Show me what I'm looking for
by MrsGlambert
Summary: Audriana Flowers has been through alot in her 17 years. She meets Adam Lambert when she is on 'American Idol' and they become close. Will the one person she can't live without break her heart? First fanfic, need to know if I should continue it?
1. Chapter 1

(Audriana is going to take the place of Matt. Why? I dont really like Matt and he doesn't fit into the story. She'll get kicked off when Matt did but wont sing the same songs and such. Sorry Matt fans. Also, I'll probly change some things around, like ages and things, so don't yell at me for false information)

Name:Audriana Marie Flowers

Age:17

Apperance:She is short, 5'3, slender body with tan skin. Shoulder length black hair, with hot pink bangs. Her eyes are a golden brown, people often think she has contacts 'cause her eyes are a strange color. She has snake bites, nose ring and pierced belly button.

I was a little excited as I walked into the theater, where we were supposed to meet to be taken to the mansion. Okay, I was really excited, but I was containing it because I don't like to let my feelings show around new people. I was in the top 13 on American Idol and I didn't really know anyone. All the people that were in my group for hollywood week had been kicked off and I hadn't had the time to talk to anyone else. I walked into the theater and up to the stage where 8 other contestants, the judges and the producer sat.

"Audriana," Paula said, hugging me. "Everyone, this is Audriana, shes a fellow contestant. She will be rooming with Allison." A girl with blood red hair smiled at me and raised her hand.

"That'd be me." I walked over to her and set my bags down.

"Hey, Im Audriana Flowers." I said sitting down next to her.

"Allison Iraheta." She had kind of a smokey voice, I liked it. "You can call me Alli."

"You can call me Audri."

"So, Audri, where are you from?"

"I was born in Finland, but we moved to New York city when I was two."

"You were born in Finland? Awe man, thats sweet, Ive never even been out of the country." I laughed a little.

"So where are you from?" She frowned.

"Born and raised in LA." I raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Not really, just sounds kinda lame compared to Finland. I always wanted to go there. Besides, 16 years in LA can get to you."

"You're 16?" She nodded.

"Yea, why?"

"Im 17." She looked me over.

"You look about 20." I laughed and shrugged. "Well, I guess its cool that we're the same age. I thought I was gonna be the youngest."

"Technicaly you are." She gave me a playful death stare and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket.

"Excuse me." She said answering her phone. "Mom?" she got up and walked to the back of the stage. I looked around at the stage, counting the contestants. All where here but one now.

"Okay, were just waitng on Adam Lambert." Randy said just as the doors opend. Alli came back and sat down next to me. A tall guy, with dark black hair, and piercing ice blue eyes walked toward the stage. He was very attractive. Okay, stunning was a better word. All eyes, male and female, were locked on him. Alli, Megan, Lil, Paula, Kara and Alexis almost had drool hanging from their mouths. I sighed. I hate guys like him.

"Damn." Allison muttered. Paula ran quickly to his side and hugged him, a liitle tighter, and a little longer than she did the rest of us.

"This is Adam Lambert," Paula told us, not looking away from his face. I laughed a little "He'll be rooming with Kris Allen."

"He can room with me whenever he wants." Allison whispered to me, as she watched him make his way to Kris. I rolled my eyes. He already had all the girls drooling over him. He probaly didnt have nearly as much talent as he needed to be in this competition. 'Hes probly relying on his looks.' I thought rolling my eyes again.

"Now that everyones here," Simon(The producer) began. "I'll show you all to the mansion." We all got in limo to the mansion. It was like a movie, there was an indoor and outdoor pool, a hot tub, bowling ally, spa, huge kitchen stocked with all the food you could want, game room, theater room, and a basket ball court. Kris ran to the counter, grabbing the box of fruity pebbles and making it very clear to everyone that they were _his. _Adam went straight for the sweets, and Anoop almost fainted when he saw the stock of mountain dew. Me and Allisons room was painted red, it matched her hair. There was a bathroom for every two rooms. We would be sharing a bathroom with Kris and Adam.

"Maybe I can 'Accidently' walk in on one of his showers." Alli said with a evil smile on her face.

"You're not really into him are you?"

"Well," She said unpacking her things "I dont want to marry him. But hes hot. _very_ hot." I shook my head. "Oh, come on, you know you think hes sexy."

"I know his type." She raised an eye brow.

"His type being?"

"Gorgeous, stuck up, gets by on his looks, never thinks about anyone but himself and his hair, annoying, pretty boy type."

"Have you even talked to him? He seems nice."

"Thats what he wants you to think."

"But you _do_ admitt hes sexy." A knock came to the door.

"Speak of the devil." I said, throwing a thong at Alli.

"You where talking about me?" He asked, sitting on my bed.

"Yea, can you hand me that shirt under your butt?" There was a slight harshness to my voice. He smiled and handed me the shirt. He had perfect white teeth, and a gorgeous smile. Damn it. Why was I trying so hard to hate him? Allison slapped me in the arm and gave me a 'Be nice' look. I shrugged.

"So, Adam how old are you?" Alli asked sitting next to him on my bed.

"23, how bout you guys?" (I know hes 27, but I changed it.)

"Im 16." They looked up at me.

"Why is everyone on my bed?"

"Audriana is 17." A kind of strange look crossed his face. It almost looked like disapointment. What was his problem? I smiled at him sarcasticly and pushed him off my bed.

"Audriana is taking a nap." He laughed a little, ignoring my obvious rudness.

"Well then, sweet dreams Ana."

"Who in the hell said you could call me Ana?" He shrugged.

"I like it."

"I dont."

"Audri, be nice." Alli growled.

"Fine, I'll kick your ass when shes not around." I said as I fell on the bed.

"Ill see you guys later." He laughed, leaving the room.

"Dont kick his ass. Its too nice for kicking, it should be grabbed." I threw a pillow at her.

"Silence." She laughed.

"Yes your highness."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So did you guys like it? It's my first fanfic EVER so feedback would be very much apperciated.(Hint Hint) Be honest, I can handle the truth:)


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, sorry this one took so long to get out. My internet wasn't working. Thanks to those who reviewed last time.

I forgot to put it on the first chapter so, **I don't own American Idol, Adam Lambert(The things I would do to him if I did....) or any of the other Idols, judges, songs, or celeberties I mention in this story. I just own Audriana Flowers. **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I woke up from my nap, I heard screaming coming from the living room.

"You cheated!" I heard Alli yell.

"What? How do you cheat at Mario Cart?" Someone shot back. I sighed and slowly made my way to the noise. Allison and Anoop were fighting. I felt a little scared for Anoop because Alli looked like she was going to hit him with the controler.

"I have _never _lost at Mario Cart." Alli growled.

"You have now." Anoop laughed. I flopped down on the couch next to Scott and dangled my feet over the arm rest.

"Allison, put the controler down." Lil said calmly, taking the controler from her hand.

"Rematch." Alli demanded,

"Fine." They both sat down on the floor and put their game faces on. Megan, Scott, Alexis, Kris, Danny, and I sat and talked as we watched them play eight rounds. Danny was telling us about his wife dying.

"I'm so sorry, Danny." I said, seeing the tears welling up in his eyes. He forced a small smile at all of us.

"Where are you from, Scott?" Alexis asked, trying to change the subject.

"Arizona, born and raised." We all started talking about where we were from, our family and friends. Kris was talking about his wife, and how they wanted a child, but were waiting so he could be on the show.

"She's really great," Kris beamed. I smiled at him, mentaly cringeing at the fairy tale romance they had.

"Hello." Adam said walking into the room. I tried to be nice and smile, but there was something about him that made me so mad. He walked over to me.

"Ana, could you move your feet?" He asked sweetly.

"Pobaly," I mumbled, not turning my attention from the TV. "What's in it for me, Lambert?"

"Well," He tried to stifle a laugh. "What do you want?" I thought for a second.

"Stop calling me Ana, it's extremely irritating." He sighed.

"Fine." He moved my feet and sat down, then moved them back to his lap.

"I can sit up." I said, finaly looking at him. He smiled at me then looked over to the TV.

"It's okay, _Audri_. Can I call you Audri?"

"Sure, sure, whatever you want." I wasn't really paying attention to him, Jasmine had just walked into the room with a big bowl of mac and cheese, which made me realize, I was starving.

"I'm hungry." I got up and walked to the kitchen. I was a little surprised when it was empty. I shrugged and opened the fridge, looking for something good to eat.

"The cakes real good." A highly annoying voice stated.

"Are you stalking me?" I asked, my head still in the fridge. I decided on a sandwich and got the stuff out.

"Maybe." He smirked. I shook my head. "I can't get food from my own kitchen?"

"Get whatever you want." He started looking for food and I started eating my sandwich. It was silent for a few minutes.

"What's your favorite movie?" I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" He shrugged, and smiled slightly at me. I looked away.

"Just making conversation." After a few seconds, I decided to give in and talk to him.

"I'm not good with favorites. I really like Velvet Goldmine, and the Rocky Horror Picture Show." I laughed at myself. When I looked over at him, he was smirking again. "What?"

"Velvet Gold MIne is _my_ favorite." I smiled back at him.

"Favorite band?" He asked, putting a plate of pizza rolls in the microwave. I groaned.

"Don't do this to me. I can't pick one." He laughed.

"Okay then, name a few of your favorites."

"The Goo Goo Dolls, Queen, Journey, Papa Roach..." His laughing made me stop. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just," He paused and looked up at me, a strange expression on his face. "It's like your talking about me. Those are all my favorites." We studied each other for a second, before he had to ruin the silence. "Favorite book?" I rolled my eyes. He just got more annoying by the second.

"Twilight." He shook his head. "What? Don't tell me it's yours too."

"No." He said, amused.

"Hey, it's a good book. And I hate cheesey romances. Don't judge something you don't know anything about."

"Oh, I've read it." That surprised me, I didn't know any guys that would admitt to reading Twilight. "It's a good book. Not the best. Why do you like it if you don't like romance?"

"I never said I don't like romance. I don't like _cheesey _romance. I guess I just like to believe that someone like Edward could exsist." I looked down, feeling rediculous. He smiled at me, an understanding smile.

"And your favorite book?" He thought for a second.

"Probaly something by Stephen King." I was about to reply when Jasmine came in to wash her bowl. She smiled at us without saying a word, she started doing the dishes. I finished my sandwich and went back to the living room. Alli and Anoop had stopped playing Mario Cart and everyone was watching 'I Love Lucy' reruns. I loved I Love Lucy and sat down on the floor next to Alli. After a few minutes, Adam came in and sat next to me. We watched a few episodes before I started to get tired again.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." I said with a yawn. "I'll see you guys tomarrow." They all said night and I took a shower and got ready for bed. When I went back to the room Allison was there, already sleeping. I tip toed to my bed and fell asleep quickly.

The next morning Alli's alarm went off at six-thirty. I groaned and forced my eyes open to glare at her. She yawned and turned it off.

"What? We gotta be ready to leave for the first rehersal at seven." I groaned again.

"Shit, I forgot." I forced myself out of bed and rubbed my eyes.

"I have to take a shower. You don't need one do you?" I shook my head. She got up, grabbed clothes and went into the bathroom.

"Hey!" A male voice yelled.

"Sorry!" Alli said running back out. I laughed.

"Get that peak at Adam you wanted?" She shook her head.

"But I got a nice view of Kris." She didn't look too upset about that. I laughed again and got up to go get breakfast. Danny and Adam were sitting at the table eating.

"Morning!" Adam said, way too cheerful for the morning. I rolled my eyes.

"What did you make me for breakfast?" I asked him, pouring a glass of milk.

"I have an omlet. Want me to make you one?" I wrinkled my nose and shook my head.

"I'll just have a pop tart."

"That's not a real breakfast." His voice was disaproving.

"It's good enough for me." I said, my mouth full of a cherry pop tart.

"That's attractive." He said sarcasticly. I sat down next to him, and briefely thought about how it would feel to slap him in his pretty little face.

"How did you sleep?" Danny interupted my thought.

"Fine, the bed's comfy. How bout you?"

"Pretty good." Megan skipped into the kitchen, humming. I groaned quietly at her bubblyness.

"Hey, Adam." She winked at him.

"Hey, Meg." He winked back. I looked over to Danny, trying to ignore their annoying exchange. She grabbed a chair and put it between me and him. I glared at her.

"Excuse me?" I said sharply.

"Yes? Oh, hi Audriana." She turned back to Adam and started talking to him. I got up and put my glass in the sink.

"See you later, Danny." I waved.

"Bye, Audri."

"Where you going, Audri?" Adam asked. I turned and looked at him.

"To get ready for rehersal." I glared at him for a second and went to my room. Alli was already dressed and ready.

"You're fast." I said, grabbing clothes from my dresser. She laughed.

"I'm gonna go eat. I'll meet you outside, okay?" I nodded and went to the bathroom to get ready. I put on dark blue skinny jeans, a red cami, and my black leather jacket. I did my make up, layering the eyeliner on a bit thick. I didn't have time to do much with my hair, so I just straightened it. I pulled my black converese on and went to meet Alli. Almost everyone was out on the front lawn. We were only waiting for Megan and Adam. I rolled my eyes and sighed. Megan skipped out, wearing a frilly yellow dress. I glanced at Alli, she looked as disgusted as I felt. She started talking to Alexis, in a voice much louder than it needed to be.

"I was talking to Adam," She glanced at me. "I think he likes me." Just then the door flung open and Adam strutted out. Despite what Megan had been saying, he came to stand by Alli and I.

"Hey." He smiled at us. Alli laughed. "What?" He asked, confused.

"You match." She pointed to me and Adam. We turned to each other. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a read V neck t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. We both had our nails painted black, think eyeliner on, and black converse. He looked me up and down and smirked. I glared at him.

"His jeans are black. Mine are blue." I pointed out, turning toward the limo that had just shown up. I helped Scott in and got in myself. Anoop got in next to me. He smiled at me before he was yanked out of the car.

"I'm sitting by Audri." I laughed as Alli got into the car. Anoop got back in next to her.

"Is _this _a good spot for me to sit?"

"It'll do." they both started laughing. I raised an eyebrow at Alli. She just shook her head at me so I let it go. Adam got in and sat across from me, Megan latched on to his arm like a leach. I started talking to Scott, ignoring Adam everytime he tried to talk to me. He gave up after a few minutes and talked to Megan.

"What do you do with your free time?" Scott asked. From the corner of my eye I saw Adam look up at me, I ignored him.

"I take acting classes, I love to skate board. Oh, and writing. Typical teenager stuff I guess."

"Any good at skate boarding?" I shrugged.

"I guess I'm okay. I wish I was better but I haven't had alot of time to practice."

"I know what you mean." He smiled. We arrived at the studio and all got out. Someone grabbed my shoulder. I didn't have to look to see who it would be, only one person could be that annoying.

"What?" I snapped, still walking toward the door.

"What the hell did I do to make you hate me so much?" He asked, spinning me around to face him.

"You didn't do anything."

"Then why are you such a bitch to me?" I sighed.

"I know it's shallow and immature, but I just hate guys like you." I had no clue why I was being so honest.

"Guys like me?" He raised an eyebrow and folded his arms accross his chest.

"Yea."

"What kind of guy am I?" I huffed.

"Gorgeous, jerk, who gets through life on his looks. I mean, you probaly can't sing as well as the rest of us." I looked down, my face turning red. He surprised me by laughing. I looked up at him.

"You think I can't sing?" He shook his head, still laughing.

"And there's that cockyness I forgot to mention." I glared. I turned and started walking again.

"Wait," He grabbed my hand and spun me around again. "You think I'm gorgeous?" He smiled. I just turned and walked into the studio. It would be impossible to deny his good looks when he was smiling down at me like that. I walked in and stood behinde Alli. The prducer was talking.

"I'm sure you're all wondering what you'll be singing this week. The theme for the first live show will be...Michael Jackson." Everyone cheered and clapped. I gave Alli and Anoop a high five. "You can pick any song by Michael or the Jackson Five. Jess and Travis are here to help you with your songs. Britney and Kevin are going to help you figure out what you'll be wearing. Questions? Okay, good. Get to work." I started thinking. The first song that came to my mind was Thriller. That wouldn't be a good choice though. Adam was talking to Megan and I overheard him say he was singing Black or White. Why didn't I think of that. I looked at the list of songs.

"ABC." I said to Jess. She wrote it down.

"I think that's a good choice for you." She smiled. Everyone picked their song and half the group went to go pick their clothes while half stayed to start practicing their songs. Alli had to go pick her clothes and so did Scott and Anoop. I was left standing with Danny, Adam, and Megan. Lil must have saw how annoyed I was and grabbed me away from them. She didn't say anything, just smiled at me and stood at the other end of the piano with me.

"Okay, I'm going to go around and ask everyone to sing their song. This is just first rehersal so don't be nervous and you can look at the music we gave you if you need to." Travis announced. "Lil, would you like to start?"

"Sure." She said, kind of nervous. I smiled at her.

"You'll be great." I assured her. She nodded as Travis started palying the piano. Lil had picked 'The way you make me feel.' She started singing and as she went on she got more confident. When she was done everyone clapped.

"Was it okay?" She asked me.

"It was great." I told her.

"Audriana," I looked up at Travis. "Will you go next?" I nodded. I felt the nerves kick in as I stepped forward. Megan whispered something in Adams ear and he smirked at me. I took a deap breath and put my music on top of the piano. He started to play and as Adam and Megan laughed at me, I decided to give it my all.

"ABC, easy as 123, as simple as doe, rea, mi, ABC, 123, baby you and me girl!" I sang as best I could. I used all the power in my body and danced a little to the music, like I was performing for an audiance. I was. When I was done, everyone clapped and a few people whistled. Adam just stood there, his blue eyes about to buldge out of his big head. Megan glared. I smiled at her and took my spot next to Lil.

"Wow." Lil said.

"Yea, well I had somethin' to prove." I glanced at Adam and Megan.

"I'm sure they got the point." Lil laughed. Everyone sang their songs. They were all pretty good, except for Megan. Her voice was _so _annoying, shakey and she tried to hard. Adam was last. I folded my arms accross my chest and waited. He glanced at me, before putting his music down and grabbing the microphone. As soon as he started to sing, my mouth dropped open. He was dancing and putting on a show as much as I was. But he was better than me. Much. His voice was one of the best I ever heard. And he could _dance._ He was shaking his hips and using the whole stage for his show that looked choreagraphed. He finished with a note that I didn't know anyone was capable of hitting so well, expecialy a man. I tried to remember how to close my mouth as everyone clapped and he winked at me. All I could do was stand there like an idiot.

"Looks like he's got somethin' to prove too." Lil whispered. I snapped my mouth shut and looked away from him.

"Alright, it's time for you guys to go work on what you'll wear." Jess said. We followed her to the wordrobe area.

"Still think I can't sing?" Adam asked from behinde me. I sighed.

"I'm sorry. I was _obviously _wrong. I feel like a bitch." I turned around after the red left my face.

"Nah," He smiled "Not the first one to think that. You have an _amazing _voice." I shook my head. I was going to argue, but Megan ran over. She had a little, lacey, pink dress in her hands.

"Adam, what do you think?" She asked, holding the dress against her body.

"That's great, Meg." He half smiled at her.

"Awesome! Then this is what I'll wear. Thanks cutie." She winked and gave him a hug. I made a gagging sound as she left. He laughed.

"Think she's hitting on you?" I joked.

"Hey, Megans cool...sometimes." I laughed. I pulled a top off the rack.

"I like that." He took it and held it up to me.

"Really? Hmm, I think I'll wear it."

After a _long _day of getting ready for the show, we finaly got back to the mansion.

"I'm _starving_!" Alli ran to the kitchen. I stayed and walked with Adam. We had been talking all day, and, against my better judgement, I was starting to think he wasn't that bad.

"Are you hungry?" He asked when we got inside.

"Yea."

"I'm making a pizza!" Alli shouted. Adam rolled his eyes. Allison had been beyond hyper since she had a monster a couple hours ago. Me and Adam sat down at the table.

"Okay Alli. I'll take some of that." He laughed.

"Me too."

"Yay!" Alli ran over and sat on my lap. The three of us talked and ate until all the pizza was gone. Alli yawned. She had crashed ten minuutes ago, and was fighting to stay awake.

"I don't want to have to carry her to bed." Adam laughed, looking at Alli, head on the table.

"Come on, Alli," I sighed "Lets go to bed." I helped her up and put her arm around my shoulders.

"Night, Adam" I smiled. He looked down and then back up at me.

"Sweet dreams, Audri." He smiled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it:)

Please review. Good or Bad.


	3. Chapter 3

I really need to work on getting my chapters out sooner. Thank you to all who reviewed. I might do a Kradam one shot soon. So look for that. I hope you enjoy the new chapter:)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(This is friday night)

It had been a long week. We got up early and rehersed until late at night everyday. We all got to know each other alot better. We were all together 24/7 and I knew most of them almost as well as I knew people I had known for years. I hated Megan. I had never truly hated anyone, but Megan was everything I didn't like in a person. Me and Alli were pretty much best friends. She was always making me laugh and getting into everyones business. But I loved it. Kris, Lil, Anoop, and Scott were really cool also. Michael, Alexis and Jorge kept to themselves alot. Jasmine was very quiet but very sweet. I was starting to dislike Danny, he seemed to be a very closed minded person, which I couldn't stand. Adam and I had been talking everytime we had the chance and we were becoming friends. We had alot in common, and he didn't treat me like a kid the way alot of people in their early twenties did. It was a tiering day, and we all decided to watch a movie. I sat next to Allison and Adam on the couch.

"We are watching the Notebook." Alli told Anoop.

"Transformers." He argued.

"No. I am not going to watch that slut Megan Fox. I'll get aids from just looking at her."

"Well, I'm not going to watch you cry over some old people dying."

"Hey! Allie and Noah loved each other."

"Why don't we let Audri decide?" They looked at me.

"Me?" I looked at them and they nodded. "The Notebook." I might have said Transformers, if Alli would have let me live if I had. Alli laughed. Some of the guys groaned.

"Deal with it." I said. Anoop put the movie in and sat back down next to Alli. A few minutes into the movie I started to get cold. Adam noticed and he shared the blanket he was covered up with with me. I smiled at him and curled into a ball. Alli fell asleep about a half hour after the movie started. Ten minutes later I was gone, my head on Adams shoulder and my feet in Allis lap. I felt someone moving me. I forced my eyes open and saw I was being carried. I looked up and saw it was Adam.

"Sorry. I just didn't want you to be sore from sleeping on the couch." I didn't answer. I just closed my eyes and leaned my head against his chest. I was asleep again before my head even hit the pillow.

"Wakey wakey eggs and bakey!" Alli sang, jumping on my bed. I rolled over and covered my head with my pillow.

"What do you want, you evil person?" She laughed.

"I want you to get up, silly."

"What time is it?" I asked, squeezing my eyes closed tighter.

"Uhm," She stopped jumping. "5:45." I groaned. She continued to jump. I heard a low laugh and my eyes shot open. Everything was blurry but my eyes landed right on Adams face. He smirked at me.

"Morning sunshine." He said sarcasticly.

"No. It's too early. The sun isn't even out yet. Do not sunshine me." My voice was still sleepy so there wasn't as much harshness in my words as I would have liked. I slowly sat up and looked at Allison. She was wearing a bright red bikini top that matched her hair and short shorts.

"What are you wearing?" I yawned.

"Clothes." She fell onto my bed, laying next to me.

"Hardly."

"We're going swimming. That's why I woke you up." I nodded.

"I see."

"Do you wanna come?" Adam asked. I looked over at him and for the first time realized what he was wearing. Swimming trunks. That was it. His sculpted chest and abs were on display for me to gawk at. And that's what I did. I stared, forgetting what he had asked me. My eyes roamed over the perfectly tan skin of his abs and stopped on his chest.

"Audri?" He asked. He was probly smirking at me, laughing that I was drooling over him like a fan girl.

"Audri!" Alli yelled, smacking the back of my head.

"Ouch! What?!" I yelled, turning to her.

"I know he's hot. But could you at least _pretend_ you have half a brain?" My face turned red and I was glad he couldn't see it. I heard him try to hold back a laugh.

"I was, uh, I was just spacing." I murmered.

"Yea, I had the same thoughts when I saw him." She licked her lips.

"No, Alli. Ew. Not about that, about...something else." I lied. She rolled her eyes.

"Riiight. So since you don't seem to be turned on by my gorgeous bod, will you answer me? Do you wanna go swimming?" She moved her arms, pretending to swim.

"Oh, yea. I guess so." I kept my face turned away from him so I wouldn't start drooling again.

"I'll just go wait in the living room so you can change." He stood up and started to walk towards the door.

"You mean so she won't pass out."

"Allison." I growled. She laughed and he shook his head as he left the room. I got up to go find my swim suit.

"You so wanna tap that." She informed me.

"Who? Adam? Uhm, no. That's you."

"You're a really bad liar you know." I shook my head.

"Allis-"

"You can not tell my that you don't think he's hot. Actualy, I think it's more than that." I pulled out my black bikkini with the skull on the left boob.

"What are you talking about?"

"I think you like him." I opened my mouth to argue but she held up a hand to stop me. "But, I'm going to let it go. For now. Hurry up and change and meet us in the living room." She ran out and I siged. She was crazy. I didn't like Adam. We were kind of becoming friends but that didn't mean it had to be anything else. Yea, he was cute. But not _that_ cute. I didn't think of him as more than a friend. I thought about that as I changed. I pulled a brush threw my hair then went to the living room.

"Alright." I said standing in the door way. Alli, Adam, Anoop, Kris, Lil, and Megan were all sitting on the big wrap around couch. "Let's go." They all stood up and turned around to go to the pool. It was Adams turn to 'space'. He paused where he was and his eyes trailed over my body, lingering in some spots. I turned red and looked away. Alli looked back and forth between us and rolled her eyes. She pulled on his arm.

"Huh?" He said, looking down at her.

"I know that Audri has a pretty banging body. You guys will have plenty of time to stare at each other in the pool." Adam and I both rolled our eyes and we walked out. When we got to the pool Adam stopped. Anoop ran right up to Alli and threw her in the water. Then he jumped in after her. Kris and Lil were splashing each other. Kris tried to splash Megan and she yelled at him, saying if he got her hair wet it would be the last thing he ever did. I felt like holding her under.

"Wanna go down the slide?" The slide went into the deepest part of the pool, which was 8 feet.

"Uhm, well, I'm kinda a really bad swimmer. I'll probaly drown." He laughed.

"Alright, so you want to stay on the shallow end, I guess."

"Yes, five feet is my limit." He laughed once then started walking to the shallow end. I walked behind him, and he climed in. I stuck my foot in the water, it was cold.

"It's kind of cold." He warned me, too late. I nodded and jumped in, going straight under. When I came back up I whiped my hair out of my face as a chill went down my spine. I turned to look at Adam.

"I thought you wanted to go down the slide?" He shrugged.

"I'll stay here with you." I raised an eyebrow at him. He shrugged again and went under.

"Hey, Audri." Kris came to stand by me.

"Hey, Kris." Lil came with him. The look on her face made me question their motives. I looked at her and Kris splashed me. Adam floated back up as I splashed Kris back. I got Lil too and we all started splashing each other. Adam watched and laughed.

"You think this is funny?" I asked when we stopped. He nodded and grinned. I splashed him.

"You asked for it." He grinned evily at me. He started to walk towards me.

"What are you doing?" He just kept grinning. He reached out and wrapped his arms around my waist, picking me up.

"Adam!" I screeched. He just picked me up higher.

"Hold your breath." He warned before throwing me in the water. I went under and pushed myself back up to the top. I looked at him and we both burst into laughter. Megan came over and stood by him. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey, cutie. What are you doing?" He pushed her arms away and walked over to me.

"Just talking to Audri." He put his arm around my shoulder casualy.

"Oh." She sighed. He ignored her.

"Go down the slide with me." I looked at him, curious.

"Adam, I already told you. I can't."

"Do you really think I'll let you drown? Come on. Just go down, I'll catch you." I shook my head.

"I'll go, Adam. If you'll catch me." Megan giggled.

"You'll get your hair wet." I warned her.

"It would be worth it if he caught me." She snapped. She smiled at him.

"You know what? I think I will go." I glared at Megan as I spoke.

"Lets go!" He jumped out of the pool then grabbed my hand to help me out. He pulled me over to the slide.

"Adam?"

"Yea?"

"I'm scared. Don't let me drown." He laughed once.

"Audri, you'll be fine. I'll catch you. I promise." I nodded.

"O-okay." He smiled and let go of my hand. He climbed up the ladder and sat at the top. He looked down at me and smiled before he pushed off and slid down. He landed in the water with a small splash. I slowly climbed up the ladder and sat down at the top. I looked down at him, floating in the water. I had a fear of drowning and this was definantly pushing that frear.  
"There's nothing to be scared of." Adam ashured me. I took a few slow breaths. I closed my eyes and pushed myself off the top and down the slide. I felt myself go under the water and I started kicking to get to the top. Once I felt my head out of water I took a breath and tried to open my eyes, but I went back under. I pushed myself up again.

"Adam!" I gasped. I felt arms around me.

"I'm right here. You're okay." He pulled me to him and held me. I put my arms on his shoulders as I caught my breath. When I opened my eyes he was looking at my face. My legs were wrapped around him and his arms held me close.

"It's not that bad is it?" I shook my head.

"I guess not." I rested my head on his shoulder. I suddenly felt really safe. I let out a heavy breath.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." I felt his arms get a little tighter around me.

"Aww! Look at them!" Alli yelled. "Anoop, aren't they cute?!"

"Sure." Adam sighed.

"Want to go back to the other end?" I almost said no.

"Yea." He brought me to the edge of the pool and I climbed out.

"Thanks." I said. He got out.

"No problem."

"You can stay in the deap end if you want." He didn't say anything, he just started walking towards the other side.

"Oh, look who didn't drown." Megan laughed. "Damn." I smiled at her.

"Don't be a bitch, Megan." Adam warned.

"No, it's okay." I walked around and stood by her head.

"What are you doing?" Her voice was bitchy, yet some how still bubbly. I smiled a little, before jumping in right by her head.

"You got my hair wet!" She screamed when I came back up.

"Sorry, I had to practice my cannon balls." I shrugged. Adam burst into laughter. She got out of the pool and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her hair. She stormed inside.

"You are my hero!" Alli yelled and then did a flip off the diving board.

"Mine, too." Kris agreed. Lil and Anoop laughed. I turned to Adam.

"Sorry. I know she's your friend..." He smiled.

"Don't worry about it."

We swam for about another half hour and then we had to get ready for rehersal. Me and Alli were both picking out what to wear when she decided it was time to torture me.

"He likes you too, ya know." She said, like she was just making conversation.

"What?"

"Adam, He likes you too."

"No. I do not like him and he does not like me." She sighed.

"Whatever. You keep telling yourself that." She started to walk out.

"Alli," I asked, hesitenly. She turned back around and waited. "Why do you think Adam likes me?"

"Because he does." I rolled my eyes. "Well, you didn't see the look on his face when he was holding you in the water. I mean, I haven't known him that long but he looked happier than I've ever seen him. Plus, he's been flirting with you all week. Why do you think Megan hates you so much?" I looked down. "I'm not gonna push it, Audri. I just know that you like him and I want you to be happy."

"I don't like him." I mummbled. She groaned and walked out. I fell on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I had promised myself I would never fall for a guy again. I had been hurt before. I couldn't let myself feel something for Adam. Alli was wrong about him liking me anyway. He was 23. I was 17. He would never have feelings for me. I glanced at the clock and forced myself up. I didn't feel like spending alot of time on getting ready, so I just thew on jeans and a hoodie and put my hair in a ponytail. I walked down the steps and ran right into Adam. I almost fell on my ass but he caught me.

"You're so clumsy." He laughed. I rolled my eyes and started walking again. We were all driving ourselves today sense Simon Fuller seemed to finaly trust that we could find our way around.

"Can I ride with you, Adam?" Kris asked when we got out side.

"Sure. Why?" He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I, uh, can't find my key." Me and Adam looked at each other and started to laugh histaricly. Kris glared.

"Do you wanna ride with us, Audri?" Adam asked between fits of laughing. I nodded my head.

"Shot gun." I said getting into Adams car. Adam drove and all three of us sang at the top of our lungs to the radio. I laughed as Adam belted the words to womanizer by Britney Spears.

"Why do you know this song by heart?" Kris asked.

"Cuz it's majorly overplayed." Kris nodded.

"Good point." We pulled into the studio parking lot and I prepared for a very long day. When we got inside Simon was already talking.

"Okay, today you need to put the final touches on your performances and wardrobe. All of you will also do single interveiws today. You'll have tomarrow and most of monday off, which I know you will all enjoy. Then tuesday is the big day. Alright, get to work." When I looked up at Adam he was smiling. For the first time I realized how gorgeous his smile truly was. His teeth were pearly white, his cheeks were chubby when he smiled, and his blue eyes sparkled. It was perfection.

"What's got you all happy?" I grumbled to distract myself.

"I love interviews." I smiled up at him.

"So do I." He laughed.

"Come on," He grabbed my hand. "Lets go practice." I followed him to Jess.

"Hey you guys." The pretty blonde greeted us. Lil and Jasmine were already in the room.

"Hey, Jess." We said in unison, we glanced at each other and smirked.

"Okay, Audri. Did you wanna do your song and see what we still need to work on."

"Sure." She hit play on the track and I performed the song the best I could.

"How bad did I suck?" Adam laughed, very loudly. I gave him a confused/mad look and he stopped.

"It was really good." Jess assured me. "The only thing I would say is try not to go so high on the end note and hold it out longer. Other than that you should be okay." She smiled at me.

"Thanks." I smiled back. Lil and Jasmine sang and they were pretty good. I thought that Jasmine could use a little work on her voice, but she was good. Then Adam sang black or white. I still wasn't over the shock of how great he was. He already had the show won. I watched in awe, grinning like a freaking idiot as he owned the song. When he was done Jess smiled at him.

"I really don't have anything to tell you. Maybe, tone it down. It's kind of theatrical." He laughed, walking back to stand next to me.

"Story of my life." I laughed with him.

"You shouldn't change any thing. It was perfect." I whispered to him.

"I was gonna tell you the same thing."

We went throught the day, trying to put the finnishing touches on everything. Adam didn't leave my side all day except when we had to do our one on one interveiws.

"Audriana Flowers?" The interveiwer called.

"That's me." I smiled and handed Adam the jacket I was about to try on. I started to walk away but turned back around on my heals.

"Hold my cell. If it rings in there I'll answer it and they'll have my private conversation on camera." I threw him my phone and he caught it, laughing.

"Wouldn't want that." I walked to a little room with the interveiwer.

"My name is Andy." He said when I sat down.

"Hello." He pointed to the camera man.

"This is Stew." He waved and I waved back.

"Alright. I'll just ask you some questions and you answer them. Lets start with the basics. Name?"

"Audrianna Flowers."

"Age."

"Seventeen."

"Where were you born?"

"Well, I was born in Finland but my family moved to New York city when I was two. So I grew up there." He smiled and nodded.

"So, what made you want to audition for American Idol?"  
"I've been singing since I could talk and everyone always said I was good and I should try out. So when they came to the city this year I thought I'd give it a shot." He asked me a few more questions and then shook my hand and sent me back out.

"How'd the interveiw go?" Adam asked.

"Fine. What'd I miss?"

"Nothing really." I smiled. The rest of the day went pretty fast, but I got really tired. By the time we were walking to Adams car, he had to pretty much carry me. I had my arm around his shoulders and his arm was around my waist.

"Don't hit your head, Ana. Sorry. Audri." He corrected himself as he helped me into the car. I was half asleep and I laughed at him a little.

"You know what? Call me Ana if you want. It doesn't bother me anymore." He laughed and closed the door. I heard Kris get into the back and Adam get in next to me. I tried to stay awake on the way home but I drifted in and out of sleep.

"Alright, sweetheart." Adam said, pulling me out of the car. "Lets get you to bed." I leaned on him as we walked inside.

"I need a drink of water first." I told him, my voice thick with sleep. He sat me down at the table and went to get me a drink. He set it down on the table and sat next to me. He watched me gulp down the cold water.

"Oh yea," He started digging through his pocket. "Heres your phone." I took it and put it in the pocket of my hoodie.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"Oh, I forgot. While you were in the interveiw someone called."

"Who?" I asked, not really too interested. I was fighting to keep my eyes open and my head up.

"Uhm, Jason? I think." My head shot up and my heart started to race. I was suddenly wide awake. I looked at him, eyes wide. He looked confused.

"Ja-Jason?" I choked out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I like feedback:)

Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to all of you guys that are reading. Reviews make my day:) This chapter is kind of shorter than the rest, but it is really important. I didn't Make Jason Jason Castro, and you'll see why. Enjoy:)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ana, are you okay?" Adam asked, worried. He leaned forward and put his hands on my shoulders. He dunked down and looked into my eyes.

"Look at me, Audriana!" I looked up at him but I didn't really see him. I just kept seeing Jasons face, his brown eyes and spikey black hair, no matter how hard I tried to push it away.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard Alli ask. But I couldn't tell were it was coming from or if she sounded concerned. A million memories flashed through my head and I wanted them to disapear.

"I'm not sure. She was about to fall asleep and I told her some guy Jason called her and-"

"Don't say his name." I whispered.

"Ana. Ana!" He shook me a little. "Please tell me what's wrong." I started shaking as a sob ripped through my chest. All of a sudden I was being pulled into a hug and rocked back and forth.

"Audri?" Alli asked softly. I sobbed again and looked up at her from Adams shoulder. "Who is he?" I shook my head.

"Allison, I think we need to just let it go for now." I started shaking again and Adam rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"I'll go find Anoop then." I continued to sob uncontrolably into Adams shirt.

"It's okay. Shh. It's okay." He said over and over again as he rubbed my back. Eventualy I started to calm down and I pulled away from his hold.

"I'm sorry." I said whiping my eyes. "I got your shirt all nasty." He ignored me and stared at me, worry all over his face.

"Are you alright?" He kept his voice soft and soothing. I took a deap breath.

"I'll be fine."

"Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head.

"No, I just want to go to bed." I knew that sleep wouldn't come easy but I didn't feel like having to deal with people right now.

"Alright." He stood up and held out his hand. I looked up at him. "I want to make sure you make it there okay." I took his hand and we walked to my room. I turned to say goodnight and he pulled me into a hug.

"If you need me you can come get me. Even if it's four in the morning and I'm asleep."

"Thanks." I said as I let go. "Night Adam." I pushed my door open, then shut it before I threw myself on my bed and started to cry again. A few minutes later I heard Alli walk in, but she didn't bother me. She went straight to bed. I layed there, letting myself go. I was crying so loud I was sure Alli couldn't be sleeping. I thought about everything he had done to me. These were not the first, and most likely not the last, tears I cried for Jason. Then, as I was thinking about the first time I met him, I wanted to know why he called. The rational part of me that knew I would get hurt if I called him, told me to just go to sleep. The hurt and confused side said that I needed to get answeres. After a little while of arguing with myself, I got up and walked threw the now empty house to the kitchen. I sat down and pulled out my phone. I stared at it, wondering what the hell I was doing. Then, without even thinking, I started to dial the number. I erased the number from my phone a long time ago. But I never forgot it. I put it up to my ear and listened to it ring. One. Two. Three.

"Hello?" His voice sent a jolt of anger, fear and pain threw me all at once. There was no love like there was once.

"Jason." I whispered.

"Audriana!" He said with joy.

"Why did you call?" I asked, barely loud enough for even me to hear.

"Huh? I didn't hear you."

"Why'd you call?" I said a bit louder.

"Well, baby-"

"Don't you dare call me baby." My anger and hurt was starting to show.

"Sorry. I just wanted to talk to you."

"You wanted to talk to me? Or did you want to talk to the girl that's about to be on American Idol and be famous?" I snapped.

"What? No, I miss you." He sounded hurt, but I knew the act.

"Bullshit." There was a short pause.

"What did I do, Audri?" He asked, inocently. That pissed me off.

"You know_ exactly _what you did, Jason. You hurt me. You broke my heart and pretty much killed any chance I had at a normal life. I'm terrifyed. And you're lucky I didn't tell anyone, you jackass. So don't call me. Don't bother me. I want to move on. Leave me alone."

"But sw-" I didn't want to hear his voice anymore. I didn't want to hear it ever again. So I hung up before I could go completely insane. I set my phone on the table and put my face in my hands. I took a few deap breaths. It was time to finaly talk to someone about what had happend between me and Jason. I had been holding in the secrets and the pain for too long. I thought about calling my sister, Abbigale, or my best friend, Nicole, back home. They would be in bed though. I thought about what Adam had said. I couldn't tell him this though. My deepest secret that I had never told anyone, and I was so ashamed of. I held back from crying and decided he was my only choice if I wanted to talk to someone tonight. I got up and hoped that he wasn't asleep. I walked up the stairs and down the hall to Kris and Adams room. I stood outside the door, wondering if I should knock. I decided to just go in and slowly pushed the door open. Kris was asleep and snoring lightly in the bed closest to the door. Adam was asleep in his bed across the room. He was wrapped up in a mess of blankets, with one of his legs sticking out from under them. His lips were parted slightly and his hair was a mess, sticking up in every direction. I smiled a little and tiptoed over to his side. I looked at him for a second and sighed. I started to walk out.

"Ana?" Adam asked, his voice thick with sleep. I mentaly scolded myself for waking him up.

"Yea, sorry." I whispered. "Go back to sleep." I started walking again.

"Wait. What did you want?" He asked, sounding a little more awake.

"I just wanted to talk. But it can wait."

"No. Let's talk. I think you need it."

"Alright."

"Can you guys talk somewhere else?" Kris snapped, his blanket pulled over his head.

"Sorry." I whispered. Adam grabbed my hand and pulled me into the living room. He sat down on the couch and I sat next to him.

"I'm sorry I woke you up." I said in a shakey voice.

"It's okay. I told you that you could, didn't I?" I nodded.

"Yea, I guess so." It was silent for a minute.

"Talk to me, Ana. I'm worried about you." A tear rolled down my cheek.

"Adam, I'm not sure I can. I've never told anyone about this."

"Noone?"

"Noone."

"Well, if you need to talk about it, I'm here. And I wont tell anyone."

"Well, Jason..." I started. I stopped and focused on breathing steady.

"Is he an ex boyfriend?" His voice was calm, careful. I nodded.

"Yea." He waited for me to say something. When I didn't he spoke again.

"Did he hurt you?"

"Yes. Alot."

"Tell me about it, Audriana." I took a few deep breaths and looked at the ground.

"Well, I met him when I was 14. We were just friends at first. Then at my 15th birthday party he asked me out. From then on we were inseprable. He took me everywhere with him and he was so amazing. I thought I was in love with him. And I thought he was in love with me, too." I laughed once at how rediculous the idea that he had ever loved me was.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing. Anyway, everything was great for the first three months. Then one night I was out with my sister. We were talking to a group of guys that she knew and Jason showed up. He pulled me aside and asked why I was cheating on him. When I told him I wasn't he started yelling, telling me not to lie to him. When I started yelling back, he" I paused and looked away from Adams stare. "He hit me." I forced out.

"He _hit_ you?" Adam hissed. I looked back to him and his eyes were wide with shock and fury. He wasn't going to like the rest of the story if this already had him worked up...

"I'm not done." I whispered. He composed himself and waited for me to continue.

"I ran away from him and made my sister take me home. That night he called, crying, and told me how sorry he was. I forgave him. I shouldn't have. We were fine for the next week, but then he started being weird again. He tried to pressure me into sex. He would yell at me for nothing. And he started accusing me of cheating almost everyday. Then he heard that I was planning to dump him and he came to my house when I was alone." Tears ran down my cheeks but I made myself keep talking.

"He asked me why I was breaking up with him. But before I even answered he pushed me against the wall and started strangleing me. He beat me up and gave me a black eye and a fat lip. He told me if I told anyone he would kill himself. So I kept my mouth shut and said I fell off my skateboard." I couldn't look at Adam, but I could almost feel the anger rolling off of him.

"I found out he was cheating on me, too. I tried to avoid him but he would always show up where ever I was. I tried to never be home alone. The first night that I was he came over again. He started kissing me and I didn't want to piss him off so I kissed him back. He started to take off my clothes and when I told him to stop, he slapped me. I started to cry and told him to leave. He hit me again and threw me on the floor." By now I was forcing the words out through tears.

"He kept hitting me and telling me to shut up. He ripped off my jeans, and...and.." I couldn't finish and I started crying hystaricly. I put my face in my hands as I started to shake. Adam Pulled me into his arms and tried to calm me.

"Ana, you need to tell the cops." I shook my head.

"No." I choked out.

"He could do the same thing to some other girl."

"I'll tell them after Idol. I don't want this screwing up something else for me." I started shaking again and I couldn't control myself. If someone walked in, they may have thought I was having a seizer in Adams arms. He whispered calming words in my ear until my gasping and shaking turned into silent sobs. He pulled me away from him and looked at my face.

"Ana," He whispered. He whipped the tears under my eyes away with his thumbs. "I'm _so sorry_."

"I just feel like it's my fault." I whispered.

"No." He said, firmly.

"But if I would have just told someone the first time he hit me...how could I be so _stupid_?"

"No. Look at me." I looked down. "Audriana Flowers, _look at me_." He put his hand under my chin and made me look at him.

"You _did not_ deserve it. Any of it. Noone does." His eyes were fierce. He stared intently into my eyes.

"Okay." I nodded slowly, looking away. He grabbed my face and gently turned my head so I was looking at him again.

"Promise me that you will never let someone hurt you like that again. If a guy even lays a finger on you, you come tell me."

"Adam, don't worry. I already made the promise to myself to never let a guy hurt me again." To never fall for a guy. Never let anyone in. If I never gave a guy any part of me, never let myself feel anything for anyone, I couldn't get my heart broken. I had also promised to never tell anyone why I was so afraid of getting hurt. But here I was, pouring my heart out to Adam, who I had known for barely a week. Yet, some how, I still felt safe. Like I knew he was gonna be there for me and not judge. Not tell anyone. I knew that he would calm me, and stay up with me all night if that's what it took.

"Good." His face was still frozen with worry and anger. I ran my finger over the crease on his forehead, smoothing it out.

"You don't need to worry, Adam. I just needed someone to talk to. Thank you." I hugged him softly. He ran his hand threw my hair.

"Any time." I sighed as I pulled away.

"It's weird. I have major trust issues, yet I just told you my deapest secret and I hardly know you." He smiled a little.

"Well, you _can_ trust me. Your secrets are safe with me, Audriana." He said with meaning. I nodded.

"I should let you get back to bed." I stood up and offered him my hand. He smiled and took it. He walked me to my room in silence. He stared forward, looking like he was thinking about something important. I stopped outside my door. I could hear Alli breathing evenly inside. I smiled up at Adam.  
"Sweet dreams, Ana." He kissed the top of my head and turned to walk down the hall.

"Night." I said, dazzed. I went into the room and layed down. It was 3:30 in the morning. Alli would no doubt be waking me up by eight, I needed sleep. I closed my eyes and was surprised that pictures of Jason didn't haunt my vision. Instead, Adams face clouded my mind. I smiled to myself. It felt like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders now that I had talked to Adam. Someone knew, and was there for me. I could talk to him if I needed support. I let my mind wonder, thinking about the pool and rehersals with Adam. I drifted to sleep quickly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I like feedback:)


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the reveiws, guys! I'm glad you seem to be liking it. This chapter is kind of a filler, but it was really fun to write. I hope you guys like it:)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loud music coming from the living room woke me up the next morning. I yawned and stretched as my eyes adjusted. I rolled over and looked at the clock, it was 10:07. I was surprised that Alli had let me sleep, but I was greatful. I slowly rolled myself out of bed and into the bathroom. I brushed my hair and teeth. I wondered if I should change out of my pajamas, but I decided I wouldn't get many days to just sit around in my PJs for the next few months so I kept them on. I walked into the living room, thinking about last night. I had to thank Adam again for being there. Alli was dancing around the living room with Anoop and Kris, to the beat of Lady Gaga. Lil sat on the couch, laughing at them, her feet up on the coffee table. They were all still in their pajamas, too. I laughed and flopped down on the couch next to Lil.

"What are they doing?"

"Dancing!" Alli yelled, grabbing my hand and pulling me off the couch. I laughed and started to dance with her, feeling happy and full of energy suddenly. I shook my hips around the living room, pulling Kris along with me. 'Just dance' ended and I picked the remote up.

"Time for some real music." I anounced. I flipped to the local rock station just as Sweet child o' mine by Guns 'n' Roses started.

"I love this song!" Alli squeeled.

"My dad used to sing this to me." I smiled. Me and Alli started singing to each other and banging our heads. When the guitar solo came on we stood back to back, rockin' it out on the air guitar. Alli jumped on the couch and jumped off, falling on her butt just as the song ended. I laughed at her but stopped when the DJ said they were about to play Pour some sugar on me by Def Lepard.

"Hell yes! This is my favorite song ever!" I shouted. I jumped up on the coffee table. Lil moved her legs before I could step on them. I grabbed the remote, using it as a micrphone and flipping my hair around and dancing. Everyone watched me as I put on my show. Adam walked into the room in the middle of my performance. He smirked and took a seat, watching me dance.

"Pour your sugar on me." I pointed to Adam and winked. He laughed and shook his head. I got off the table as the song faded to a comercial. Everyone clapped and Alli whistled.

"That was some show." Adam commented as I sat down next to him.

"You got some fierce competition, Lambert." I smirked.

"I'm so scared." He said sarcasticly.

"As you should be." The comercial ended and the DJ said they were going to play a request.

"Craig, you're on air with WEBN. What's your request?"

"Uh, yea. I wanna request I don't wanna miss a thing by Aerosmith. Today is me and my girlfriends two year anniversery, and that's our song." A man with a scratchy voice said.

"And what's that special ladys name?"

"Cindy."

"Well, Craig and Cindy, this is for you guys." Alli grabbed Anoop and put her hands on his shoulders, as he wrapped his around her waist. Kris offered his hand to Lil, she smiled and accepted. Adam smiled at me.

"Wanna dance?" He stood up and held out his hand. I nodded and took it.

"I'm not very good at dancing." I warned him.

"I am." He smiled at me and spun me around. We were swirling around gracfuly. It was almost effortless on my part, all I had to do was follow Adams smooth movements. He dipped me and then pulled me into his chest, putting his hands on my lower back and swaying back and forth. I could see Alli smiling at us out of the corner of my eye.

"Scooby Doo?" He asked, eyeing my pajama pants.

"Yea, I gotta thing for shaggy." He laughed at me.

"Spongebob?" I asked, glancing at his boxers.

"It's not the sponge I like. It's Plankton. He's evil genious."

"Yea, right. He can't even get the Krabby patty secret formula." I snorted.

"He will one day."

"Whatever you say." He spun me around again then pulled me back into his muscular chest.

"So how are you today? Feeling better?"

"Yea, I'm okay. Thanks to you, anyway." He shook his head a little.

"Nah, I just listened."

"And that's exactly what I needed." He smiled and rested his cheek on the top of my head, softly singing the song. I loved this song and I usualy hated covers because they did it no justice. But Adam made Steven Tyler sound like a drunk college kid doing karaoke at a sleezy bar. I could feel his lips moving on the top of my head and his hot breath. I leaned into his chest as we continued to dance. He pulled away and looked at me. I looked at his face and noticed something I never really had before.

"You have freckles." I informed him. They were all over, his cheeks, nose, eyelids, even a few on his lips. I couldn't help but think to myself how cute they were, particuraly the one on his lower lip.

"Really?" He asked, pretending to be shocked. "Well, thank bowie you told me. I would have never known."

"Thank Bowie?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yea. David Bowie is kind of like a god to me."

"Figures." The song ended and Adam dropped his hands from my waist.

"Food!" Alli yelled as she ran toward the kitchen. Everyone laughed.

"I'm craving pancakes." I said.

"Oh, me too!" Lil agreed.

"I'll make some." Adam offered.

"I'm kinda scared to let you cook for me." Kris joked.

"I'm an _awesome_ cook." Adam said, very sure of himself.

"I bet you are." Kris said sarcasticly. We all walked into the kitchen and sat down as Adam started making brunch.

"Blueberrys or chocolate chips?" He asked.

"Chocolate chips." Everyone said in unison, besides me. I said blueberrys.I sighed.

"I fail." Adam laughed.

"Blueberrys it is." Adam grinned.

"What?" We all asked.

"Blueberrys." He repeated.

"Just cuz you like her." Alli muttered. Me and Adam rolled our eyes. Adam made the food as we all sat and talked. He started setting plates down infront of everyone.

"Hey, these are chocolate chip!" Alli said, excited.

"Yes, they are." He set a plate infront of me. "But I made you blueberry." I smiled up at him.

"Thank you. Where is the syrup, Mr. Chef?" We all started eating and he wasn't kidding, the boy could cook. There was something so good about the pancakes and we all begged for more. Adam said there was no mix left and he would make some when we got more. We all went our seprate ways and Alli followed me to our room. Allisons eyes got wide as I pulled out my yoga mat.

"Yoga?" She asked.

"Yea, I've done it since I was like 14. Ever tried it?" She shook her head and sat on the floor.

"I kind of want to."

"Lets see if Lil wants to." She nodded.

"Lil!" She yelled, right in my ear. "Wanna do some yoga with me and my baby girl?!"

"Thanks for that. I really needed a busted ear drum today." She smiled at me.

"No problem, chicka." Lil walked into our room and stood in the door way.

"I suck at yoga." I shrugged.

"Alli's never done it before." Lil sat down next to me.

"I guess I'm in then." I led them through a few simple stretches. Well, _I_ thought they were simple. Lil didn't seem to have a problem either.

"How the freak are you guys doin' that? Are you double jointed?" Alli complained, falling to the floor for the third time since we had been in this pose. She got back up on her right knee, stretching her left leg out behinde her. She started to put her hands in the air, then fell again.

"Alli, all you have to do is balance yourself."

"Well, I don't have as good of balance as you." I opened my mouth to respond, but was interupted.

"Noone has worse balance than, Ana." He said, walking down the hall, a huge smile plastered on his face. I fell and hit my head on the floor.

"Finaly, someone else falls." She sat down on the ground with a huff. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"You okay?" Lil asked. I nodded.

"I just got distracted." They both rolled their eyes and smiled.

"Mhmm." They hummed in unison.

"Oh no, not you too, Lil." She smiled bigger, showing all her pearly white teeth.

"You two are gonna have very cute emo babies one day." I groaned.

"Ha! Told ya!" Alli sang, sticking her tongue out at me.

"Well, you like Anoop." I accused. Her face turned as red as her hair, and suddenly she was anxious to try out the pose again.

"You guys act like teenagers." Lil laughed.

"We are teenagers." We said at the same time. She laughed again.

"You girls wanna play some football with me and Anoop?" Kris asked, stepping into the room.

"It's ranning." Alli told him.

"I know. That means mud." He grinned.

"Is it tag or tackle?" His grin got bigger.

"Tackle."

"I'm so in!" I jumped up and grabbed Kris' hand.

"I guess I'll play." Lil said.

"I'll stay here and watch from the window." Alli told us. I shrugged.

"Your loss."

"We gotta go see who else wants to play." We walked into the living room, Megan, Danny, Adam and Alexis were watching TV. Adam was on the love seat, his head on one arm rest, his feet dangling over the other. I ran over and stood infront of him.

"What does _she_ want?" Megan snapped.

"_We're_ playing football." Kris said. "Anyone in?"

"Sure." Danny said.

"No way." Alexis muttered.

"It's muddy. I'll mess my hair up." Megan said.

"We wouldn't want that, now would we?" Kris mummbled.

"Are you in?" I looked at Adam.  
"I don't do sports." I sighed.

"Neither do I. But it's fun to just play, even if you suck."

"I don't know..." He hesitated. I stuck my bottom lip out and made big puppy eyes.

"Pwease Adam?" He sighed.

"You can stay in here with me, Adam." Megan said, batting her eyelashes.

"I'm in." I laughed and turned to Megan.

"Oh, damn. You'll have to stay in here alone." She glared at me.

"I gotta go change first." Adam got up.

"Oh, I should too."

"Bet I can beat ya up stairs." I shook my head and narrowed my eyes.

"Ready, set, go!" We took off running up the satirs to the bathroom. He reached it one step before I did and turned to face me.

"Oh, you're just too slow."

"Not my fault you have freakishly long legs. Tall asshole."

"I'm not that tall. You're just a midget." I glared at him.

"We prefer the term 'little people.'" He laughed.

"How tall are you anyway?"

"Around 5'3. How tall are you? Like 8 feet at least." I joked.

"Close. 6'1." I shook my head.

"Tall people." I said, pretending to be disgusted.

"Short people." He said with the same tone. We went to go change. I threw on old sweats and an old hoodie. I grabbed my only pair of gym shoes and pulled them on, then went out in the hall just as Adam was leaving his room. He had on some old torn up jeans, a plain black T-shirt and plain black gym shoes.

"Sexy." I said, only half joking, I liked the casual look on him.

"I know." We went to meet the others by the door. Everyone who wasn't palying was crowded around the big bay window to watch. We all ran outside and within 20 seconds, I was soaking wet from the rain. I pulled my hair into a ponytail as Kris said we needed to get into teams. Adam linked arms with me and Kris smiled.

"No. I'm splitting you two up." He grinned evily.

"Fine." I huffed. This way, I got to tackle him. The teams ended up being: Kris, me, Anoop, and Michael. And, Adam, Danny, Lil and Jasmine.

"You're gonna get your ass kicked, Lambert." He was standing only a few feet away, but he looked blurry threw the rain.

"We'll see about that, Flowers." Kris handed me the ball, I crouched down and got ready to hike the ball.

"Hut, hut, hike!" I threw the ball through my legs to Anoop. He caught it and threw it to Kris on the other end of the lawn. I ran as fast as I could without slipping in the mud. I was about to catch the ball but I got tackled and fell to the ground. I rolled over to find Lil on top of me laughing her head off.

"This is fun." She giggled. We got up and she picked up the ball and we started to play again. Adam had the ball and was about to make a touch down. I just couldn't let that happen. I ran up to him and tackled him, he fell to the ground. We were laying in the mud next to each other and laughing so hard my side was starting to hurt.

"And I was so clean." He laughed. "I'm not now." I sat up and rubbed a big chunk of mud from my arm on his face.

"You got somethin' on your face." He scrunched up his nose and rolled over on top of me, trying to rub a handful of mud into my face. I held his wrist, trying to push his hand away. I was already covered with mud but it was fun to play around with him.

"Eww!" I screamed as he shoved the gunk in my face. "I am going to kill you." I growled, trying to look like I was really mad at him. I was pretty sure he knew I wasn't mad, but he played along. His eyes went wide and he jumped up, running away from me. I ran after him and jumped on his back.

"What, you want a piggy back ride?" I laughed.

"Yea, I do actualy."

"Okay, just don't fall off."

"Tell me if I get too heavy." He laughed.

"Right, what do you weigh, 80 pounds?"

"110." I informed him. I could almost hear him roll his eyes. He started walking back over to the group, all watching us, looking some what annoyed. I looked over to the window to see Alli clapping, looking rediculously happy and winking at me. Megan had her arms folded accross her chest and was glaring so fiercly that I was sure she must be posessed. Or maybe the devil. I wasn't sure which, but I decided it would be fun to piss her off more. I moved my hands from Adams shoulders and ran them threw his hair, down around his neck, then onto his chest. He twisted his neck to look up at my face.

"Not that I mind it, but what are you doing?"

"Having fun." I glanced at Megan and he followed my eyes.

"Oh," He smirked. "I want to have fun, too. Follow my lead." He pulled me off his back and set me down in front of him. I looked up at him, squinting to see his face through the rain. He looked down at me and smiled, as he inched his face closer to mine. He put his hands on my hips and pulled me closer. I felt my heart flipping around in my chest as he tucked a strand of lose hair behinde my ear and leaned in a little more. He planted a kiss on my cheek, right next to my lips. I felt the blood rush to my skin and heat my whole face. He pulled back and looked into my eyes. Even threw all the rain I could see his beautiful eyes glowing. He smirked and dropped his hands.

"Well, I think we pissed her off."

"Who?" I asked, feeling stupid. He raised his eyebrows.

"Megan." I just stood there, staring up at him. "Blonde girl. Bubbly. Highly annoying."

"Yea, yea. I, um, good." I turned around to see that Megan was gone and Alli was practicly dying from laughter, while Scott shook his head trying to contain his own laughing.

"Wanna go back to the game?" He whispered in my ear. His hot breath on my ear and neck sent a shock up and down my spine.

"Sure, sure." I had pretty much forgot about the football game. He pursed his lips, trying to hold back a laugh as we walked back to the others.

"If you two are done trying to bring my pancakes back up," Kris started. "We can finish this game."

"Yup, gimme the ball." We started playing again and Kris scored a touchdown, winning the game for our team. He started to do a crazy little victory dance and I ran over to Adam.

"Kicked your ass."

"No, _Kris_ kicked my ass. _You_ ran around tackleing everything in sight." I laughed. It was true, I _did_ like to tackle people.

"Whatever, we still beat you." He grabbed my hand.

"Lets go inside. It's raining out here." I rolled my eyes. We walked up the porch and he opend the door. I went to take a step in but was pushed back.

"You guys had better clean up the mess you make on my floor." Alexis growled.

"Adam will clean it up, Alex. Don't worry." She nodded and I smiled up at Adam.

"I hate cleaning. You can do it." I shook my head.

"I hate it, too. Why do you think I volunteered you?"

"You clean it."

"No you."

"Alli." We said in unison. She had more energy than the sun, she should have no problem. As I stepped into the air conditioned house I shivered, a chill going down my spine.

"You can shower first. I don't want you to freeze to death." Kris said from behinde me.

"Is that okay with you?" I looked over at Adam.

"Of course. I wouldn't want an ice sculpter of you in the living room. We might wanna think about a swan though..." He trailed off. I rolled my eyes and fought back a laugh at his dumb joke. Megan came bouncing over.

"You looked really great out there." She winked at Kris. So she was going for the married one now?

"I, er, thanks." She smiled and giggled.

"I would give you a hug. But you're all muddy and this is my favorite dress." She moved around so the frilly yellow dress would ruffle.

"It's okay." He smiled.

"When you get cleaned up we can do whatever you want." She said, seductivly.

"I think I'm just gonna watch some TV. Thanks."

"Hey, Meg." I said, taking a step towards her.

"What?" She asked, all cheeryness gone.

"I really like that dress. Where'd you get it?" She looked at me for a second, shocked.

"Hollister."

"Oh, I see." I grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug, wrapping my arms around her and pressing my cheek to her hair.

"Eww! What are you doing! Get off me!" She pushed me away and the yellow dress was now covered in mud.

"Guess it's time for a trip to Hollister." I shrugged. Adam started laughing a little too loud behinde me. I could hear the others trying to hold theirs back.

"You dumb bitch!" She started yelling, following me as I walked to the bathroom. "I can't believe you just did that. Are you jealous? If you are it aint my problem that I'm prettier than you." I heard Adam snort, and realized he was still following us to watch the show. "God, I can't wait til I win this stupid show so I can rub it in your ugly little face." I opened the door to the bathroom. "You're gonna pay for a new dress." I spun around, and looked at her. Adam was standing right behinde her, hand over his mouth, trying to keep control.

"Why don't you just use all that money you're gonna make when you beat my ugly ass and make millions?" I slammed the door in her face before she could answer and started the shower. I stepped into the warm water and it raised gose bumps all over my whole body. I shivered for a second and then I warmed up. I washed all the mud off my body and out of my hair, turning all the water brown. I got out and wrapped the towel around me and tried to run to my room without seeing anyone. Of course, Adam was out in the hall, about to go into his room. He turned around and stopped right in his tracks. His eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open. His eyes trailed over my body, barely covered by the little blue towel. My face turned red and I pulled the towel tighter around my chest.

"I, um, um," He stuttered.

"I'm gonna get dressed. You can have the shower." I hurried into my room and shut the door, falling onto Allis bed. I hated how I couldn't help but smile at the reaction he got. I liked that I made him trip on his words and get tongue tied. My face turned red again as I thought about the kiss outside. It wasn't even on the lips and it had me feeling light headed. But, I always got light headed around the people I liked. I sat up and almost threw myself off the bed. I could _not_ like Adam. Alli would _never_ let me forget she was right. But, I didn't know who _wouldn't_ fall for Adam. He was funny, gorgeous, smart, sweet, gorgeous, talented, did I say gorgeous? He was there for me when I needed someone and he was a great guy. I liked him. Alot.

"Damn it."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Feedback makes my day.

Leave some:)


	6. Chapter 6

So, I got **really **annoyed with this chapter. I wanted it to be perfect but I don't think I could get it exactly how I wanted it. So I settled on this. lol

I hope you like it. Don't yell at me if it's crappy:)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My knees were shaking and my palms were sweaty around the microphone as I watched Anoop being judged.

"Hey." Adam said from behinde me. That big geeky smile that I hadn't been able to hold back for the past couple days whenever he was around broke out on my face.

"Hey." My voice was shakey. He put a hand on my shoulder.

"I can't believe you're this nervous. You're gonna be amazing." I turned around and smiled up at him.

"Promise?" He grabbed my hand. He smiled at me and I forgot what I was so worried about.

"I promise." He hugged me and they told me I had two minutes to be on stage.

"Go get 'em." Alli ran over to me and kissed my cheek. She had already sung and was so great.

"Kill 'em, baby girl." I forced a smile and walked out on the stage. The audiance cheered and I went to the middle of the stage.

"And we're back on in 3, 2, 1."

"Hello, welcome back to American Idol." Ryan said, standing next to Paulas chair. "It is Micheal Jackson week and up next is Audriana Flowers, singing ABC by the Jackson Five." I took a deep breath as the music started. I gave it my all and actualy started to really enjoy it and forget about the cameras. The nerves came back as I faced the judges. Paula and Kara had huge smiles on their faces.

"Yo, yo. Audriana. I liked it. I think you're a very good singer, exspecialy when you consider how young you are. You were full of energy and you sang your heart out. The only thing I would say I had a problem with is that you didn't make it your own as much as you could. It wasn't Karaoke, but it didn't show me as much of your personality as I would have liked." I nodded and smiled at Randy and turned to Kara.

"Audriana, I have liked you from the very begining. Tonight, I think you gave it your all, and you rocked it." She smiled. I turned to Paula.

"Audri, you have so much talent. You're extremly confident for a seventeen year old. You did so well on that stage tonight and I am so proud of you. I think you will be back next week." She clapped and I thanked her. Simon smiled and I swallowed hard.

"I didn't like you at first, and I didn't want to put you in the top 13. I wasn't sure you were going to be good enough or could handle this." My stomache fell as I waited for the bashing. "I'm happy to say you proved me wrong." My mouth dropped open a little and everyone cheered as Ryan walked over to me.

"How was it being on this stage for the first time?" He asked, putting an arm around my shoulders.

"It was amazing. I was nervous at first, but once I got started I had so much fun."

"And how do you feel about the judges comments?"

"Good. I was kinda scared. I'm glad they liked it."

"Coming up after the break is Adam Lambert, doing Black or White." I ran backstage to see him before he went out.

"You were so great, Ana." He said, pulling me into a tight hug. "Best of tonight."

"Yea, well you haven't gone yet." He pulled away and rolled his eyes.

"I gotta go out there."

"Good luck. You're gonna amaze everyone."

"Thanks, sweetie." He kissed my forhead and ran out to the stage. I stared after him.

"You did such a good job!" Alli sqweeled, wrapping her arms around me and picking me up off the ground.

"Careful, Alli. I'm breakable." She set me down.

"You were great." Lil hugged me.  
"Hope you're ready to go home." Megan said, walking over to Kris and touching his arm. I ignored her and turned my attention to the show.

"...Adam Lambert, doing Black or White." The crowd clapped and cheered as Adam started. I knew he had them from the first note. He used the whole stage, connecting with the crowd and the judges. He threw a few sexy glances at the camera that made my heart beat faster and he finished on that freakishly amazing note. As soon as he was done the whole place was on their feet. He smiled so big I thought his cheeks were going to crack. All the judges pretty much told him he was going to win the show, and I couldn't say I didn't agree. He ran backstage and attacked me with a hug.

"Was I okay?"

"No you sucked." I said sarcasticly. He laughed and then looked at me.

"I'm gonna go see my family. Wanna meet them?" A secret part of me was excited that he wanted me to meet his family.

"Well, I really should go see _my_ family."

"Right. I'll see you later then?" I nodded and went off to find my family. Someone grabbed me from behinde and sqeezed me.

"My little girl! You were so great!" I turned around.

"Hi, Mom." Her eyes were wet. "Mom," I whined. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm just so proud of you, Audri." She hugged me again.

"You really were great." My dad smiled, kissing my cheek.

"Thanks, Dad."

"Sup, Audri?" Abby punched my shoulder. I smiled, I was happy she wasn't making a huge deal. She knew I didn't want that.

"Same old stuff. You know, singing for all of America. The usual." She smiled.

"Who's the hottie eyeing you? He's got a great voice." I turned to see Adam smiling at me.

"Ana," He said, walking up to us with a group of people following him.

"Hey, Adam." He hugged me and turned to the group.

"I want you to meet some people. You guys, this is Audriana. Ana, this is my mom." She shook my hand.

"You are beautiful." I blushed. Adam rolled his eyes at her.

"Thank you, nice to meet you Mrs. Lambert."

"Please, call me Leila."

"This is my dad, Eber." He smiled and nodded at me.

"Pleasure to meet you, Audriana."

"This is my friend, Brad." He just winked at me and smiled, making me laugh.

"And this is my brother, Neil." Neil opend his mouth to speak, but Adam held up a hand. "And he will now refrain from making pervy comments." He closed his mouth and shook my hand.

"Hey." He smiled. I noticed that Adam and Neil looked alot alike, and they both looked like their dad.

"Nice to meet you all. Everyone," I turned to my family. "This is Adam. Adam, this is my mom." They shook hands.

"Mrs. Flowers."

"Oh, you can call me Sandy."

"Sandy." He nodded.

"This is my dad."

"Call me Don."

"And this is my sister, Abby." She shook his hand, and I knew that look on her face.

"So, how old are you?"

"Abby!" I hit her arm. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine. How old's your brother?" Neil raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Abbigale!" My mom scolded. She sighed and Adam laughed. Our familys talked a little and then they had to leave.

"Do you have Friday off?" I heard Brad ask Adam as I was saying good-bye to his mom.

"No, but I have Saturday off. What are you plotting, Bradly?"

"Well, I wanna go clubbing, and it's just not the same without you."

"I don't know. That's probly not the best idea. Why don't you just come chill at the mansion?"

"Chill with all your American Idol friends? Exciting."

"Some of them are really cool. Come on, I'll even buy some cheap beer and have everyone hit on you." Brad laughed.

"Alright, alright. I'll call you." I didn't even realize that I was staring at them until Abby whispered in my ear.

"He is _really_ hot. But try to be more subtle about the drooling." I snapped my eyes up to her but ignored the comment.

"Are you gonna be here next week?" She nodded.

"When I told my boss you were on the show he said I could have all the time off I needed to support you. So, try to stay on the show for a while."

"Alright." I laughed. We all hugged and my mom started to cry again for no reason. I walked them out to the car and they were gone.

"Hey, wanna give me a ride? Kris ditched me for his wife." He said, walking up beside me.

"Sure." I looked up at him and even in the dark he looked gorgeous. "You owe me." He smiled.

"How bout we go get ice cream? I'll pay."

"You would live off ice cream if you could, wouldn't you?" He shrugged.

"I got a sweet tooth." He took my hand and we walked to my car.

"Put your seatbelt on. I'm not a good driver." He laughed.

"I already guessed that." He put it on and started playing with the radio. His phone started ringing.

"Brad, I'll call...Brad st...Bradly Bell! I will call you later...I'm busy...Okay, bye bye." He sighed and closed his phone.

"Exs." He muttered. We were sitting at a red light and my head snapped over to him.

"Exs?" He bit his lip.

"Um, um, uhg. Damn. I guess I have to tell you now. I mean I already was but, I was gonna wait and-"

"Are you...are you, gay?" I didn't want to offend him. It wasn't a bad thing, I had alot of gay friends. It was just that it felt like someone was digging their nails into my heart right now. He sighed.

"Well, no. If I had to put a label on it, I'd say I'm bi." I suddenly felt like I could breathe better and a small smile crossed my lips.

"So, you like the meat and the taco?" He laughed.

"Yea, I guess I do." I looked down and smiled.

"Ana, the lights green."

"Oh." I started driving, only to be stopped again by another red light. I looked down at my hands on the steering wheel.

"You don't have a problem...with me liking guys?"

"Of course not." I looked over at him. He smiled.

"Good, I didn't know how you'd react." I rolled my eyes.

"You honestly thought I would care?"

"Well, no. Ana, light."

"Well, I don't. I have gay friends you know." He laughed.

"But I'm not gay."

"Right, only half." We got to the ice cream stand and he got this excited look on his face. It was adorible and I couldn't help but smile at it as we got out of the car.

"Ana," I looked up at him. "Could you, um, not tell anyone? About me being bi."

"Of course I wont." He smiled and walked up to the counter.

"Hello, welcome to the Whippy Dippy. What can I get you tonight?" A blonde girl asked in a bubbly voice, and she reminded me way to much of Megan. I looked up at the menue and read it over.

"I'll have a cherry cordial flurry."

"What size?"

"Uhm, small." She smiled and wrote it down.

"And for you, sir?"

"Large swirl, in a cone."

"You will not eat all that." He snorted.

"Whatever. Have you ever seen me with ice cream? I eat full containers sometimes."

"That explains it." I said, poking his stomache.

"I know, I needa lose some weight." I frowned at him.

"I was kidding. You don't need to lose a pound."

"No, I needa loose about 15."

"No, you're perfect." I accidently spit out. He smiled and I looked away to hide the red on my cheeks. He poked my stomache.

"Stop." I giggled, pushing his hand away.

"Oh, is someone ticklish?"

"No." He smirked at me and my eyes got wide. He grabbed my sides and started tickleing me. I laughed insanly and tried to push him away.

"Stop...oh my god...Adam....please!" I spit out between laughter. He stopped and smiled at me.

"Here you go." The girl handed us our ice cream.

"Thank you."

"Have a nice night." Adams ice cream was _huge_. He couldn't eat all of that. We sat down at one of the yellow tables infront of the building.

"So, did you like my family?" He asked suddenly.

"Yea, they were really nice. Your parents seem really in love." He laughed so hard he almost lost his ice cream.

"Don't do that while I'm eating!"

"What?" He was still laughing.

"Ana, my parents have been divorced for years."

"Really? The're so...nice to each other."

"Well I think they may be 'getting back together.'" He made air quotes.

"That's great!" He frowned.

"No. They 'get back together' a couple times a year." I raised an eyebrow, still confused. "Basicaly, the're gonna have sex and if I was still at home I'd have to hear it." He shivered in horror.

"Oh, I see."

"Your family's really nice." He said, changing the subject.

"I guess so, but I think you may have to watch out for Neil. My sister might try to get in his pants." He laughed.

"Trust me, she wouldn't have to try very hard. He's such a man whore."

"Well then, I guess the're perfect for each other."

"Doesn't Abby have a daughter?"

"Yupp, Melanie." I smiled. "I miss her. She's three. She looks just like me, only prettier." He shook his head.

"I doubt that." I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. He looked down, so I dropped it.

"Damn! You already ate half of that thing?!"

"I _love_ ice cream."

"I know, but that's just...I don't even know."

"I'll probly want more by the time we get home." I shook my head.

"You're crazy."

"So I've been told." He finished the over sized ice cream before I was even half way done with mine.

"Geeze." He smiled.

"You gonna eat that?" He pointed a painted finger at my flurry. I rolled my eyes.

"What? I was serious." I shoved a bite into my mouth.

"Yes, I am." I ate the rest and he waited patiently. By the time we got home, it was way past the curfew for the Idols.

"Well, we're in trouble." I sighed.

"Nah, I texted Kris and had him and Alli cover for us." I smiled.

"Good thinking." We got out of the car and he grabbed my hand as we walked to the door. I went to open it, but he stopped me.

"Wait." I looked up at him and he was staring down at me.

"What?" I whispered. I suddenly was finding it hard to breathe.

"I just, I wanna try something." He put his hands in the small of my back and pulled me closer to him, inching his face closer to mine. He paused for a second, then gently pressed his lips to mine. I didn't respond at first, I was shocked. Then I realized what was happening. I wraped my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer to him. My mind started spinning, and I didn't care who saw. The world stopped moving and noone else exsisted. It was just me and Adam, his soft freckled lips against mine. I felt him smile and he pulled away. He looked into my eyes and moved his hands.

"What was that for?" I asked, breathless.

"I just wanted to see how that would feel."

"How did that feel?" He smiled.

"Good." I felt a huge smile break out on my face.

"Good enough to do it again?" He smirked and pulled me toward him again. He pushed his lips to mine, with a little more force. I tangled my fingers in his hair and he pulled me into him more. I felt his tongue run over my lower lip, asking for acsess. I opened my mouth a little. I didn't know how long we kissed for and I didn't care. The house could have caught on fire and I wouldn't have noticed. He pulled back again and let out a shakey breath.

"Wanna go inside?" I nodded and he took my hand again and led me in. The house was quiet. I guessed most of them were in bed.

"Wanting more ice cream yet?" He laughed.

"I wouldn't mind it." I rolled my eyes.

"You're gonna die from sugar over load." He laughed.

"Are you going to bed?" I looked at the clock and realized it was 12:30 and we had to get up at 7.

"Yea, I guess I should." He walked me up to my room and we stopped outside the door.

"Well, good night, Ana." He he leaned down and placed a quick kiss on my lips.

"Night, Adam."

"I'll see you tomarrow." He kissed my cheek and walked down the hall, into his room. After he shut his door, I stood there for a couple seconds, unable to move. I was tempted to pinch myself and see if I was awake. I walked into the room, in a daze. I layed on the bed and my mind started going crazy. One half of my brain was yelling how amazing tonight was, performing on the stage for the first time, seeing my family, Adam. The other half was yelling at me, telling me how hurt I was going to get. Nothing could really happen between me and Adam because I was underage. And I wasn't sure what I wanted to happen, anyways. Since Jason I had never wanted to be with anyone, or let anyone in. There was something so different about Adam, and he was making me break the one rule I had for myself. Don't fall. I had been kind of ignoring the fact that I had fallen for him, hard. If he didn't feel the same way it didn't matter how I felt. But now he _did_ feel the same way and it had me very confused and panicked. But when his arms where around me, it didn't feel wrong or dangerous. It felt safe. It felt like I wasn't going to get hurt, but like something amazing was going to come out of it. I smiled a little. Then a small voice in my head reminded me that I used to feel the same way in Jasons arms. Adam would never hurt me like Jason, though. The voice reminded me that I used to tell myself Jason would never hurt me. I wanted to throw that dumb little voice infront of a bus. I sighed. I didn't even know what he wanted. For all I knew he would pretend like it never even happend. A big part of me wanted him to forget about it, a bigger part wanted something more to come out of all this. I closed my eyes and I felt the exhustian of the day fall over me. I yawned. Tomarrow I would talk to Adam about everything and get my thoughts straightened out. That both terrifyed and excited me beyond words. I slowly fell asleep, going over what I would say to him in my head.

The next morning Allis alarm went off at five. I rolled over and covered my head with the pillow. It didn't drown out the obnoxsious beeping so I threw the pillow at it.

"Hey!" Alli yelled, throwing it back at me. I groaned.

"Allison, we don't have to be up for another two hours." I felt her sit on my bed.

"Well, we're going to the gym." I cracked one eye open to look at her.

"Who the hell is we?" She smiled.

"Me and you." I closed my eye.

"No."

"Not giving you the option, sweetie." She pulled the covers off of me.

"No." I repeated.

"Come on. Gotta work that booty." She pulled on my arm.

"I want to be fat." I rolled over.

"You gotta work off all that ice cream." I sighed.

"I had a small. I'll work it off later."

"We can make Adam come."

"Yea, he had a large. Go bug him."

"Speaking of Adam, you two were out late last night."

"Yea, we got ice cream." She pulled on my arm harder and I gave in with a sigh, sitting up.

"I know. Why?" I shrugged, letting out a yawn.

"He likes ice cream."

"Did anything else happen?" I was too tired to be annoyed or worried about what to say.

"No, Alli." She pouted.

"So you guys didn't have uber hot, kinky, rough, sex?" I rolled my eyes.

"Only in your extremely twisted dreams."

"Well, whatever. Go get ready. I'll see if he wants to come."

"He doesn't. No normal person wants to go to the gym at five AM." She laughed once.

"And since when is Adam normal?" She had a point.

"Whatever, go ask." I forced myself up and to the bathroom to wash my face, hoping it would wake me up. Adam stumbled into the bathroom, his hair a mess and his eyeliner smeared on his face. He was in boxers and a white muscle shirt.

"Alli said I have to workout cuz I'm fat." He whined. I held back a smile, he was too adorable for his own good.  
"I gotta go, too. Apparently I need to 'work my booty.'" He sighed.

"Fine. If you go, I'll go." I smiled, and he smiled back.

"Maybe, we can lock her up some where and go back to bed." He shook his head.

"Not worth the hell she'd cause when we let her out." I pulled out my tooth brush and squeezed some toothpaste on it.

"Who ever said we were gonna let her out?" He laughed.

"You would miss her too much." I shrugged, brushing my teeth.

"I woulbn't mibss the vake up caws." I slurred, mouth full of minty paste. He smiled and bit his freckled lip.

"I can't argue with that." I spit and rinsed out my mouth, then wipped it with a towel.

"That tooth paste is too minty." I complained, walking back to the sink.

"Hey," He put a finger under my chin and made me look up at his face. Even with a little bit of sleep still in his eyes, they were fierce and breath-takingly beautiful. He pressed his lips to mine for a second, then pulled away and rubbed his thumb softly over my bottom lip. "You know, this is the first time I've seen you without makeup or anything." I blushed and looked down.

"I know. I look like shit. Bu-" He pushed his mouth onto mine again and it knocked the breath right out of me.

"No. I was going to say you look beautiful. You're a natural beauty." I smiled.

"Well, I like you without makeup, too. You shouldn't cover up those freckles." I put my hand on his face and rubbed my finger over one right by his nose. He started leaning towards me again, but we heard the bedroom door swing open. He let go of me and took a step back, so he was standing in the doorway and i moved back to the mirror to brush my hair.

"Hurry up you guys. I'm ready to bounce." Adam rolled his eyes as Alli pushed him out of the way so she could get into the bathroom.

"Uhg." I grunted. I walked to my closet to figure out what to wear.

"I better go change." He turned around and winked at me, then walked out the room. I smiled after him and Alli laughed.

"Geeze, you guys want each other." I made a show of turning my head to her and rolling my eyes. I wasn't sure if I could lie to Allison and I wasn't gonna test it on something big like this. I put on some running shorts, a tank top and my gym shoes and walked out into the hall. Alli was pulling on Adams arms, trying to get him out of his room. They were whisper yelling, trying not to wake anyone.  
"Adam freaking Lambert!" Alli yanked on his arm again.

"Sleeeep!" He groaned. I walked over to them and pushed Alli out of the way.

"Hell no," I grabbed his hand. "You said you would go if I would. And I gotta go. So get your cute little butt in the car. Now." He sighed.

"Fine! You owe me big time!" He stomped off toward the front door. Alli opened her mouth, but I held up a finger.

"Shut up. No comments about the cute thing." She opened her mouth again. "Or I'm going back to bed." She sighed.

"Geeze. Okay." We walked outside and Adam was on the hood of his car, asleep. I held back an 'Aww' that would get Alli on my case again.

"He's so tired." I laughed.

"Now I gotta wake his ass up again."

"But he looks so peacful."

"Don't care." She walked over and opened up the car door then slammed on the horn. He jumped up and almost fell on his face.

"Bitch." He mummbled. He walked to Allis car and got in the back seat. I got in the front.

"I'll kick her ass for you later." He smiled slightly and layed down.

"Thanks, babe." I smiled as Alli got in the car. We drove off and I leaned my head on the window. Allison was talking but noone was listening. I was drifting to sleep when she cut off the engine.

"Alright. Time to wake up losers." I got out of the car and opened up the back door. He groaned.

"I feel your pain." He rolled over so his face was in the seat and sighed. I looked up at Allison and she was facing the building so I kissed his cheek. I felt him smile under my lips.

"Please get up. I can't deal with Alli alone." He rolled back over.

"Kiss." He stuck his lips out. I glanced at Alli again and kissed him, lingering for a second.

"Now up." He pulled himself out of the car and dragged himself into the gym.

"It smells so bad in here." Adam complained, still bitchy from being half asleep.

"I know, it smells like sweat and-"

"Death." He cut me off.

"Yea, death. That works."

"You guys are such babies. Here are your guest passes." Adam took his and threw it on the floor.

"Opps. Lost mine. Can I go home now?" I laughed.

"Pick it up." Alli growled. He rolled his eyes and picked it up. Allison led us into the gym and got on a tredmill.

"Maybe we can take her keys and steal her car so we can go home."

"You guys know I can hear you, right?"

"Let's just workout. It couldn't hurt." He pouted.

"Yes it could." We gave in and worked out. I even started to break a sweat. By the time we left I was ready for a long shower. On the way home Adam and I were more awake. We all danced to 'Shake it' by Metro Station. I laughed at Adam, shaking his ass on the seat. We got home and noone was up yet so we all decided to take a shower.

"Me first." Alli said. "I got the sweatiest." She ran into the bathroom and me and Adam sat on the couch. He turned on the TV and put an arm around me. He flipped threw the channels and stopped.

"The big comfy couch!" We said at the sme time. He laughed and kissed my cheek. I looked up at him and knew it was now or never. I had to ask, to get the answers we both needed.

"Adam?" He must have heard something in my voice because he turned to me and muted the TV.

"Yea?" I let out a heavy breath. He pulled me into his chest. "Talk to me, Ana."

"I, well, uhg. I hate these conversations." He kissed my head.

"Talk." He repeated.

"I was just wondering, uhm, what's,er, you know, going on between us?" He let out a short laugh.

"Aww. Is that what this is about? You had me worried. I don't know. What do you want to be going on between us?"

"I don't know. This kinda thing scares me." He nodded, understanding.

"Well, I really like you. But I think what happens should be up to you." I looked up at him and I wasn't sure where this was going, but I knew what I wanted.

"I don't think I could be just friends with you." I whispered. His kissed my lips softly.

"I couldn't either."

"I'm scared." I confessed.

"I would never hurt you, Ana. Never." I swallowed hard. My heart beat faster because I believed him.

"I know. But, let's not tell anyone right now. It'll just cause problems." He smirked.

"You just don't want to give Alli the satisfaction of being right." I smiled.

"She'd never let anyone forget she was right." I leaned up and kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck and leaning into him. Our kissing turned into a full on makeout session. He pulled me on top of him as he layed down on the couch. He had one hand on my lower back and one running threw my hair. He kissed along my jaw line, down my neck, and along my collar bone. My skin started to tingle and my head started to spin. We heard someone on the steps and I jumped up, moving to the chair next to the couch. Adam shook his head, laughing at me. I glared at him and he turned to the TV.

"Adam!" Megan squeeled, running down the steps. I rolled my eyes and his face twisted into an annoyed expression.

"Meg." He grumbled, not turning from the Big Comfy Couch. She sat down next to him and kissed his cheek. I ground my teeth. He crinckled his nose and pushed her away.

"Ana, come help me make breakfast." He got up and we went to the kitchen.

"Bitch is gonna get her ass kicked." He kissed my nose.

"She's not worth it." People started to come down and we ate and got ready.

"Ready?" Alli asked Adam and Kris as we were about to leave.

"Let's roll." Kris said. We walked out to the drive way and I stopped, grabbing Adams hand when I saw someone leaning against my car. I squeezed his hand and he wrapped an arm around me. I looked up at him and he was staring back at me, confused and worried.

"Hey." He said, stepping away from the car. I took a step so I was hiding behinde Adam. I started to shake.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I bet you can guess who it is:) It's not supposed to be a big secret. I just like to build suspense:)

And as always, leave feedback.

It makes my day:)


	7. Chapter 7

So, I'm _really_ sorry this took so long to get out. I had _allot_ of problems with it. First, I typed the whole chapter and had it perfect, then my computer crashed and I lost all of it. Then I started school so I can't write as often. And I just couldn't make the chapter as good as it was before I lost all the data so it ended up being a filler. I'm not really sure if I like this chapter. But let me know what you think.

P.S. Sorry Jess08. I told her I'd have this chap out on wensday and that didn't happen. haha. Sorry(:

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is that who I think it is?" He growled in my ear. I closed my eyes and nodded my head into his side. He pulled me tighter to him.

"I wanted to see you." Jason took another step toward us and smiled. I could hear everyone else whispering behind us. Megan laughed loudly and I resisted the urge to strangle her. Adam pushed me behind him and turned around to the rest of the idols.

"You guys go ahead. We'll meet you at the studio." His voice was fierce and they all obayed, quickly walking to their cars. Alli and Kris hesitated.

"Audri..." Alli looked at me for reasurance.

"Go." I whispered. "We'll be right behind you." She still didn't look convinced but Kris pulled on her arm.

"Come on, Allison. You can ride with me." They walked off. As soon as everyone was gone Adam turned back around, keeping me safly against his back.

"You have ten seconds to explain to me why I shouldn't kick your ass right now." He growled.

"Who the hell are you?"

"It doesn't matter." I stood on my tip toes to see over Adams shoulder.

"Whatever, dude. I didn't come to see you." He started to walk forward again.

"Don't come near her."

"Who the hell is this, Audri?" I stepped to the side of Adam. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into him.

"Adam, it's okay."

"She has a mind of her own you know. If she wants to talk to me, she can." He looked down at me and he looked terrifyed. It almost made me want to cry. I wrapped my arm around him.

"I'm fine here." I was surprised that my voice didn't crack. He shrugged.

"Audri, I almost forgot how pretty you are." Adam snorted. "What?" He snarled.

"Pretty? Don't insult her. She's beautiful."

"Is he your boyfriend or something?" I looked up at him. His jaw was clenched tight and his face was unreadable.

"Yea. He is." He looked pissed for a moment but then he smiled. Six months ago, that smile would have made my heart break in two, and then melt. I was more satisfyed than I thought I would be when I felt nothing.

"Oh, well that's cool."

"Jason, I told you to leave me alone." He looked hurt.

"Why? I just want to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to you. You know what you did to me."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He glanced at Adam, nervously. Adams hand twitched on my waist. I guessed he was having the same urge to punch him in the face that I was.

"Don't worry. He knows. Everything." His eyes got wide and his face turned red.

"You stupid whore! It's not his business." He yelled a million more names at me that I tuned out. I cringed into Adams side when 'worthless' managed to find it's way to my ears. Adam stepped infront of me again.

"Don't you fucking talk to her like that. Now get out before I call the cops." His voice was so fierce and laced with venom that they even scared me a little. Jason clenched his fist at his side.

"Fine." He turned around.

"And Jason," He spit his name like it was a dirty word. "If you ever bother her again, I don't care if you just happen to run into her on the streets, I will call the cops and make sure you get arrested." Jason rolled his eyes, but jumped in his car and sped off. I took and deep breath and let a tear run down my cheek. He pulled me into him and I burried my face in his chest, where I felt safe. I layed my ear over his heart and let the steady rythem calm me.

"Are you okay?" He whispered. I sniffed and rubbed my eyes with the back of my hands.

"I'll be fine." He let out a heavy breath and shook a little.

"Are _you_ okay?" I pulled away from him and looked at his face.

"Don't worry about me."

"That's not very likely." He sighed.

"I'm okay. It was just so hard to let him walk out of here." I stood on my tip toes and pressed my lips to his. He put his hands on my hips and leaned into me. After a few minutes, just when I was wishing we could do this for hours, he pulled away. He pushed his forehead to mine and smiled slightly.

"Better?" He kissed my nose and grabbed my hand.

"Much. Come on. Alli's already gonna be suspicious. Let's not leave her waiting." I groaned. Everyone saw the way he was holding me. There was no way we were going to be left alone about this. I got into his car. He started the engine and messed with the radio. 'I don't wanna miss a thing' was playing.

"You know, I think this is our song." I smiled, remembering the dance.

"Hmm, I think so, too. I like this song." He put his hand on mine and squeezed a little.

"Me too." It was quiet for a minute.

"Will Jason," He growled the name. "Tell anyone? About us." I thought for a second.

"No, he probly thinks we were just saying it so he'd back off. Plus, he's probly forgoten about it by now." He had the brain capcity of a three year old. We pulled into the parking lot and my stomache dropped.

"We don't _really_ need to go in, do we?" He laughed.

"Yea, I think we do."

"I'll just wait for you out here." He rolled his eyes.

"Audriana, it wont be _that _bad."

"You don't have to room with Alli." I mummbled.

"No, but I do have to room with Kris."

"So?"

"He's just as annoying as Alli. He's just less open about it."

"But guys don't like to talk about this stuff. Alli is gonna want to know every detail."

"Come on, Ana. You'll survive." I folded my arms accross my chest and huffed. He stuck out his bottom lip and made tears build up in his eyes.

"Fine!" I moaned. He took my hand as we walked toward the door. I pulled away and he looked hurt.

"That's not going to help me lie to Alli." He shook his head and opend the door.

"You're impossibal." We went in and Simon Fuller stopped us.

"They all said that there was some trouble at the mansion?"

"There was, but I took care of it. It shouldn't be a problem again." Adam assured him.

"May I ask what the issue was?" Adam looked down at me.

"A guy that I used to know came by. That's all. Adam told him not to come around again."

"Do you think he will?" Adam looked at me again.

"No, I don't think so, sir." Adam let out a heavy breath.

"Good. Audriana, would you please go join the girls in wardrobe. Adam, the guys are rehersing." We nodded and he walked away.

"See you in a little bit." He kissed me and then we went our seperate ways.

"There you are!" Alli yelled the second I walked into the room. She handed Lil the shoes she was holding and ran over to me.

"I like those."

"Audri, stop."

"I'm just sayin'. If you don't want them I'm gonna wear them."

"Was that, uhm, was that who I think it was?" I nodded and looked down.

"Yea, it was."

"I'm sorry, Audriana."

"It's cool. Adam got everything straightened out." The second his name slipped through my lips I regreted it. She grinned.

"So, you and Adam looked pretty cozy with each other."

"He was just trying to protect me." I lied.

"I don't think so." I walked over to the rack of clothes and started looking.

"I do."

"Are you really gonna try to convince me that nothings going on with you two." I turned around and looked at her.

"I don't need to convince you because there is _nothing _going on." She narrowed her eyes at me. Megan skipped up to us.

"Who was that guy? He was cute." I took a deep breath and slowly turned to her.

"He's an ex." She made a face.

"_He_ dated _you_?" She sounded repulsed.

"I guess he must have been crazy." She nodded in agreement. Alli growled at her.

"Can I have his number? I mean, if you're over him."

"I am. But as much as I think you two are perfect for each other, I don't have his number." She sighed.

"Well, whatever." As much as I hated Megan, I would never put someone else through all that.

"God, I hate her." Alli said as she walked off.

"That's not nice." Lil scolded.

"Oh, I'm sorry, _mom_." She stormed off.

"What's her problem?" I mummbled.

"Her and Anoop are fighting."

"Oh?" Something I could bug her about.

"Be the bigger person, Audri. Leave her alone."

"I don't want to be the bigger person. I want to bug her about Anoop as much as she bugs me about Adam." I whined. She rolled her eyes. We picked out our clothes and then went to the rehersal room to switch places with the boys. Anoop came out first and Allison glared at him. He ignored her and just walked away. Adam and Kris came out last and the girls went into the room.

"So, how'd it go with Alli?"

"Not that bad. She's fighting with Anoop so she's distracted right now. But when they make up it's gonna be hell." Kris left us alone and Adam put his hand on the side of my face.

"I got an idea."

"And what would that be?" He moved his hand and kissed my cheek, and along my jaw line, then kissed my lips softly. Then he pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

"Tell her." I laughed.

"Good one, Babe." He wasn't laughing.

"I'm serious." I sighed.

"You know what kind of trouble it will cause if people find out."

"I know. I don't mean tell everyone. Just Alli and Kris."

"No." He kissed me and bit my lower lip gently. I took in a deep breath.

"Please?"

"Adam Mitchel Lambert. Do _not_ tell Kris." He looked down and bit his lip.

"Ana..." His voice was gaurded.

"Adam! You already did didn't you?!" He smiled a little and nodded. I hit his chest and turned around.

"I'm sorry! He just, he wouldn't stop bugging me. That and I _wanted_ to tell _someone_." I sighed.

"Adam..." I turned back around.

"I sowwy." He pouted and looked down. I lifted his chin up and kissed him.

"Do you know how much I hate you right now? Damn it. Fine. I'll see you later." He smiled and kissed my cheek. I decided that anything that made him look that happy was totaly worth it. I went into rehersal and we learned a group number that we would do with the boys. I tried really hard to focus on the music and not on what I was going to tell Allison. I must have zoned out.

"Audri, back to Earth. We miss you." Alexis called.

"I didn't miss her." Megan grumbled. Alli snapped her fingers in my face.

"Come on. We gotta go join the boys." Lil said, walking out with the rest of the girls.

"Yea, you can stare at Adam instead of day dreaming about him." I sighed.

"Speaking of Adam..." I looked down.

"Do you have something you wanna admit?" I looked up at the ceiling.

"Only if you promise to be mature about it." She huffed.

"I'll do my best."

"Well, uhm, Adam..."

"You like him." She grinned. I nodded.

"Yea, I do. Alot."

"And you want me to hook you up." I looked down again.

"Well, we're already...kinda, hooked up." I mummbled.

"What?" I looked up and her eyes were wide.

"We're already hooked up." I said louder. A huge smile stretched across her face.

"You and Adam! I so called it. Anoop owes me some money!" I clapped my hand over her mouth.

"Allison! You can't tell anyone. It has to be a secret." She nodded and I moved my hand.

"Yea, that makes sence." She frowned.

"Thank you." She grabbed my hand.

"Let's go before we get in trouble." She practicaly skipped onto the stage. I sat down next to Adam on the Edge of the stage and Alli sat next to Kris on the other side. Allison leaned over and winked at us.  
"Did you tell her?" He whispered.

"I want a nice present." I said, sarcasticly. He smiled so big I thought his face was going to crack and I couldn't help but smile back.

"I'll see what I can come up with." I had the sudden urge to grab him and kiss him. I sat on my hands and bit my lip as Simon started talking.

"Before you start practicing for the group performance, we're going to go over how elimination will work." He walked to the other side of the stage. "You'll all be sitting on the couch and Ryan will ask you to stand up one by one or in groups to tell you if you're safe. If you are you sit back down. If not then you're in the bootom three and you walk over and sit in one of these chairs. Now everyone come over here and I'll tell you where you will be sitting on the couch." Adam jumped up and helped me up. We walked over with Allison and Kris.

"Audri, Allison, do you think you could do me a favor?"

"I've done enough favors today." I glanced at Adam and he smirked. Kris rolled his eyes.

"Katy decided she wants to stay in town for a couple of weeks. I can't entertain her the whole time. So when you guys have some free time do you think you could go shopping with her?"

"Sure. Were you planning on introducing us to her first?"

"Yea, you can meet her tonite if you want."

"Allison." Simon called. She ran over and sat next to Micheal. Megan was called over next and sat down next to Alli, flipping her hair in her face. Alli glared at her and clenched her hands into fists. I laughed and she shook her head at me. I ended up on the bottom couch next to Kris and Adam. Allison was pissed and wouldn't stop bitching about it.

"Allison!" I yelled after twenty minutes of constant complaining. "It's just a seat that you have to sit in for 15 minutes. Get over it. It's not what you're really upset about anyways." She narrowed her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I rolled my eyes.

"Go make up with Anoop." The rest of the day went pretty slow because Alli wasn't talking to me and I didn't get a chance to even stand next to Adam, let alone talk to him. I was beyond relieved when they let us break for lunch.

"Allison still mad at you?" Adam asked as we walked to the door.

"For no reason." I frowned and looked around for her but I didn't see her.

"Well, almost everyone's going for pizza." I made a face. Being around everyone right now didn't sound apealing. "Wanna ditch them all and go some where else?" I smiled up at him.

"Mcdonalds?" He laughed.

"If that's what you want." We went to Mcdonalds and ate. We actualy got back right on time. Allison ran up to me and hugged me.

"I'm sorry I was being mean." I hugged her back.

"It's okay. Did you and Anoop make up?" She nodded.

"If everyone is here we need to practice the group number." We all ran over to the stage and took our spots. After what felt like hours of practicing and getting pretty for the show it was finaly getting close to the show. I just finished getting my make up and hair done and I was feeling really nervous again. All of a sudden someones hands were over my eyes.

"Guess who?" He kissed my neck.

"Brad Pitt." He moved his hands so he was hugging me from behind.

"You wish." He laughed.

"Actualy," I turned around so I was facing him. "I don't." He smiled and kissed me.

"You look beautiful."

"I look the same as I always do."

"Exactly." I pushed him away and started putting on my shoes.

"Hello, love birds." Allison skipped into the room. I rolled my eyes. "I don't mean to be rude, but Adam, out."

"Uhm, no?" She sighed.

"Please?"

"Alli, don't be mean."

"I'm not. I just need to talk to you. Alone." She looked at Adam.

"I'll go find Kris." He stuck his tongue out at her and she flipped him off.

"I'm just gonna tell him later anyways." She ignored me and sat down on the couch.

"I like Anoop."

"And I like Adam. What's your point?" She sighed and looked at the floor.

"I'm not as obvious as you, am I?"

"I think you are."

"Well, at least Adam likes you. Anoop thinks I'm some dumb kid."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I do."

"And have you asked him if he likes you?" She shook her head.

"No. And I don't plan on it."

"Then I guess you'll never know." I stood up and started to walk out. "We'll discuss this later. If I'm still here later, anyway."

"Audri, of course you'll still be here later. It's that hoe Megan that needs to GTFO." I laughed.

"Everyone on stage! We're on in 60 seconds!" I ran out onto the stage and took my spot. The lights dimmed and Ryan took his spot.

"Tonite, two contestants dreams come to an end. Who did America send packing? This...is American Idol." The camera went down the line of contestants and the theme song started palying. We all ran over to our spots for the group number. When it was over I was proud of myself for not falling or screwing up. We were all sitting on the couch and Jorge was in the bottom. Allison,Kris and a few others had been told they were safe.

"Jasmine, Adam. Would you both stand up please." He stood up and my heart started pounding. I knew he was going to be safe, but I still couldn't help but worry a _little_. "One of you is safe. One is in the bottom three." He paused to build the suspence and I looked up at Adam. He didn't look nervous. He looked composed and gorgeous. Like he always did. "Adam," I held my breath. "Sit down. You're safe." I breathed out and he sat down, hugging me, then Kris. Megan was up next and I had to force a smiled when she was safe.

"Audriana and Alexis." We were the last ones to be told if we were safe. I took a deep breath and stood up. "One of you will be moving on. One of you is in the bottom three." He looked at us dramatcly as my knees started to shake. "We'll find out...after the break." The audiance groaned and I fell back on the couch as the cameras went off.

"I'm gonna kill him." I grumbled.

"You'll be fine." Adam rolled his eyes.

"I don't know what you're worried about." Kris added. I sighed.

"We're back on in ten!" I stood back up.

"Welcome back to American Idol results. Audriana, Alexis. One of you is in the bottom three." I know!! I shouted in my head. "Alexis," I bit my lip and held my breath. "I'm sorry but you are in the bottom three tonite." I let out a quiet sigh of relief and gave her a hug.

"Told ya." Adam whispered as I sat down. After we found out Jasmine and Jorge were going home and hugged them goodbye, Me, Adam and Alli went to go meet Katy. Kris pulled us threw all the people to a pretty blonde.

"Katy." Kris said, kissing her cheek. "This is Audriana, Adam and Allison." She hugged us and smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Me and Allison talked to her and planned a shopping trip for saturday. Adam wondered off and I went looking for him. I found him and Brad talking backstage. Brad smiled at me.

"Hey there, cupcake." I looked at Adam and he shrugged.

"Hey there, Uh...Snickers?" They both busted into laughter and Brad hit Adam's chest.

"I like this one, Adam. And I don't normaly like your females."

"Stop calling girls my females." They said at the same time. Adam glared.

"How did I know you were going to say that?"

"Well, besides knowing me for five years, you've been stalking me for seven." Brad made a flirty face and took a step closer to him.

"You know you love it." He thrust his hips to Adams and made a low groan. My jaw dropped, whether that was because it was hot or because I didn't know how to react to someone doing that to my boyfriend, I wasn't sure.

"Bradly, stop it." They said, again in unison.

"I think it's time for you to go, Cheeks." Adam kissed his cheek and took my hand, leading me out of the room.

"Bye Adam! Bye Cupcake!" He called.

"Sorry about him. He's very...uh...open."

"You mean slutty?" He laughed.

"That works, too."

"So he knows that I know about you guys?" He shrugged.

"I don't keep things from Cheeks. Well, I haven't told him about us." For some reason he sounded nervous. I smiled and stood on my tip toes, looking into his icy blue eyes.

"Shut up." I pressed my lips to his and put my hands on either side of his face. He leaned into the kis and pulled me closer to him.

"Aww!" I heard Alli squeel.

"Are we gonna have to see this _all_ the time?" I pulled away and glared at Kris. Allison smacked him. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"Leave them alone!" She smiled at us and pulled Kris out of the room.

"That is going to get annoying _real_ fast." He shook his head.

"Totaly worth it." He said, before he went back to kissing me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading.

I love feedback.

Even if it sucks[:


	8. Chapter 8

Alright, it's been a while since I updated. I've been really busy. Just be patient and I'll get the chapters out(: This one is kind of short but I think it's good. Enjoy! =D

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks had flown by before I even realized it. Alexis, and then Michael went home. I was sad to see Alexis leave, and Alli was pissed that Megan was still around. Singing infront of everyone was absolutely amazing and everything I had dreamed of since I was little. I was shocked every week when I wasn't sent home, though. Everyone else was just so good that I couldn't believe I was able to even compare.

The crowd cheering for me, seeing my parents so proud, the make up, the wardrobe, feeling like a star, it was all more than I could ask for. The best part, even though I tried to convince myself otherwise, was being with Adam. The kisses he would give me when no one was watching, his arms wrapped around me after every performance, his voice being one of the first things I heard in the morning, and the last at night. Even just holding hands with him, secret smiles and winks across the room, made my day. I tried my best not to fall for him any harder than I already had. The jerk made it impossible. It was thursday night when I decided to stop fighting it and just let myself fall flat on my face. We were watching Titanic, I was crying like I always did, as Leonardo Dicaprio gave his speech. I was trying to hide that I was crying, until I heard him sniff.

"Are you crying?" I looked up at him and he quickly turned his head.

"No." He murmured. I bit my lip, fighting back a loud 'aww.'

"Yes you are." I wiped my eyes with the sleeves of my hoodie and smiled at him as he looked at me.

"Well, I'm not made of stone, okay?" I laughed a little and rested my head on his shoulder.

"It's okay. I cry everytime, too." He layed his head ontop of mine and kissed my hair.

"I do not cry _everytime_. I'm just feeling...emotional." I looked up at him and smirked.

"That time of month, huh?" He made a face at me and then turned the TV off. He turned his head and kissed me softly.

"So, you know we have tomorrow off." I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I was informed." He was silent for a second.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we could go to breakfast and then..." He paused.

"And then?"

"Cheeks wants to hang out." I groaned. Brad was around a lot. And everytime he was he couldn't keep his hands off Adam. At first I thought it was kind of funny and cute. Then I realized he wasn't playing around, he wanted Adam back. Adam decided that telling him about us would make him back off a little. It just made him jealous, making it worse.

"Why?" He shrugged and took a strand of my hair, twirling it between his fingers.

"He's one of my best friends, Ana."

"He's not over you, Adam." He sighed.

"I know. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do. It's everyone else I don't trust. You're too gorgeous for your own good and everyone wants you." He laughed and shook his head.

"You are so insane, you know that?"

"I'm serious, Adam."

"You can be there the whole time. Besides, _I'm _over _him._" He kissed my nose. "I've moved on to better things." I smiled a little and nodded. I didn't want to be all controlling and jealous.

"Fine. But I am going to bed." I yawned, making him yawn.

"Me too." He grabbed my hand and we walked up the steps. I stood on my tip toes and kissed him. He smiled as I pulled away and kissed me again. Kris walked out of his room, hair a mess, shirt half tucked into his sweats. We smirked at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Is that all you guys do?" Adam looked down at me.

"Well, yea." I laughed and wrapped my arms around him.

"Night, baby." He kissed my cheek.

"Sweet dreams, love."

The next morning I woke up to someone shaking me.

"Allison," I whined. "Can't you ever just let me sleep?" I rolled over and squeezed my eyes shut, kicking at the area where I thought she was sitting. I felt my foot hit something hard and the wind being knocked out of her.

"Oww." Someone whined, but it wasn't Alli. I shot up and opened my eyes.

"Kris, I am _so_ sorry." I covered my mouth with my hand to keep from laughing. He was rolling around on the floor, holding his stomache, face red and crinckled in pain. He let out a few deep breaths and sat up.

"Adam wants you. He's in the back yard." He said, breathless.

"What's he want?"

"If I say I'm not allowed to tell you are you gonna kick me again?" I laughed and shook my head.

"Here." I held out my hand and helped him up.

"Thanks." I Went to the bathroom, brushed my hair and teeth and walked to the back yard. He was sitting under the big tree on a blanket.

"Good morning." I said, kissing him and sitting next to him.

"Bonjour belle." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"French?" He smirked.

"Oui. I'm pretty fluent."

"I did not know that." He kissed my cheek.

"You do now. I made you breakfast." He opened a basket and I laughed.

"You put it in a basket?" He laughed a little.

"Naturaly."

"On parempi olla kahvia." He glanced up at me. "That's finnish for, 'there better be coffee.'" He smiled.

"Cafe." He said, handing it to me. "Lait." He said, handing me a bottle of Nesquik milk. "Fraises." He pulled out strawberries. "Brioches a la cannelle." Apparently, that meant cinnamon rolls. "And, pop tarts." He said, pulling out a box of cherry pop tarts. I laughed.

"Kaikki sousikkeihni." I said, kissing him deeply.

"I don't speak finnish." He said when I pulled away.

"All my favorites."

"Well, anything for you." He kissed me softly.

"Don't get all cheesey on me now."

"Sorry." I opened a pop tart and we started talking until we were done eating.

"Oh, yea. I have something for you."

"Oh, I love surprises! Gimme!" He laughed and handed me a piece of biscottie. A couple days ago we were talking about how I was craving it and hadn't had it in a long time. I opened it and took a big bite.

"I'll take that as a thank you." I smiled and nodded. For the rest of the morning we just hung out. I totaly kicked Adams butt at Wii tennis, we went swiming with Alli and Kris, and Adam, Alli and I forced Kris down and put eyeliner on him.

"Dude, you look hot." Alli joked.

"Yea, whatever." He said as he tried to wipe it off, smearing it all over his face. The door bell rang and a few seconds later Megan walked into the room with Brad.

"Adam, this sexy guy is here to see you." She said, not taking her eyes off him. She batted her eye lashes at him and leaned into him, whispering something in his ear. Brad rolled his eyes and pushed her away.

"Don't hurt yourself, honey. I'm gay." She glared and stormed out of the room.

"I like you." Alli said.

"Everyone does." I rolled my eyes and sat down on the couch. Kris' phone started ringing and he walked out of the room. "He's cute." Brad commented, watching him leave.

"He's married, Cheeks."

"So, when has that ever stopped me?"

"He's straight."

"I can fix that."

"No, Bradly." He sat down next to me and put his arm around me.

"Hey, Cupcake."

"Hey." I mummbled, turning on the TV. Brad and Allison talked for a while. Their mindless chatter was kind of getting on my nerves, but Brad's attention was off of Adam so I didn't say anything. Adam sat and watched TV with me. He occasionally kissed me, earning glares from Brad.

"Oh! Go back." Adam said when I was flipping through channels.

"Lord of the Rings? I don't think so." I went back to flipping through channels.

"Please? I love that movie." He pouted.

"You're a dork." I said, not turning from the TV. He put his finger under my chin and made me look at him.

"But, I'm your dork." He smirked, pulling me into a kiss. I giggled a little but deepend the kiss.

"You guys are gonna make me puke." Brad grumbled. Adam pulled away and rolled his eyes. I sighed.

"Allison!" Anoop yelled from another room. I laughed a little at how fast she jumped up and ran out. Adam grabbed the remote and changed it to Lord of the Rings.

"Adam, gimme the damn remote." He smiled and shook his head. I tried to get it from his hands but he pulled it away. I kept trying to get it but his arms were too damn long. All of a sudden, he put it down his pants and smirked at me. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You really think I wont go in there?" He shrugged.

"I'm not so sure you will."

"I will." Brad said.

"I know you will."

"No, you wont." I growled.

"Oh, feisty." I rolled my eyes.

"Adam, please take the remote out of your pants." He laughed and handed it to me.

"Here you go, Princess." I smiled and turned the channel. From the corner of my eye I saw Brad start running his hand through Adams hair. I smacked his hand away and glared.

"What was that for?"

"Stop touching my boyfriend."

"He was mine before you even knew him."

"Well, he's mine _now_. So hands _off_." He rolled his eyes.

"Please, you'll never satisfy him the way I did." I crossed my arms on my chest and huffed.

"Both of you stop." Adam ordered.

"Then tell him to back the hell off."

"Bradly, back off. Ana, Brad's a slut, you have to deal with it." Brad sighed. I frowned and looked away.

"I am not a slut."

"Yes you are." I mumbled.

"Ana, just let it go. Be the better person." I was shocked when I felt tears welling up. I quickly pulled myself together and nodded.

"Okay, whatever you want." I turned back to the TV and watched for a few minutes. Adam laughed at some dumb comercial and I looked up at him. All of a sudden the breath was knocked right out of me. I wanted to turn my head, but I couldn't. I realized for the first time, exactly how beautiful he really was. His eyes were sparkling and he was glowing. Everything I had thought was beautiful before was suddenly hideous in compareson. My jaw dropped and he looked at me, concern all over his perfect face.

"Ana?" I just shook my head and kept staring. I wanted to throw my arms around him and never let go. I realized I was in love with him. I should have been paniced, but for some reason I wasn't. I was happy. I wanted to tell him. I bit my lip to keep from blurting it out. He looked back over at me and raised his eye brow.

"You sure you're okay, baby?" He wrapped his arm around me and squeezed my shoulder. I nodded and looked away.

"Just thinking." Alli ran in and sat down on the couch. I stood up and took her hand, pulling her off the couch.

"I just sat down." She whined.

"Where you going?" Adam asked.

"We'll be back." I called, pulling her into the nearest empty room, the bathroom. I shut and locked the door.

"Hey, if you're tryin' to get some action, you're gonna have to buy me dinner first. I'm a lady." I ignored her and sat down against the door.

"Allison, please be serious for like two minutes, okay?" She sat on the bath tub.

"What's wrong?"

"You gotta promise to keep your mouth shut." She sighed.

"_More _secrets?" I nodded and bit my lip. "Are you pregnant?" I rolled my eyes.

"Be serious, Alli. You gotta have sex to get pregnant."

"I don't know what you and Adam do when I'm not around." I rolled my eys again.

"I think I'm in love with him." I whispered. Her mouth dropped open.

"Audriana, three weeks ago you wouldn't even admitt you liked him."

"I know, I know. And it's not like I do this all the time. I _never_ even let myself like a guy. And if I do I just brush it off until I'm over him. But Adam's different for some reason. I can't help it. It's kind of freaking me out." She sat down next to me and hugged me.

"Well, I know you're scared of getting hurt, but I don't think Adam would ever hurt you."

"I know he would never hurt me ._Intentionally_. But that doesn't mean he wont."

"Some people are worth the pain, Audri." I sighed. When the hell did she start being all smart?

"Yea, I guess so." There was a knock on the door.

"What are you guys doin' in there?" Lil asked. I stood up and opened the door.

"Nothing." We said in unison. She just shrugged and walked away. We went back to the living room and started watching TV.

"What were you two doing?" Adam asked.

"Girl problems." Alli told him.

"Oh." He went back to watching TV.

"Audri, someone's here to see you." Kris called after a few minutes.

"I didn't invite anyone over."

"Go see who it is." Brad said.

"I'll go with you." Adam got up and followed me to the door.

"Oh my God!" I yelled when I saw who it was. I ran up to her and threw my arms around her. We squeeled and hugged tight.

"Audri!"

"Nikki! What are you doing here?"

"I missed you." We pulled away and I took her hand, leading her to the kitchen.

"I missed you, too." I hadn't even really gotten to call Nicole since I came on the show.

"This place is sick."

"Why didn't you call me? What if I wasn't here?" She shrugged.

"Then I'd chill at the mansion." I laughed.

"Are you gonna introduce us?" Alli asked, walking into the room.

"Oh, yea."

"Alli, this is my best friend, Nicole. Nicole, this is my phsyco friend, Allison."

"Britney spears phsyco, or Perez Hilton phsyco?"

"More like, Chris Crocker phsyco."

"Hey!" Alli smacked my arm.

"That's a good thing." Nicole laughed.

"Yea, Alli. Calm down. Or I'll tell Anoop..." She covered my mouth with her hand.

"I got it. Calming down."

"So," Nicole said, looking around. "Where is that hot dude that's on the show?"

"Hot dude?" Alli asked.

"Yea, um, what's his name again? Adam. How old is he?" Allison started laughing and I sighed. We always did fight over guys.

"No, Nicole." I whined.

"What? Do you not like him or something?"

"No." Allison was still laughing.

"Does he smell funny?"

"No."

"Is he gay?" I grabbed her arm and pulled her into me and Allis room.

"Allison, close the door." She slamed it and then fell on the bed laughing.

"Is this your room? Sweet."

"Nicole, I have something to tell you. Allison! Shut up!" She clapped her hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter.

"What? Did you murder someone? I'll help you hide the body."

"No. It's about Adam. You can't like him."

"Does he have a girl friend?" I nodded.

"Yea, me."

"Wait. _You_, Audriana Marie Flowers, have a boyfriend?" I nodded.

"And she _really _likes him." Alli chimed in.

"Seriously?" I nodded again.

"Seriously."

"Audri, wow."

"I know. I tried not to fall for him. But it didn't work. I love him." Her eyes grew wide.

"You _love _him?"

"Yea." She fell back on Allisons bed and shook her head.

"This is too much."

"Sorry, I know. You're my best friend so I wanted to tell you." She smiled and sat up.

"Well, if you're happy. I'm happy. When the hell do I get to meet him?"

"Now. If you promise to keep your hands off him." She pouted.

"Fine." We went into the living room. Brad and Adam were arguing over what to watch. I cleared my throat and they looked up.

"Hey." Adam smiled at us.

"Hey, babe." Nicole made a face like it was weird to hear me call someone that. "Uh, I want you to meet someone. This is Nicole. Nicole, Adam. That's Brad." Adam stood up and shook her hand. Brad just kept playing with the remote.

"Hey."

"Hey. So you're Ana's best friend?" She nodded.

"You let him call you Ana? You hate that name." I shrugged.

"It's cute when he says it." I smiled at him.

"You've joined the dark side."

"I have _not_ joined the dark side."

"Please. I've been here like five minutes and you're already reminding me of Stacey."

"I am _nothing_ like Stacey."

"Who's Stacey?" Adam asked.

"Stacey used to be best friends with us. Then one day, she met this guy, Seth, at the mall. A week later she started ditching us for him and eventualy cut off contact all together. Now she just spends every second of her life with Seth." Nicole explained.

"Does that sound like me, Nicole?" She shook her head.

"It's just weird seeing you with someone, ya know?" I nodded. It was weird to be with someone. It was weird to let myself be open. I knew there was a huge risk that I could get my heart broken, but it was worth it. Nicole hung out for a few hours before she had to leave. I was extremely happy that her and Adam seemed to get along great. Brad left when she did, grabbing Adam in places he shouldn't have been anywhere near. After they left we got really bored and were trying to think of things to do.

"I got an idea!" Adam suddenly said, making me jump.

"What?"

"Let's go on the roof."

"Sounds fun, but how are we going to get on the roof?" He just took my hand and pulled me out the back door to the porch. He climbed up on the railing and pulled me up.

"Climb up there." He said pointing to the roof. It was about three feet higher than my head and I didn't think I could make it up there.

"Uhm, help me." He smirked and lifted me up. I pulled myself up the rest of the way. He climbed up with out a problem and we walked up the roof to the center. He sat down and pulled me into his lap, wrapping his arms around me and giving me small kisses. He kissed my nose and layed back, pulling me with him so my head was on his chest.

"That's why I brought you up here." He said, pointing at the sky. I looked at him for a second, taking in how beautiful he was in the moon light. Then I looked up at the sky and gasped. I hadn't noticed it before, but there was blue moon. It was really pretty.

"Wow." I whispered. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Ses beaux comme toi"

"More french?" He laughed.

"Oui." I rolled my eyes and layed my head back down on his chest.

"Well, what the hell did you say?"

"It's beautiful. Just like you." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Stop."

"I know that you secretly like it when I'm cheesey."

"Maybe a little." I kissed him, gently sucking on his lower lip.

"Vous un bon kissar."

"And that means?"

"You're a good kisser." We both laughed.

"And you just noticed that?" He shook his head.

"Just thought you should know."

"Well, you're not so bad yourself." I kissed him again. He bit my lower lip and pulled away.

"Je t'aime." He whispered, looking me right in the eyes. I swallowed, feeling nervous for some reason.

"What's that mean?" I whispered.

"Promise you wont laugh if I tell you?" I nodded a little.

"Promise." He looked down.

"I love you." It was so quiet I could barley hear him, but I knew that he said it. I smiled and bit my bottom lip. My heart started racing and I felt a little light headed. I took his face in my hands and kissed him passionately. I pulled him into a hug and whispered in his ear.

"Mina rakastan sinua."

"Does that mean you love me too?" I nodded and pulled myself closer to him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aww. That was so cheesey(: lol

You all know how much I like to hear what you think. 33


	9. Chapter 9

Look! An update! I'm excited! Aren't you?! Lol Jk. So, I wrote this chapter in like 30 minutes at two in the morning when insperation decided to strike. So forgive me if it sucks and has lots of dumb mistakes(: I'm uber busy lately; school, working at a haunted house, and a new baby sister born two weeks ago! Her name is Morgan Lynn if anyone's wondering. Anyways, enough of my boring rambling. haha. I hope you enjoy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Audriana! Wait!" He grabbed my hand. I stopped, but didn't turn around.

"What?!" I snapped, ripping my hand from his. He stepped in front of me and dunked down to look me in the eyes.

"Please. Let's just talk about this." I crossed my arms and took a deap breath, fighting back the tears.

"About what, Adam? I leave you alone with Brad for two minutes and you start making out."

"Ana, it wasn't like that." I looked up at the ceiling, not wanting to look at him.

"That's the same thing Jason said." I whispered before pushing him away and going to my room. I locked the door and leaned against it, sinking down to the floor. I burried my face in my hands and let out a few silent tears. How could I be so stupid to trust him? To believe that he wouldn't hurt me. Everything had been going so well the past few weeks. Adam and I had been inseparable, and I kept falling harder for him everyday. Megan went home, putting Alli in an amazing mood. Then, in the top seven, I almost got sent home, but the judges used their save on me. Adam had hugged me so tight and told me I wasn't allowed to scare him like that again, because he couldn't stand the thought of me leaving. Bull shit. There was a knock on the door.

"Ana, please. You wont even let me explain." I let out a deep breath and stood up. I swung the door open and glared.

"Explain what?" I growled. "You said you loved me. I was dumb enough to believe you. It's my fault."

"Audriana," He whispered, a single tear rolling down his cheek. I shook my head and shut the door in his face. I walked over to my bed and closed my eyes. _That's what you get when you break your own rules, _a little voice kept repeating in my head. I curled up into a ball and cried myself to sleep.

"Audri, sweetie. Wake up." Alli whispered. I opened my eyes, but closed them when they stung from all the crying I had done the night before.

"What time is it?" My voice was hoarse and thick with sleep.

"Six, we gotta leave in a half hour. I figured you wouldn't wanna spend too much time getting ready." I slowly sat up. My head throbbed and my hands flew to my temples, rubbing small circles.

"I guess you talked to Adam."

"He's really upset, Audri."

"Good."

"I think you need to talk to him."

"Why?"

"He wouldn't cheat on you."

"Well, he did."

"Maybe Brad kissed him."

"I saw it, Alli. Maybe Brad kissed him, but Adam wasn't protesting. And the only reason he's upset is 'cause he got caught. I've been cheated on and lied to before. I'm not letting it happen again."

"He loves you." A chill went down my spine and I shook my head.

"I love him more than I've ever loved anyone. But I can't let myself be hurt again. I'm stronger than that."

"Holding a grudge doesn't make you strong."

"No, knowing what I have to do, no matter how much it kills me, does." I got up and changed, then walked to my car as fast as I could, trying to avoid seeing Adam. I started the car and turned on the heat. There was a tap on the window. I reluctantly looked up. Adam was staring back at me, his eyes almost as red as mine, dark circles under them, and a pleading look on his face. My heart ached at the sight and I quickly looked away and put the car in reverse. As I was driving down the road I tried not to think about the heart breaking look on his face. I didn't even realize I was crying until I almost rear-ended a car infront of me. I slamed on the breaks and my hand flew to my heart.

"Jesus." I muttered. I gripped the stearing wheel and my knuckles turned white. I wiped my eyes and drove the rest of the way to the studio.

I spent the whole day trying to stay away from Adam, glancing at him, and holding back tears. I was singing _This time Baby _by Jackie Moore for disco week, but I wasn't even paying attention to what I was singing, or the feedback I was getting. I just wanted to go to sleep and wake up somewhere else.

"What's up with you and Adam?" Lil asked at the end of the day. I snapped out of my trance and looked up at her.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, as casual as possible.

"You guys are usualy all over each other, but you won't even look at each other today." I didn't answer. She just kept staring at me, waiting.

"I don't know, okay?" I snapped. I felt bad, being mean to Lil. She was always so nice and fun to be around. I just couldn't help it. I felt like I couldn't deal with anything; even just talking to someone. I didn't want to be around people; especially Adam, who was standing in the corner looking like a sad child in time out. He looked up and our eyes met for a second before I turned around and sat next to Kris on the edge of the stage.

"You okay?" He put his arm around my shoulders.

"I don't know." I rested my head on his shoulder and took a deep breath.

"Well, if it helps any, Katy and I went through something like this before we got married." I looked up at him, kind of surprised.

"I thought you guys were the perfect couple, with the perfect relationship, and the perfect life." He laughed and shook his head.

"Audri, there's no such thing as a perfect relationship. I think Katy and I have a pretty great one though. But in high school, when Katy and I were just starting to get serious, this girl started flirting with me at a football game. Katy was sick so she wasn't there, but her best friend saw me with this girl and told Katy I was cheating. She was so mad and wouldn't let me tell her what happened. Eventually, after a few days, she calmed down and came to talk to me about it. I told her what really happened, and we haven't had a big fight since."

"You really are the perfect couple aren't you?" He sighed.

"You're missing the point, Audri. If Katy didn't let me explain myself, we would have never gotten back together, and we wouldn't be married right now. If you don't go talk to Adam, you have no clue what you could be missing." Alli skipped over to me and tugged on my arm.

"You, my darling, are in major need of a girls night. Nikki and your sister are on their way. We're meeting them at the mall. Let's go." I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Thanks, Kris." I kissed his cheek and got up. Alli linked arms with me and we headed for the door. I glanced back at Adam. We locked eyes and a wave of pain shot thru my entire body. I couldn't resist letting a small smile cross my face, just to see the small one I got in return.

Alli and I got to the mall and met up with Nikki and Abby in the food court. Nikki hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"Guys are idiots." She said.

"Tell me about it." Abby said. She smiled at me and handed over my sleeping niece.

"You brought Mel?" She shrugged.

"She was excited to see you, but she fell asleep before we were even half way here." I moved little blonde ringlets out of her face and kissed her tiny nose.

"Where to first?" Alli asked.

"The bar!" Abby suggested.

"I would totaly love to get wasted right now, but none of us are 21. And we have the baby." She smirked.

"But Kurt is on his way to pick her up. _And _I have a bottle of your favorite in the car. Yes, I know I'm a hero. No need to thank me though, it's just my job." I rolled my eyes.

"Your favorite?" Alli asled.

"Vodka. Abby, it's against the rules for the Idols to drink while their in the mansion. Not to mention, two underaged Idols."

"Well, you're not gonna be in the mansion. You're gonna be in my car, Silly Willy." She poked my nose and I chomped at her finger. I thought for a second. They all looked at me like if I said no they'd never talk to me again.

"No fair. This is peer pressure."

"Is it working? Or do we need to try bullying?" Nicole asked. I groaned.

"Fine. I have things to forget about anyway. Maybe throwing up and passing out will do it."

"That's the spirit!"

"Mommy?" Melanie mummbled.

"No, Sweetie. It's Audri." She rubbed her blue eyes with her little fists and smiled up at me with sleepy eyes.

"Audwi!" She placed a sloppy, wet kiss on my cheek.

"Eww!" I said, dramatically wiping my cheek. She giggled and kissed me again. I crinckled my nose and started bouncing her around

"Oh, no! I'm gonna drop you, Mel!"

"No, Audwi! Don't dwop me!" She squealed.

"Alright." I set her down gently on her feet.

"Mel, Daddy is coming to get you. So let's go get your bag from the car."

"Otay." She took Abby's hand and we walked to the car. Melanie got ready to go to Kurts. He pulled up in his old beat up car and rolled down the window.

"Daddy!" Mel yelled. She climed in the car and Abby started strapping her into her car seat.

"Hey, Pumpkin." He said. "Hey, Audriana. Nicole. And who is this fine young woman?" He asked, looking Alli up and down. He flipped his way-to-long brown hair and scratched at the scruff on his face.

"She's underage, you pig." Abby said, getting out of the car.

"So were you, my darling." She rolled her eyes.

"Don't remind me. Bye, Mel. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, bye, Mommy! Bye, Audwi! Bye, Nikki! Bye, Awi!" She blew a kiss at us.

"She's too cute!" Alli squealed.

"Try not to get high while she's around, Loser." Abby said, shutting the door.

"Yea, try to keep your legs closed, Hoe." She flipped him off as he pulled away.

"You love him." I told her.

"Don't tell him that."

"Lets get this party started!" Nikki yelled. They all ran to the car. I rolled my eyes and slowly followed them.

"We need to find a place to hang out." Abby said, as she started the car.

"I think there's an empty parking lot down the street."

"Nah, Is there a park near by?"

"Take a left." Alli told her. Nikki pulled the vodka out of the glove box and held it out to me.

"You take the first drink." I looked at it for a second, then took it from her hand and pulled the top off. I sniffed it, letting the strong scent burn my nose. I swooshed it around in the bottle a little. When all the bull shit with Jason was going on, I got drunk every night; it was the only way I could take my mind off of the pain. _Don't drown your fears in the bottle again, _a voice, that sounded strangly like Adam, told me. I put the bottle to my lips and took a big swig. I swallowed and felt it burn my throat as it slid down to my stomach. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and gave Alli the bottle. She looked at it for a second then took a big gulp. She caughed a little and spit it back out.

"Did she just waste alcohol?!" Abby yelled, glancing in the rear-veiw mirror.

"Sorry, that was my first time trying vodka. Turn right here." We got to the park and we all got out of the car. Abby handed me the bottle as we walked toward the playground. I took a big drink and handed it to Nikki. We all got on the swings and I started to feel the vodka kick in as I swung higher and higher.

"So, you and Adam are done for good?" Nikki asked after a few minutes of silent swinging. I scrapped my feet accross the ground and stopped swinging. I looked at the ground.

"I don't know," I whispered. "I don't want it to be. But I'm not getting my heart broken again." They all looked at me. Alli handed me the bottle. I put it to my lips and drank at least six shots worth before I stopped. I ignored the slight sting it left in my stomache.

"Are you ever gonna tell us what happened with Jason?" I took another big gulp and shook my head.

"She told Adam." Alli whispered. Abby and Nikki both looked shocked. They stared at me; waiting.

"Not right now." I said, gulping down another drink of vodka. I was starting to get really light headed and everything was a little blurry. My feet were kind of tingly and I couldn't really remember why I was so upset before, just that I was. I started laughing and I stood up, stumbling a bit, and walked over to the slide.

"What are you laughing at?" One of the girls called. Was it Alli? I wasn't sure. I spun around and wobbled on my heals.

"I don't know." I laughed. I brought the bottle up to my lips. It hit my cheek, making me laugh harder, and then I drank down a quarter of the strong liquid.

"Alright," Abby said, walking over to me. There were three of her and I wasn't sure which was really her, so I kept my eyes on all of her. "That's enough for you." She grabbed the vodka and I huffed.

"You're the one who said I needed fun, alright?" I grabbed the bottle back and took a drink. I smashed it to her chest and climbed up on the slide. Alli came stumbling over to me; drunk from just a few drinks of the vodka. I laughed at her and layed down. Abby and Nikki sat next to us.

"You're about to black out." Nikki said.

"Who? Me? Nah."

_**Adam's POV **_

"It's one in the damn morning, and she's still not home!" I told Kris, pacing our room.

"Calm down, dude. She's with Alli. Not to mention her sister and Nikki. Just chill." Chill?! How was I supposed to chill? I didn't know where Audriana was, and I had this growing feeling of anxiety in the pit of my stomach. My hands were shaking and I just knew something was wrong.

"I'm calling her cell again." Kris grabbed my shoulders and made me sit down on the bed.

"Adam, listen to me. Audri is a big girl. She'll be home soon. Relax. Breathe." I took a deep breath and rubbed my eyes. I was so tired, but I couldn't sleep until I knew Ana was safe. My phone started ringing. I jumped at it, not even looking at the number.

"Hello?" I asked, my heart pounding. There was no reply. "Hello?" I heard giggling.

"Adam," Allison. I let out a small breath. "We're at the park by the mall." Her words were slurred and she was trying to hold back laughter.

"Is Audriana with you?"

"Yea, she's kinda, um, passed out." She laughed and so did someone in the background. My heart felt like it stopped beating and my hands started shaking again.

"Passed out?"

"She doesn't hold her liquior very well." Laughs. "Can you come pick us up?"

"Yea, I'll be there as soon as I can." I hung up and threw on my jacket.

"Where you going?"

"To pick up Ana. She's drunk and passed out apparently."

"Oh, fun." I ran out to the car and sped all the way to the park. I jumped out of the car, leaving the keys. It was too dark to see anything, but I walked toward the center of the park.

"Ana?...Alli?...Abby?...Nikki?" I heard them laughing and finaly managed to find them.

"Adam!" Abby yelled. She put her arm around me. "My sister is _really _mad at you."

"Yea, I know. Where is she?"

"On the slide; passed out."

"I told her she was gonna black out!" Nikki yelled from the monkey bars. I walked over to the slide and smoothed the hair out of her face. I felt her forehead; clamy. I kissed her cheek and sighed.

"Audriana? Baby, can you hear me?" She licked her lips and opened her eyes a little.

"Adam?" she mummbled.

"Yea. I'm gonna take you home sweetie." I gently picked her up and held her close to me, carrying her bridal style.

"The ground's moving."

"No, I'm carrying you, Babe. Come on you guys!" They all started following me.

"Adam?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you. But I think I'm mad at you." I smiled a little.

"Yea, Baby. You are. But I love you so much. And I'm so sorry." She put her hand on my cheek and looked at me for a moment, studying my face.

"I think you've gotten cuter. Is that even possible? Weren't you perfect before? I can't remember." She layed her head on my chest.

"No, I'm not perfect. I just look better because you're drunk." She gasped and looked up at me again.

"Shhh!" She put her finger to her lips. "I am _not _drank. I meant...drunk." She laughed and started playing with my hair.

"Whatever you say, Princess."

"Aww. You're just too cute. I can't stay mad at you. I forgive you." I smiled, knowing that she wouldn't feel that way in the morning.

"We'll talk about this later."

"I won't remember this tomorrow."

"I know." Abby opened the door and I put her in the car. I buckled her up and was about to step out but she grabbed the collar of my shirt. She pressed her lips to mine and then pushed me away. I tasted the vodka on her lips and wiped my mouth as I climbed in the car. I dropped Nikki and Abby off at their hotel and drove back to the mansion. Alli stumbled into the house.

"Drink a glass of water and take some asprin before you go to bed, Alli." She nodded. Ana started jerking around in my arms and her hand flew to her mouth.

"Let me down!" I set her down and she ran to the bathroom, almost falling on her way. I followed her. She dropped to her knees over the toilet and started getting sick. I sat down behind her and pulled her hair back, rubbing her back with my other hand. After a few moments she leaned into me and wiped her mouth with her hand.

"Here," I wiped her mouth with some toilet paper and flushed the toilet. "Lets go get you some water." She put her arm around me and we walked to the kitchen. I set her down in a chair and got her a glass of water. She took a sip and then put her head in her arms on the table.

"Are you mad at me?" She looked up at me.

"No, Ana." I pulled a stray hair from her lips. "I'm worried though. Why were you drinking?" She hickuped and shrugged.

"Bad habbit. I tend to do it when I'm upset, I guess." I looked down.

"Well, that has to stop." She nodded and took another drink of her water. We just sat there for a second. I stared at her as she looked out the window. I didn't like seeing her like this; vulnerable, defenseless. She looked over at me.

"I'm gonna go brush my teeth." She stood up, using the table for balance.

"I'll help you." She put her hand on my chest, stopping me.

"Thanks, Adam. But I've been through this before on my own. I'll get through it again." I sat back down and she stumbled away. I rubbed my temples and looked out the window. Why the hell did she have to be so mad at me? I guess I deserved it. Brad kissed me. I tried to push him away, but the harder I pushed, the harder he kissed. I guess I shouldn't have gave in because the second I did Ana walked in. I tried to come up with a way to make it up to her, but I couldn't think of anything. How was I supposed to fix hurting the person that I loved more than anything in the world? I sighed and got up. Ana was leaning in the doorway. We looked at each other for a moment.

"Adam, I just wanted to tell you, that no matter how pissed I am at you tomorrow, or what I say to you, I love you. So don't listen to me." I walked to her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I love you too, Baby." She hugged me back and kissed my cheek.

"Night."

"Night." She went to her room. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep, so I watched TV.

_**Audriana POV**_

"Uhg!" My head was pounding and Alli's alarm wouldn't shut up. I was wondering why she wasn't bouncing on my bed and telling me to get up. Then I remembered a little bit of last night; she must be hung over. I heard her groan and the alarm shut off.

"What happened last night?" She whined. I tried to think, but everything was blurry. I remembered being at the mall, laying on the slide, and Adam holding my hair back in the bathroom. I sighed.

"We got drunk."

"Fan-fucking-tastic." The door creeked open.

"Who is it?" I whined.

"I brought you guys some asprin and water." It was Adam, of course. I didn't want to look at him. I was still pissed at him and I knew what he saw last night; he was probably pissed at me too. I sat up and looked at the wall. He sat on the bed and took my hand. He put two pills in it and handed me a glass of water. I took the pills and drank down the whole glass of water before I looked at him.

"Thanks." Alli slipped out the door.

"No problem." I glanced down.

"So...I guess you're mad now too?" He sighed.

"Ana, you're seventeen. You shouldn't be drinking at all. Let alone drinking to hide your feelings." I looked up at him.

"You drank when you were seventeen." He shook his head.

"Yea, every once in a while to have fun. And I was stupid. I don't like you drinking at all."

"You sound like my dad." I mummbled. He put his hand on my face but I pushed it away.

"I just, I care about you more than anything. I'm worried about you." All of a sudden I felt like screaming, like hitting him, like having a nervous breakdown. I glared at him.

"You sure as hell weren't that worried about me when you were making out with Brad, were you?" I stood up and started to walk out.

"Audriana..."

"Leave me alone." I went to the kitchen and ate half an orange; I wasn't really in the mood to eat. Then I went to the bathroom and got ready. I rode to the studio with Lil and Alli, but I didn't talk. I just sat there thinking about how stupid it was for Adam and I to be fighting. We were a little late so as soon as we walked in, people were in our face, figuring out final touches for the show in a few hours.

"Audri, have you picked out a top yet?" Britney asked.

"Yea, that black tank." She nodded and ran over to Danny. The rest of the day did nothing to distract me from the thoughts racing in my head. I already had my song down perfect, my clothes were picked out, I already did my interview, and I knew where I was supposed to be during the show. I was beyond thankful when it got close to show time. Things started getting rushed and crazy and I didn't have a lot of time to think. Everyone was pushing me everywhere. Telling me to go here, and go there. I had to focus more on not falling on my face than on how upset I was, so I eventualy started to forget. Until it was show time, anyway.

"Everyone in their places!" I ran out to my spot, next to Adam and Danny. I was in extremely high heels and almost lost my balance, but Adam caught my elbow and steadied me.

"You alright?"

"Yea, fine." I said, turning to the crowd. I felt his eyes lingering on me, but I forced myself to stare straight ahead.

"Twenty seconds!"

"Where the hell is Ryan?!"

"I'm here!" He ran out in front of us and grabbed a mic.

"Five, four, three, two,..." The music played and the spot lights turned on. I was never so aware of anyone standing next to me as I was of Adam just a few inches away. I started thinking about what Kris had told me; about all the things I could be missing out on. Why did I have to pick that moment to stop being mad at him? I wouldn't even get to talk to him for another two hours, and I could barely stop myself from blurting out an apology. I was singing second, right after Lil. I gripped the mic and walked out onto the stage. I wasn't that worried about going home, I knew it was going to happen. I should of went home the week before. I went out and did my best anyway. I got pretty good reviews from the judges, and the crowd seemed to enjoy it. Paula seemed to pick up that I was a little upset and told me to cheer up because I wasn't going any where. I smiled, but I knew that I was going home. I sat backstage and watched everyone else preform. Adam was last and he was singing _If I can't have you. _In rehersal he was having trouble with it at first, but I knew he would sing it perfectly like he always did. He walked out onto the stage and he looked so gorgeous. He was in a sleek black suit, his hair gelled up in a cute faux hawk, and he was glowing; as always. The audiance screamed as he took his spot. The music started playing and his voice came thru the speakers, making my heart pound like a drum in my chest.

"Don't know why I'm survivin' every lonely day, when there's got to be no chance for me. My life would end..." I zoned out and all I could see and hear was Adam. It was like he was singing to me and I had to fight back tears. I realized how dumb it was for me to not give him the chance to say he was sorry, or to let him explain. We wanted to be with each other and I was happy with him. Why should one little mistake keep us from being happy? When he was done, the judges told him the same thing that they did every week; "Best of the night.", "I could feel the emotion.", "Gave me chills." I snapped out of my trance and ran back to the stage so that Ryan could give the numbers one more time. When the cameras went off everyone was scattered everwhere and I couldn't find Adam. I pushed through all the families and crew to try to find him. Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see Brad looking down at me with an unreadable face.

"Look, I know you don't like me. This isn't something I want to do, but I have to, for Adam."

"Do what, Brad?

"Admit that I kissed Adam. He tried to push away, but I wouldn't let him. I'm still in love with him, but I'm gonna try to back off." I glared at him, I didn't believe that he really would just give up trying to be with the person he loved; I never would.

"Why would you do that?" He sighed.

"Because Adam loves you. I've never seen him so happy as he is with you, and I guess that makes me jealous. But, him being happy is more important than anything to me. So don't hurt him, or you'll have hell to pay." He turned and walked away before I could respond. I sighed. My headache was coming back. I pinched the bridge of my nose with thumb and pointer finger. Adam came walking up to me and pushed me backwards into the bathroom. He shut the door and turned to me.

"Uhm, hello to you too." He grabbed my shoulers and set me down on the toilet lid. "You know people are gonna think we're having sex, right?"

"We're not even talking, how could we be having sex?" He asked, holding his head, like he had a headache too.

"You don't have to be talking to have sex. Hell, you don't even have to know a person's name to have sex with them." He rolled his eyes and took a few steps toward me.

"We need to talk." He started pacing back and forth in the small room.

"Okay, talk."

"I just want you to listen to me, for five minutes. If you don't like what I have to say, you can walk out that door and keep on being mad at me forever." I could have told him that I already forgave him, that I talked to Brad and he didn't need to continue, but I kinda wanted to hear what he had to say.

"Okay, five minutes." He let out a deep breath and then started rambling.

"I'm _so _sorry for hurting you. It kills me to know that I'm the reason you're so upset. I want to be the one person who makes everthing better, not the person that screws everything up. And I'm not gonna make excuses for what happened, I just want you to know that I'm sorry for what I did, and for every other idiotic thing I'll do in the future to hurt you. But I would never do any of it on purpose; I'm just too dumb not to fuck up again. And Brad's my best friend, but I don't have to hang out with him if that'll make you feel better. Honestly, I wasn't going to aplogize." It kind of shocked me to hear him say that. "Earlier today I decided that if you don't need me, I don't need you. But I was out there singing and holding back tears because I don't want to be with anyone but you. I'll do whatever I can to make you want to be with me again because I love you. I've honestly never felt this way about anyone before. You have me tripping over my words, which never happens. I hate being away from you for even a minute." He stopped pacing and stood in front of me. He looked down at the ground. "I can't see a future without you. I'm going crazy, but I like it." A tear rolled down my cheek. He dropped to his knees infront of me and wiped it away. "Please don't cry. I know you're scared. I'm scared, too. Can't we be scared together?" I shook my head and looked up at him. I didn't know what to say; nothing I could think of would top that. So I just took his face in my hands and kissed him gently. I pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

"I love you, too. So much." He pushed his lips to mine again and wrapped his arms around me, picking me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. We kissed like that for about five minutes, getting really into it before there was knock on the door.  
"Hey! You tryin' to make babies in there or what?!"

"Go away, Allison!" We yelled at the same time.

"I just thought I should let you know that everyone's leaving. And they all think you snuck back to the mansion to get it on. They want to bust you." He sighed and set me down, kissing my head. He swung the door open and pushed her out of the way, pulling me along with him. I looked back to see if Alli was following us but she was walking the other way. We walked outside and the cool air gave me chills. He must have known I was cold because he pulled me into him and rubbed my arm, trying to warm me up.

"I'll get you my sweatshirt." He said when we got to his car. He opened the back door and leaned in. I took the opportunity to slap his ass. He jumped a little and got out of the car. He held out the sweatshirt but I just pushed him against the car and kissed him fiercly. He was a little surprised at first but started kissing back. He ran his hands thru my hair and down my spine while I ran my hands under his shirt, over his muscular back. He spun around so that I was against the car and pressed his body to mine. I felt a couple drops of water hit my face and stopped to look up at the sky. Rain started pouring down and we jumped in the back of the car to get out of it. I sat in his lap and ran my fingers thru his damp hair. He flipped my hair to one side of my neck and kissed along my collar bone softly, leaving an electric feeling where his lips had been on my skin. I pushed him into a laying position on the seat and sat on his thighs. I unbuttoned his shirt and kissed down his chest and abs, down to his pelvic bone. He pulled my face back up to his and kissed me hard. He lifted my shirt up a little to run his finger tips over the skin on my back, which felt like it was on fire. Somehow, he managed to roll over in the small space so he was on top of me. I pulled his shirt off all the way and ran my hands all over his upper body as he nibbled on my ear. He hit a sensitive spot on my neck and I let out a slight moan. He nipped at it again with his teeth, making me moan a little louder. I kissed him and tugged on his lower lips with my teeth, rubbing my hands over his back and down to his thighs. He moved down and, starting at just bellow my belly button, kissed, bit, and licked his way back up to my lips. I felt myself getting carried away and an image of Jason flashed thru my head. I paused. He stopped to look at me.

"You okay?" He asked in a husky voice.

"I'm fine." He kept looking at me, waiting for me to keep talking. After a few moments he kissed my lips softly.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to. Just tell me when it's too much." I smiled and kissed his forehead.

"I'm just not ready for that yet. Sorry."

"Don't apologize, Baby." He laid his head on my chest as I played with his hair. We stayed like that for a few minutes. I felt very safe and happy there.

"I love you."

"I know. I love you too. Ready to go home?"

"I guess so." He sat up and grabbed his shirt. I pouted.

"Do you _have_ to put that back on?" He laughed.

"Yes."

"Damn. Can you leave it unbuttoned?" He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever makes you happy," He helped my out of the car and we got back into the front. He held my hand on the seat and kissed it gently at stop lights. If he wasn't so sexy with his shirt open, and his hair a mess, I would have smacked him for doing something so cliché. We got to the mansion and walked in. He looked toward the kitchen.

"Let me guess, you want ice cream?" He smiled and nodded.

"How'd you know?" I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him.

"Lucky guess." We started walking to the kitchen. Alli came running in and grabbed my hand, ripping me away from him.

"What are you doing?" He asked, grabbing my hand.

"Sorry, I'll have her back to you soon."

"What are we doing?" I asked as she pulled me down the hall.

"I have a crisis that we need to discuss."

"Oh boy."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I love to hear your thoughts; good and bad (:


	10. Chapter 10

Update! lol This chapter is sorta kinda filler so that I can get to the next chapter and things can happen. lol Anyways, I hope you enjoy(:

* * *

"So, what's this big crisis that interrupted me and Adam's make up time?" She sat down on the bed next to me and crossed her legs Indian style.

"You know how you're in love with Adam?" I felt the confused look cross my face.

"Is this a trick question?" She rolled her eyes and stood up so that she was looking me right in the face.

"Be serious about this."

"Yea, I love him. Why?"

"How does it feel? You know, to be in love."

"Why?"

"Answer the damn question please." I sighed.

"It's not something you can really explain, Alli."

"Try." I thought for a second.

"Well, it's like all of a sudden what you want, what makes you happy, it all comes second to what makes him happy. All your plans for the future suddenly change, because they include him now. And everything in your past doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is that you're with him now, and you know that nothing will ever change your feelings about him. It changes everything you've ever thought or felt. It makes everything else in life, good or bad seem so…so…pointless." It was a bad description, but it was the best I could give. She sighed and lay down on her bed.

"Damn."

"What?"

"I'm gonna tell you something but you have to promise to keep your mouth shut; like I do with all your little secrets."

"Do you really think I'd tell?"

"No. How do I say this?" I saw a shadow in the doorway and looked around Alli. Anoop was peeking in. I smiled at him. "Audri, this is important. Listen to me." I opened my mouth to tell her Anoop was there but she cut me off. "I think I'm in love with Anoop." My mouth dropped and I saw Anoop's drop at the same time.

"Uh, Alli." I pointed at Anoop. She gasped. They stared at each other for a moment.

"Hey. We were, uh, we were just…you know, playin' around. I knew you were there." Her face turned redder than her hair as she stammered over her words.

"Allison," He said, taking a step toward her.

"Well, I'd love to stay but, yea, bye." I ran out of the room and into the kitchen. Adam was sitting at the counter with a big bowl of ice cream and a pen in one hand. His tongue was peeking out of his freckled lips, his brows furrowed in concentration. I glanced over his shoulder to see what he was writing.

"Hey, no looky." He said, pushing me away.

"What is it?"

"A song. Inspiration struck." He took a big bite of ice cream and made a face when it was too cold. I sat down next to him.

"I don't get to read it?"

"You can when it's done." He told me, with a mouth full of cookies and cream. I grabbed the spoon from his hand and took a bite.

"Is it about me?" He rolled his eyes.

"Do you think _everything _is about you?" I nodded.

"I sure do." I ate another big bite of ice cream.

"Hey, stop eating all my ice cream." He stuck his bottom lip out.

"Aww. Here's you're stupid ice cream." I stuck my finger in it and wiped some on his cheek.

"Cold." He whined. I smirked and took another bite. He shook his head. He got an evil look on his face and picked up the spoon, acting like he was going to throw it at me.

"Come on, you wouldn't wanna piss me off again when we _just_ made up."

"I'm sorry, but you asked for it." He flung it at me, covering the side of my face and neck in freezing cream.

"Uh!" I squeeled at the cold. It dripped down my face and onto my chest. "Adam Mitchel Lambert!" He took a step back and held up a hand to stop me. He made a puppy face.

"You couldn't hurt someone so cute, could you?"

"It's cold, Adam!" I shivered.

"Here, let me help you clean it up." He grabbed me and started licking it off my face and neck. I giggled and pulled his face to mine.

"You're gross."

"You know you like it." He licked the last drop off my neck.

"Mmm, maybe a little." He laughed, his hot breath tickling the sensative spot on my neck.

"See, _this _is why I like ice cream so much."

"Because it's a good aphrodisiac?" He smiled and went back to kissing me.

"Audri," Alli said, walking into the room. Her face was red and she looked like she was about to breakdown and cry. I looked at Adam. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Come find me when you're done." I nodded and wiped what was left of the ice cream off my face as I followed her to our room.

"What happened?" She took a deep breath.

"Well, he has feelings for me too."

"So why do you look like you're about to slit your wrist?" She shook her head and a tear rolled down her face.

"He said nothing can happen 'cause I'm so young. He said maybe when I'm eight-teen...." She looked down and started crying harder.

"Aww, Alli." I pulled her into a hug. She cried into my shoulder and wrapped one arm around me. "That's good. That means that his feelings for you are strong enough for him to do what's best instead of just doing what he wants."

"I'm only sixteen now."

"That's less than two years Alli." She pulled away.

"What would you do if you couldn't be with Adam for almost two years?" She asked harshley. When she put it that way, I started to feel a little of her pain.

"Well, use that time to make your relationship stronger." I suggested.

"I don't want to! I just want to be with him; _now_. And what if his feelings go away before I turn eight-teen? What if he meets someone else and falls in love?" I opened and closed my mouth, wanting to say something, but not knowing what would help.  
"Why don't we call Abby and Nicole and they can come over for a while. They're like experts on guys." She nodded and hugged me again. It was ten at night but I called them and told them to come over for a while and try to calm Alli down. We went and sat on the couch with Adam while we were waiting. Alli laid her head in my lap. I could hear her crying softly as I stroked her hair and we watched Family Guy.

"My head hurts." She sniffed.

"Here." Adam started rubbing her temples. There was a knock on the door and I went to answer it.

"Is she okay?" Abby asked.

"She will be. She just doesn't realize that right now." We went into the living room.

"Hey Allison." Nikki said.

"Hey." She mumbled.

"Wanna talk?" Abby asked.

"No."

"It'll help you feel better."

"No it won't."

"Uhm, Allison. You have a visitor." Adam mummbled. We all looked up to see Anoop. He waved at us and then looked at Alli with sad eyes. Alli quickly jumped up and ran to our room. Abby and Nikki followed her. I kissed Adam's cheek and went after them.

"Alli, it's gonna be okay." Nikki told her.

"Yea, I know you think that the world is ending, but it's not. I mean, hell, at least he cares enough to think about what's best for you instead of just knocking you up and leaving you alone with a daughter for a year and a half." I rolled my eyes. She was obviously refuring to what happend with her and Kurt.

"Abby, _you _left him. And you didn't even tell him you were pregnant."

"So? He's still an ass hole." I shook my head and sat on the bed next to Allison.

"Allison, maybe you should talk to Anoop a little more about this. You know, you could talk about what's going to happen until you can have a relationshop. Maybe he won't even see other people." Her faced scrunched up.

"Who the hell is gonna sit around and wait for a dumb kid?"

"Alli, you're hot." Abby assured her. "And sweet, and funny, and you're a great person. Anyone would be happy to have you." She rolled her eyes.

"Yea, right. No guy would want me." Abby rolled her eyes and sighed. She folded her arms across her chest.

"Adam! Kris!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. We all glared at her. "What?"

"Uh?" Kris said as he walked in with Adam behind him. They both raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't Alli hot?"

"She's beautiful." Kris said, still looking confused.

"I'd do you." Nicole said.

"So would I. You know, if I went for chicks." I nodded in agreement with Abby. Allison just glared at the ground. Adam sighed and sat between us, taking Allison's hand.

"Allison, you are beautiful, sweet, funny, and a great person. The only reason Anoop wants to wait to have a relationship is so that it can start out right. He cares too much about you to let things get screwed up 'cause they started on the wrong foot. Whoever ends up with you, whether it's Anoop or not, is going to be one very lucky guy." I smiled up at him, wondering how he could be so smart and cute at the same time. Alli smiled a little too.

"Alright, out!" Abby told him. "Stop doing our job." He stood up and she took his spot on the bed.

"You're just mad 'cause I'm doing it better than you." She stuck her tongue out at him and put her arm around me.

"We can do our job."

"Yea, so out." Nikki shooed him.

"Why are you sticky?" Abby asked, touching my arm and giving me a weird look. Adam laughed.

"There was an ice cream accident earlier."

"Accident?" I glared at him.

"You so liked it." He licked his lips and winked at me.

"Ice cream as an aphrodisiac? Brilliant." Abby said.

"I know." Adam said, proud of himself. I rolled my eyes.

"Have you ever tried the flavored body paint?" She asked him. He made a face.

"Not that great; too runny." I raised an eyebrow at him. "I'll explain later." I huffed.

"Did you forget about why you're here?" I scolded, looking at Alli. They turned to her. She was looking down at the ground, crying silently.

"Right." Adam and Kris quickly left, talking about the different flavors of body paint available at Spencers as they went. I forced the thoughts of Adam and body paint out of my mind, but made a mental note to discuss it with him later, and turned to Allison.

"Listen to me. I know how you're feeling right now; you think your world is ending, or you at least wish it would. You're scared, you don't know how to fix the pain. I've been heart broken before. I know how you feel Alli. But you can't let it stop your life. You can't let the pain scare you into not being happy. I did for way too long. Look what I would be missing out on now if I let all the shitty stuff that's happened to me hold me back." Nicole looked at me for a second, studying me.

"Are you ever gonna tell us what happened with Jason?" She asked slowly, cautiously. I shook my head.

"Come on. We're your best friends." I shook my head again.

"Why not?" Abby pressed.

"I don't like to think about it." I stood up and looked the other way.

"You told Adam." Alli qietly pointed out.

"Yea, so tell us."

"It's not your business." I said thru clenched teeth.

"Oh, but it's Adam's business?" I ground my teeth together.

"It might make me feel better." Alli said, not taking her eyes off of her feet. They all started yelling from different directions. I felt my eyes well up with tears of frustration, annoyance, anger and sadness.

"Shut up!" I yelled at them, a tear spilling over.

"It couldn't have been that bad if you've been able to keep it a secret." Abby concluded. A few more tears escaped.

"You really wanna know? Will it make you happy if I tell you?" I growled. They all nodded. "Fine. He cheated on me, beat me, raped me, made me feel like a worthless piece of shit." They all stood there, their mouths hangging open. "But you're right, I kept it a secret so it couldn't have been that bad. You wanna know why I told Adam? He's the only person I've been able to just be myself with since. I trust him, I love him, he's the only person I can open up to and feel comfortable and safe with. Now you know, you can go celebrate." I flung the door open and stormed out, running straight into Adam's arms. He wrapped his arms tight around me as I sobbed into his shirt.

"Shh. It's okay Baby. Shh. What happened, Sweetheart?" He rubbed soothing circles on my back and kissed my head. I sniffed.

"Nothing, they just made me tell them what happened with Jason. I'll be fine." I pulled away a little and looked up at him. He took my face in his hands and wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

"Speaking of Jason..." He said slowly. I looked at him, confused. "Your mom called., Jason was arrested." I froze. After a few seconds Adam started to look worried so I spoke up.

"He, uh, um, I need to sit down." He nodded and walked me to the living room. I sat down on the couch. He sat next to me and I laid my head on his lap. I stared at the ceiling. My mind was spinning. I couldn't figure out how I felt; I wanted to cry and laugh at the same time, but wasn't sure if either would be appropreate.

"Are you okay, Ana?"

"What'd he get arrested for?"

"I'm not sure. Your mom said something about asault and she wants you to call her." I shook my head.

"She's gonna want to know what he did to me."

"I think it's time to tell her." I sniffed.

"I don't want it to ruin everything I have now." I whispered.

"It won't Ana. I promise. It'll make it better."

"How could it possibly make it better?"

"You'll feel better if you know he can't hurt you or anyone else again." I sat there for a minute. Could I really put my first love in jail? Yea, he had hurt me and probably a lot of other girls, but he was such a huge part of my past. I knew I had to do it though. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he hurt another girl like me and I did nothing to stop him.

"This is gonna be really hard." He looked at me for a second.

"I know , Babe. I'm here for you though."

"I know." I pulled his face to mine and kissed him. It was a short, sweet kiss but it gave me a very strange kind of high. I kissed his neck, trying to distract him so that he might forget about me calling my mom. After a few seconds he pulled away.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but stop kissing me and go call your mom."

"Nah, I think I'm okay here." I leaned into kiss him. He put one large, freckled hand over my mouth and glared at me. I glared back.

"I don't know what I'm interupting," Lil said, breaking our staring contest. "And I don't want to know. Audri, your dad is on the phone." I groaned. My mom was bad enough, but my dad had anger issues and was not easy to talk to. Lil held the phone out. I just stared at it. Adam took it.

"Thanks Lil." She nodded and walked out.

"Press the end button." I told him, only half joking.

"Audriana, you can do this."

"No, I can't." He gently set the phone down and looked me in the eyes.

"Yes, you can."

"And what makes you think that?"

"You're strong." I rolled my eyes. "And I love you." I sighed and picked up the phone.

"He-hello?" I mummbled.

"What did he do to you?" My dad growled.

"Dad,"

"Tell me _right now_ Audriana Marie Flowers." I gripped Adams hand and took a deep breath. "_Now."_ He yelled.

"Give me a second dad. This isn't easy." I heard him taking deep breaths. There was a click.

"Audriana," My mom said in a shakey voice. "You don't mind your father. Take all the time you need. We just want to know what happened." I could hear both my mom and dad breathing heavily into the reciver. I looked up at Adam, searching for support. He nodded his head a little and rubbed his hand in circles on my back.

"Will you tell me why Jason got arrested first?"

"Assualt charges is all we heard of."

"Tell me now, Audriana. Did he hurt you?"

"Well, Daddy has to promise he won't do anything stupid first." I heard them whisper yelling at each other.

"I promise. I just want to know, Audriana." I took a long breath and gripped Adam's hand tighter. I felt him squeezing back and somehow it made me feel a little better about the whole thing.

"Well, um, do you remember when I fell off my skate board and got all banged up?" All I heard was my dad's heavy breathing. "That's not what happened. Jason, um, Jason hit me. Well, he hit me a few times actually." There was just silence, like in a horror movie, right before someone gets killed and it's dead silence to build the suspence. I got a chill and shivered a little. Adam pulled me in tight to his side. When no one else said anything, I guessed they were waiting for me. "And, well, uh," a tear slid down my cheek but Adam quickly wiped it away. "he, he cheated on me. But, he, also, um, raped me." I finally spit out. More silence. "Mom? Dad? Someone speak please." I begged in a shakey voice.

"I'm going to kill that little son of a bitch!" My dad yelled. I heard a loud crack.

"Don!" my mom yelled. "We need to be here for her right now. It's not going to help her if you go off and get yourself into trouble, now is it?" I heard a loud bang. "Sweetie, I need to go talk to your father before he does something we all regret. I know you need me more right now but,"

"It's okay mom. I have people here that can take care of me. I love you. Tell Daddy I love him too."

"I will if I can stop him. I love you, honey. I'll call you back in a couple hours." I could hear the tears in her voice. I hung up and let out a heavy breath.

"Well, my dad is gonna kill Jason."

"Good." I glared at him. "Baby, he's just shocked and upset. I want to kill him everytime I think about it. But I haven't, and he won't either. You just need to let him calm down."

"Okay." I nodded, trying to convince myself that it _would_ be okay.

"Baby, I love you. And you have no idea how proud of you I am. But I think you're stonger than you realize; you're breaking my hand."

"Oh!" I let go and pulled my hand away. "Sorry." He took my hand back.

"I didn't want you to let go. Just...kiss it and make it better." He smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"Here." I brought his hand to my lips and kissed it gently. "Better?"

"No, now it's infected." He grinned and leaned in for a kiss.

"No, don't kiss me. Your lips might get infected." I teased.

"Fine, if you don't want to kiss me, you don't have to." He pouted. I rolled my eyes and pulled his face to mine.

"You're lucky I love you."

"I know." We kissed for a second. "I don't mean to be a kill joy," He told me between kisses. "But Lil just saw us kissing before." I sighed.

"Great, more shit to worry about." He frowned.

"Want me to distract you from your problems?"

"And how do you plan on doing that?" He smirked and leaned into me, nibbling at my ear. I moaned a little. He pulled me into his lap and nipped at my ear again. "That could work." I gasped. I felt him grin against my neck. He ran his tongue over my sensative spot. "Don't give me a hicky; it'll make people suspicious."

"They already are suspicious." He mumbled against my neck. His hot breath sent a rush of heat thru my veins.

"Yea, we are." Kris said, sitting down next to us. Adam glanced up but other than that didn't let Kris' precence interupt him from the task at hand.

"A-Adam," I studdered between heavy breaths. "Maybe,"

"Maybe you should stop before I barf." Kris suggested, turning on the TV. I nodded a little, not that I wanted him to stop. It was just rude to continue if Kris was uncomfortable. "Plus, are you guys even trying to hide it anymore? I mean, Danny or anyone could just walk in whenever and see you guys." Adam sighed and pulled away.

"Fine." He pouted. I bit my lip and took Adam's hand, pulling him off the couch.

"Where are you two going?" Kris asked.

"Hell if I know." Adam said. "Where are we going, Babe?" He asked as I pulled him down the hall.

"Does it matter?"

"Not really. But how am I supposed to know you're not about to tie me up and torture me."

"You'd like that too much." I pushed him into his room and locked the door. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Ana, what are we doing in here?"

"I don't know. Getting some alone time? And Kris is right, we have to be more careful about our PDA."

"I like PDA." I rolled my eyes at him and pushed him back on the bed. I was surprised at myself for being so aggresive and taking the lead, but there was so much adrenalin rushing through me. I sat on his thighs and kissed him deep and slow. He put his hands on the small of my back and pulled me closer to him. He tugged on one of my lip rings with his teeth. Before I knew what I was doing, I started to unbutton his jeans. He grabbed my hands and rolled over on top of me, pinning my arms above my head.

"I don't think so." He said. He kissed my neck, keeping my hands above my head.

"What?" I asked, confused and breathless.

"I'm not about to let you do something you're going to regret tomorrow."

"I won't regret it." I promised. He kissed my collar bone.

"Yes, you will. You're acting on impulse because you're upset about Jason."

"When did you become my therapist?"

"Now." I pulled away and glared at him. I was feeling really rejected. I just wanted to be with him, and he didn't want to be with me the same way. I was extremely hurt and you could probably see it all over my face. "Audriana, you know I love you so much." I looked away. He moved his head so that he was looking me in the eyes. I looked away again. He sighed and reajusted his hands so that he was keeping both my wrist captive in one hand. He used the other hand to turn my face and force me to look at him. "And you are more than gorgeous; I don't think there is any guy that wouldn't _love _to be in my position right now. And trust me, it's not something I _want _to be stopping. It's something I would enjoy..._a lot. Trust me. _But you mean too much to me to let you do this when you're not ready." I kept glaring at him. "Just think about it for a second. If you're _really_ doing it for the right reasons, I'll be _more_ than happy to do whatever you want." I thought as I stared at his big blue eyes. I _was_ ready. And Adam was definitely who I wanted it to happen with. It just wasn't the right time. I was rushing it a little because of all the emotions I was feeling with Jason. I didn't want to look back and know that the first time with Adam had anything to do with Jason. I just had to wait for the perfect time.

"Fine. We'll wait."

"Don't you love it when I'm right?" I rolled my eyes and kissed him.

"I love it." I wiggled my wrist around, trying to get him to let go. "You can set me free now. I promise I won't molest you." He laughed a little.

"That's a horrible promise."

"Didn't we just decide we're not going to do something I might regret?"

"Just because we're not going to have sex doesn't mean we have to stop having fun."

"Speaking of fun, want to tell me why you know so much about flavored body paint?" She smirked a little.

"I'm not sure you want to know." I looked him over, imagining him covered in a rainbow of yummy colors that I could lick off of him.

"Oh yes. I think I do."

"It involves Cheeks." I pouted.

"Why do all your stories involve Cheeks?" He bit at my lip ring again.

"You know, I really like these things; I could have _a lot_ of fun with them." He ran his tongue over them.

"Don't avoid my question." He sighed and laid down beside me, pulling me into him.

"He was my first love, Ana. We did _everything_ together." I already knew that Brad was his first love, but it always annoyed me to hear him say it. It was stupid and selfish for me to wish he had never loved anyone else when I had too. Maybe I just hated that my first love ended up being my biggest mistake.

"Why did you guys break up?" He shrugged a little.

"He broke up with me for someone else." That bothered me for three reasons; 1. Who in their right mind would leave Adam at all, let alone for someone else? 2. If Brad had left him for someone else, why did he want him now? 3. That meant that Adam had never actually _wanted _it to be over. He must have caught on to what I was thinking.

"I didn't want it to end then. In fact, I was completely heart broken. I didn't think I would ever be able to move on." I glared at him. "_But_ now I couldn't be happier that he ended it. What I felt for him was absolutly _nothing _compared to how I feel for you. And that feeling just keeps getting stronger. When he dumped me, he told me everything happens for a reason. Now I understand that he was right. Everything that happened in all my past relationships happened so that I could be with you." I huffed.

"How do you come up with this cheesey crap?" He smiled.

"It just comes natural." I kissed him gently and laid my head on his chest.

"I love you." He kissed the top of my head.

"I love you more."

"Not even possible." I yawned.

"Wanna sleep in here? I mean, Kris has his own room now. And I'm sure Alli would love some alone time."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? We're supposed to be hiding this." He laughed a little.

"Everyone already knows. Anyone who hasn't figured it out by now has to be retarded." He had a point.

"They're going to think we had sex."

"They all think we've been having sex since before the first show. Besides, let them think what they want. They're going to anyway."

"There's only one problem."

"And what is that?" He wanted to know. I leaned up and kissed him.

"I'm not so sure we're going to get any sleep."

"Fine by me." I giggled as he pulled me into him.

The next morning I woke up and felt Adam's arms tight around my waist. I could feel his warm breath and lips against my neck. I yawned and turned over to face him. I glanced at the clock; I had to get up in fifteen minutes. I looked down at him sleeping peacfuly. With all his makeup worn off I could see all his freckles. I smiled and gently ran my hands over them. The breath was knocked out of me as I realized, again, how beautiful he was. I kissed his lips softly and his eyes slowly fluttered open. He yawned and smiled at me. He tightened his arms around my waist and kissed me.

"Morning." I said quietly. He snuggled up to me.

"Great way to wake up." He mummbled. I laughed a little and nodded in agreement. He nuzzled my neck. After a few moments I pulled away.

"I hate to ruin this moment, but I have to get ready for the day." He pulled me in closer to his chest.

"You look perfect. You don't need to do anything. Just lay here with me a little longer."

"And are you really going to go out without your pound of makeup? People will see your freckles." He was quiet for a second.

"You know, we should start getting ready." I laughed.

"I wish you wouldn't be so insecure. I love your freckles." I kissed his cheek. He looked at me for a second.

"Okay, let's make a deal. If we can lay here for another 30 minutes, I'll go all day without make up. But you have to, too." I looked up at him and smiled.

"I get to see your freckles _all day_?" I asked happily. He laughed and pulled me on top of him, kissing me.

I enjoyed staring at natural Adam all day before the show. I knew that two people were going home, and that one of them would be me so I snuck in as much time with Adam as I could, knowing that we might be apart for a few weeks.

"You're not going home." Adam told me as I pushed him against the wall of an empty rehersal room.

"Do you want me to stop making out with you?" He shrugged and nodded.

"You have a point." He pressed his lips to mine.

"Everyone get in their places!" He pulled me into a hug.

"I love you." I told him, a tear coming to my eye.

"You are_ not _going home. But I love you, too." We went out and sat down on the couch. Alli and Adam both squeezed my hands as the lights came on and Ryan got the show started. The first person in the bottom three was Lil, and then Anoop. Allisons face dropped as Anoop walked to the other side of the stage.

"Danny, Audriana. Please stand up. One of you is safe. One of you is in the bottom three tonight. We'll find out who, after the break." We cut to commercial and I glared at Ryan. Adam looked up at me.

"Calm down, will you? He has to cut to commercial. And _you are not going home._" I glared down at him. "Sorry." He put his hands up in surrender.

"We're back in 5, 4, 3, 2,"

"Welcome back to you American Idol. This is your results show. Right now Anoop and Lil are in the bottom three. Who will be joining them? Danny, Audriana." He opened the card and I glanced down at Adam. He looked up and gave me a reassuring smile. "Audriana...would you please go join Lil and Anoop." I smiled slightly and nodded, not surprised at all. I hugged Allison, Kris, Danny and then Adam.

"You'll be fine. I love you, Baby." He whispered. I quickly whispered an I love you back and went to my spot.

"Okay, Lil, Anoop, Audriana. Two of you will be going home. The first Idol leaving us tonight is...Lil." My mouth dropped and I turned to hug her.

"This sucks." I told her.

"I know, I'll see you later okay. Love you, Girl."

"Love you, too Lil." She hugged everyone else and ran backstage. After a performance and another break it was finally time for the last results of the night.

"Audriana, Anoop. One of you is going home, one of you will continue on Idol." He looked at us both dramaticly. I glanced over at Adam. "Audriana," I took a deep breath. "Go sit down, you are safe." I gasped and my hands flew to my mouth. I hugged Anoop. I saw Alli about to cry.

"Talk to Allison before you go." He pulled away and nodded. Everyone else ran over. Danny pulled me into an embrace. I quickly broke the embrace and went into Adam's waiting arms.

"I told you that you'd be safe."

"I'm not gonna live this down all night, am I?"

"Well, maybe you'll have to do me a few favors." He whispered seductivly into my ear. I giggled. Kris tapped my shoulder and I turned to him.

"Damn, you guys are bad at hiding this." He laughed in my ear.

"Shut up." I said, pulling away. Everyone hugged and said good bye to Lil and Anoop. Anoop and Allison stood holding each other for about ten minutes before Alli forced her self to stop crying long enough to let go. He told her that he would talk to her after he got all his stuff packed. I got into Adam's car and we drove to the mansion. We sat in the living room.

"Allison is heart broken." He said sadly.

"Are you going to be that sad when I leave?" He rolled his eyes.

"Ana, you have as much of a shot at winning this whole thing as I do." I scoffed.

"Yea, right." He sighed.

"Speaking of me being right..."

"No one said anything about you being right."

"I'm always right. And if you ever want to hear the end of that, you're going to have to do me some favors."

"Like what?" He thought for a second.

"Let's start with a back massage." He said in a sexy voice. I laughed.

"Not gonna happen." He pouted.

"Pwease!" He whined. I threw my hands up in the air.

"Fine." He laid down on the couch and I sat on his butt and started to rub his back.

"You're good at this." I leaned down and kissed his neck as I rubbed his back. He let out a low moan. I jumped when my cell phone rang. I groaned and pulled it out of my pocket.

"Hello." I put the phone between my shoulder and ear and continued to rub Adams back.

"Hey, honey." I wondered why my mom would be calling when I had just seen her after the show. Her my dad, Nicole, and Abby had looked at me with pity, and I hated it. I knew telling them what happened would make things weird. I didn't need them to feel sorry for me.

"What's up, Mom?" She sighed.

"Well honey, I have some not so great news; you're going to have to testify against Jason in his trial." I gasped and climbed off of Adam.

"Are you okay, Babe?" I nodded. The look on my face must not have convinced him because he pulled me into his chest, comforting me.

"Did you report it to the police?"

"Your father did. But I think this will be for the best." I hung up the phone, not bothering to say good bye, and pulled away from Adam.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to testify against Jason because my dad told the police what happened." I put my face in my hands and held back tears.

"Audriana, I think you and I need to have a serious talk."

"I don't want to." He pulled my hands away from my face and looked me in the eyes.

"I don't care. Don't argue; just listen to me." I gave in and nodded, not really planning on paying attention to him. "I understand how hard this is going to be for you. And you have every right to be upset and pissed and scared. But I know you're still blaming yourself for it. But listen to me, _ it is not your fault_." I looked down.

"Yes it is." I whispered. "If I would have told someone the first time he hit me. Or, or fought harder. Or..." I let a few tears roll down my cheek.

"Audriana, no." He took me in his arms. "No, it's not your fault. It doesn't matter what you did or didn't do, Jason made the choice to do the things he did. He needs to pay for it."

"What if I deserved it." He held me tighter.

"No." He said fiercly. "You are the most amazing person I have ever known. No one deserves it. Exspecially not you." I just looked down at the ground. "Look at me." I slowly looked up at him. "Now listen; you deserve the best. Now, I can't give that to you, but I'm going to try my hardest to make sure no one ever hurts you like that again. And I'll remind you everyday if I have to that _you did not deserve it_. Got it?" I nodded.

"I didn't deserve it." He kissed my nose.

"Good. Now, let's go to bed." We got up and walked to his room.

"Am I sleeping in here again?" He shrugged.

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I do want to. I'm just going to go change. I'll be back." He nodded and I walked across the hall. I opened the door and paused. Alli and Anoop were sitting on Allisons bed, making out. I gasped and they quickly pulled away. They looked like two dears caught in the headlights. I put my hand over my mouth to keep myself from laughing.

"Aren't you supposed to be gone?" She yelled at him. He nodded.

"Mhm, you're right. I'll see you in a few weeks." He looked at her for a second and she smiled back, then gave him an angry look.

"Get out of here!" He turned.

"Bye, Audri." He hugged me and ran out. I leaned against the wall and started laughing histaricly.

"You should have seen your faces."

"Shut up! Don't you have to go make out with Adam?"

"Actually, I do." I grabbed some pajamas.

"Not sleeping in here anymore, are you?" I shrugged.

"Not tonight at least."

"Well, don't think that excuses you from my wake up calls." I rolled my eyes.

"I would never dream of it." I changed and went back to Adam's room. He was already sprawed out across the bed asleep. "Aww." I turned off the lights and climed into bed. I pulled the covers over him and crawled under. I kissed his head softly and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

You know how I love your thoughts(:

And also, buy Adam's CD on the 23rd!! It's streaming on myspace and all the songs are GREAT. Help him get to number one, he deserves it.

:]


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, so I'm honestly not sure if this chapter makes scense to anyone but me. But I tried. haha. It's pretty short but two very important things happen and I just need this chapter to hold you all over until I finish the next chapter(which I have already started) Enjoy, my loves(:

* * *

(This is the thursday night after Lil and Anoop went home.)

"Guess what?" Adam asked excitedly, bouncing on the balls of his feet a little.

"What?" I asked, glancing up from the nails I was painting.

"It's your birthday on saturday." He sang. I sighed. I really hated my birthday. I never saw the point. Yea, I'm a year older; big fucking deal.

"So?" I put the cap on the blue nail polish and blew on my nails. He sat on my lap and put an arm around me.

"So, what do you wanna do?"

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?"

"I mean, I do not want you to acknowlege that it is my birthday."

"Why not?"

"Because there is no point, My love." He huffed and stuck his lips out, thinking.

"Well, can I buy you something?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because it's your eighteenth birthday."

"And next year will be my nineteenth. Your point?"

"I really want to do something for you. Just let me get you a little something. Please?"

"Fine. But keep it ten dollars or under."

"Ten?" He complained. "At least give me thirty."

"Thirty?" I gasped. "I don't think so."

"Twenty-five."

"Fifteen is as high as I go." He frowned, a little crease coming to his nose.

"I guess I could work with that."

"You have fun with that, Baby." I slapped his butt and made him get up.

"Where are you going?"

"To call my mom. I need to know what she found out from the court today."

"Oh yea. Want me to come with you?"

"Nah, it's okay. You just stay here and have some ice cream or something." I pecked him on the lips and walked out to the back porch. I let out a small shiver as I stepped into the cold night. I sighed as I pulled my cell from my pocket. I dialed the number and waited, hoping no one picked up.

"Hello."

"Hi mom." I tried to make my voice even and not show how pissed I was about this whole situation.

"How was your day, Sweetheart?" Adam came to the sliding glass doors and peeked out at me, a bowl of ice cream in his hands. I rolled my eyes and silently shooed him away. When he didn't move I turned to face the pool.

"Fine. Look Mom, just cut to the chase. What did the court say?"

"Well, you can wait to testify until you're off Idol. But you may have to miss a few tour stops if it's not a quick trial." I sighed.

"Well then, it'd better be quick." I glanced back at the doors to see if Adam had gotten bored and left yet. When he was still there I glared and flipped him off. He slowly licked his lips and blew me little kisses.

"Honey, that's not something we can control; we can only pray." I rolled my eyes at Adam and my mom.

"Mom, I'm not in the mood for the religious crap right now, okay?" Adam started dancing like a dork, doing the running man and the sprinkler. I covered the receiver of the phone and let out a small laugh.

"Well, _I'll _be praying." Adam lifted his old Led Zepplin t-shirt a bit, showing off his abs an hip bones to me. I smirked at him.

"Yea. Good for you, Mom." Adam seductively took a bite of his ice cream and winked at me.

"What are you going to do tonight?" _Him_, I thought to myself, watching Adam dance seductively.

"I don't know, Mom. Probably just watch a movie with Adam and Allison or something."

"What's going on with you and Adam?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you two...involved?" I sighed. "He's a little older than you, isn't he?"

"Mom, he's twenty-three; it's not like he's fourty or something."

"That's still too old. Your father would flip if he knew you were involved with an older man."

"On sunday I'll be legal. So there's really nothing Daddy can do about it." Adam must have got bored of putting on his little show because he strutted away. I watched his hips sway as he walked off.

"So you _are _going steady with him?"

"Yes Mom; I'm pregnant and we're eloping. Did I forget to mention that?" I said sarcasticly, glad I had so much practise of lying to my mom.

"Okay, okay. Go watch your movie. Your father and I love you. And your grandma Flowers says she misses you."

"I love you guys, too. Tell Grandma I'll see her soon. Bye, Mom."

"Bye, Honey." I put my phone back in my pocket and walked into the living room. Adam was eating ice cream and watching Gossip Girl. I walked over and took the bowl out of his hands and sat in his lap. He turned his attention from the TV to me.

"Hey."

"Hey, that was some sexy dancing you had goin' on." He smirked.

"I try." He glanced over at the TV and his jaw dropped. I looked back to see two people hooking up on the screen; a real scandal, apparetly. I knew he wanted to watch his show so I climbed off his lap and sat next to him on the couch. The plans in my head would have to wait until a better time. I rested my head on his shoulder as he pulled me closer to him and kissed my head. I watched the TV, not really paying attention to what was going on. Adams steady breathing drifted me to sleep.

_"Jason, w- what are you doing here?" I asked nervously, franticly looking around for something that wasn't there._

_"You put me in jail, Audriana. You have to pay." I stepped back into the wall of the dark ally as he pulled out a knife. I let out a staggered breath, a white cloud forming in the cold night._

_"Please don't kill me, Jason." I cried. He put the bloody knife to my neck._

_"I'm not going to kill you. I am going to make you pray for death." He said with a grin on his face._

_"J-Jason, what are you talking about?" He pushed his lips to mine, roughly kissing me. He bit my lips as he pulled away, making me bleed. A tear slid down my cheek._

_"I'm about to show you what I'm talking about." He reached his hand into the dark ally. He pulled Adam out of the darkness by his hair. I gasped at his blood and bruise covered face. I let out a cry when I saw him holding a bloody wound in his side; caused either by a gun or knife._

_"Adam!" I tried to take a step toward him, but Jason pushed the knife into my neck.  
"Don't move." He growled at me. "Or I swear to God that Adam will take his last worthless breath."_

_"Do what he says, Ana." Adam ordered in a hoarse voice. I didn't look away from Adam's pale eyes as I spoke.  
"Why are you doing this to him, Jason? He didn't do anything to you." I looked up at Jason. "Do what you want to me, please leave him alone, though." I begged through the sobs starting to escape my lips._

_"Oh, but if I did that it wouldn't hurt you as bad as you hurt me. See, Adam here is all that matters to you; that pretty little ring on your finger, and that bump under your shirt proves it." I glanced down at my left hand to see a dimond down at my stomach to see a large bump; I was at least eight months pregnant. I let out another cry as he kneed the bump. Adam growled and tried to step forward but cried out in pain when Jason shoved the knife into his hand. "What better way to make you realize what a dumb thing you did, than to make you watch him suffer? The only man you've ever truly loved. The only person you want to be with forever. The only person you can trust. The father of your future child. He means more to you than your own life; and I need to take what you love most in this world. Just like you took yourself, and then my freedom from me." He turned to Adam. "Besides, your perfect little husband volunteered." I looked over at Adam._

_"Adam?" I whispered._

_"Now, before you two get into a fight and go ruining the perfect relationship, let me explain to you, Audri. See, when I told Adam it was either him, or you and that little discrace growing inside you, he gladly took the spot. Romantic, isn't it?" He kneed Adam in the stomach and he fell to the ground. He started kicking him and stomping on him. Adam silently cried. I pushed Jason away and fell to the ground next to Adam._

_"Baby," I cried, my hands fluttering to his face._

_"I love you." He mummbled._

_"Oh, you asked for it." Jason shoved me against the wall and punched me in the face so hard that I couldn't see straight. He went back to Adam and plundged the knife into his chest. Adam coughed up blood as Jason pulled it back out and stabbed it into Adams chest, neck, stomach and face multipul times. He looked over at me, grinned, and ran off. I crawled over to Adam and pulled his limp body into my arms. I laid my head against his bloody chest, wishing for a heart beat. All I heard was the most heart breaking silence there ever was._

_"Adam, please." I whispered. "Please, Baby. Wake up. I'm so sorry." I cried into his dead chest._

I shot up in bed, not remembering how I got there. And not really caring because Adam was laying safly next to me. I put my hand over my chest and felt my rapid heart beat. The dream was just so _real_. I laid back down and put my ear to his heart, listening to the rythmic beat as it soothed my frantic mind. He stirred a little in his sleep and licked his lips. I smiled at him. I stared at his angelic face, the nightmare still scaring me half to death. I told myself over and over that it was just a dream and that Adam was fine. After I got passed being terrifyed, I couldn't help but smile; the thought of marrying Adam and carrying his child made my heart beat faster again. I fell back to sleep, this time dreaming about walking down an aisle toward Adam. And holding a baby boy that looked just like him; big blue eyes, freckles and perfect little lips.

Sunday morning I woke up to Adam giving me random soft kisses all over.

"Let me sleep." I whined.  
"No." He kissed my lips. "I want to give you your present."

"Give it to me later." He climbed on top of me, putting one leg on each side of my thighs. He kissed my lips and ran his finger tips over my hips.

"Please. You have to wake up in ten minutes anyway." He whispered in my ear. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at him through blurry vision.

"Fine." I sat up and he crawled off of me. He pulled a bouquet of roses out from under the bed and handed them to me.

"Your favorite, right?" I nodded and gave him a short kiss on the lips.

"Thanks, Baby. Creative. I'll put them in water." He pulled me back onto the bed as I stood up. He pulled a small box out from under his pillow and handed it to me.

"Now, I swear I didn't spend a dime on this. It was my grandma Lambert's."

"Your grandma's?" I knew that he was very close to his grandma, but she had died a few years back.

"She told me to give it to my first true love."

"What about Brad?" I asked, running my hand over the smooth white box. He smirked.

"Well, he probably would have worn it, but it wouldn't look as good on him. Open it." I slowly lifted the lid and gasped at what was inside.

"It's _beautiful_."

"You like it?"

"I _love _it." I said, running my hand over the vintage necklace. It was simple, but gorgeous. An oval shaped, ruby pendant, with black roses on the inside on a gold chain. He smiled. I handed him the necklace and pulled my hair back. He cliped it and kissed my neck.

"There ya go." I wraped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Thank you, Adam." He ran his hand thru my hair and smiled. Alli burst through the door singing.

"Happy, happy birthday, happy happy birthday. Happy happy day happy happy day. Happy happy day, yea yea yea."

"It'd be a happier day if you went away." Adam sang back.

"Did you just make that up?" I asked.

"Yes." Adam said, a proud look on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"Not you."

"Nope. We sang it in Kindergarten. I got you something." She said. I groaned.

"I don't want it."

"Come on. I got it from the damn dollar store." I shrugged.

"Okay then." She jumped on the bed and threw a teddy bear at me. It was in heart boxers and sunglasses and started singing 'wild thang.' I laughed. Adam started singing along with it and tightened his grip around me and moved me back and forth to the beat.

"Do you love it?"

"I love it." She clapped.

"Yay!" She pryed me out of Adam's arms and gave me a hug.

"Out." Adam demanded. "I wasn't done with her; stop trying to steal her." He pulled me back to him. I rolled my eyes.

"Actually, I have to get ready. But thank you. Both of you." I kissed Adam and hugged Alli. I got dressed in nicer lingerie than usual; thinking about later. I put on my favorite outfit; black skinny jeans, a tight Guns 'N' Roses T-shirt, leather boots and fingerless gloves. I decided to actually spend a little time on my hair and make up. I didn't want to admit it to myself, but I may have been a little excited that it was my birthday. I was more excited about what I had planned for later, though; excited and almost painfuly nervous. I went to the kitchen to have breakfast.

"Wow." Kris said, looking me up and down. I slapped him.

"You're married."

"It's not like I'm dead; I can still look."

"You will be dead when I tell Katy." I warned.

"Please don't." Adam walked in and whistled.

"Damn." He looked me over and pulled my waist toward his.

"What?"

"You look gorgeous." He kissed me.

"As opposed to usual, when I look ugly?" I glared at him.  
"No, you always look beautiful. Just that, that," I kissed him.

"I'm kidding, Baby." He kissed me deep and lifted me off the ground a little.

"You know what I just realized?"

"That you're no longer a creepy perv dating an underaged girl anymore?" He smirked.

"Just because you're eighteen now doesn't mean I'm any less of a creepy perv." I laughed.

"What did you realize then?"

"I love you more than anything in the world."

"You _just _realized that?"

"No, but I thought I should let you know."

"Alright, Love birds; it's time to go." Kris told us. We walked to the door and stopped when we looked outside.

"It always rains on my birthday." I sighed at the storm. Allison put on her hood and Danny ran to his car.

"Who am I riding with?" Alli asked.

"You can ride with me so the love birds can have their alone time."

"Aww, that's sweet." Adam joked. He handed me his hoodie and I put it on as we walked into the rain. I jumped in his car. He got in and turned on the heat as I fiddled with the radio.

"Why is it all static?" I wondered out load.

"Because you have it on AM." He pushed a button and Beyonce came on.

"Oh." I sat back.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" I wasn't about to tell him what I really had in mind, so I just shrugged. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing."  
"No. I can tell that you're holding something back. Tell me what you want to do, and we'll do it." I looked at him for a second, knowing he would change his mind when he found out what I wanted to do. I looked at him for a few more seconds then turned to look out the window.

"Let's have sex." He ran a red light.

"What?" I smiled.

"Kidding." I knew that he was worried I was trying to rush, but I would just have to convince him otherwise. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye.

"No you're not."

"Yes I am. You think I want to sleep with _you_?" I joked.

"Yes. Everyone does." He joked, not realizing that he was probably right. I ran my hand through his messy hair and kissed his ear.

"You have no idea how sexy you are, do you?" He rolled his eyes. He parked the car at the studio.

"You're just a freak."

"Yea, I'm the freak, Mr. Freckles." I joked, poking the one on his bottom lip that I had secretly named Bob. He made a face and bit his lip covering it up.

"I know, they're ugly." I flicked his nose and glared at him.

"I was joking, Adam. Your freckles are the cutest things ever and you are the most gorgeous man in the world." He looked away. I grabbed his face and made him look at me.

"What?"

"Tell me that your freckles are beautiful." He just stared at me. "I'm serious. If you love me you'll say that your freckles are beautiful." He sighed.

"Fine. My freckles are beautiful." I smiled and kissed his nose.

"Good. Now one day, maybe you'll believe that. Let's go." We went into the studio. It was a long day. Allison seemed to have informed everyone of my birthday and by the time we were leaving, Adam's car was filled with balloons, cupcakes, cards, and other various presents. All my friends and family from back home called. Some I hadn't talked to since I'd been on the show, and I was happy to hear from them. All the girls from my school(and a few guys) asked about Adam. I laughed and put it on speaker phone everytime so that he could hear. He just rolled his eyes and shook his head everytime. When we got home, Adam and I watched the Rocky Horror Picture show but he kept complaining that it wasn't the same without his platform boots and the live dancers, so we ended up making out instead. When the movie was over I went to make a snack and left Adam reading a magazine on the couch. Allison was in the kitchen on the phone.

"You're so weird." She giggled.

"Hi Anoop!" She rolled her eyes.

"Audri says hi....He says hello." I grabbed and apple and left Alli to flirt with Anoop. I walked back into the living room and sat beside Adam, reading over his shoulder.  
"Hey, that's you."

"Yup. Apparently, I'm winning the show."

"Duh. Does it say anything about me?"

"Yea. You've lost your focus because your boyfriend is cheating on you with your best friend." I gasped and playfully hit the back of his head.

"How could you?"

"They're not talking about _me_."

"Oh, you mean they're talking about my other boyfriend?"

"Whose your other boyfriend?"

"Johnny Depp."

"You wish." He kissed me.

"Nah, I'm stickin' with you."

"I'll stick with you, too. But if Johnny Depp ever comes along lookin' for a good time, I'm gonna help him find one." I laughed and looked out the window. "What are you thinking about?" He asked after a few silent moments.

"You and Johnny Depp." He smirked and went back to reading. I looked out the window at the rain pouring down. I looked over at Adam and bit my lip. "Kiss me in the rain."

"What?" He looked up from the magazine.

"Kiss me in the rain." I repeated.

"Isn't that a little cliché and cheesey for you?"

"Please Adam. I've always wanted to! It can be like a birthday present." I made a puppy face. He sighed and put the magazine away.

"I better never hear anything about my being cheesy again." He grabbed my hand and we headed for the door.  
"Yay!"

"I'm going to look like a wet rat after this." He mummbled. I smiled as we stepped out into the rain, getting drenched instently. He looked me in the eyes as he wiped wet hair out of my face. He pressed his lips to mine gently. I ran my tongue over his bottom lip, making the kiss more passionate.

I giggled as he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He pulled away and gave me soft kisses.

"Am I doing this right?" I pressed my forehead to his.

"Almost done. Now you just have to carry me inside." He rolled his eyes and went back to kissing me as he carried me towards the house. He kicked the front door open. I decided that now would be a great time to put my plan into action; everyone else was asleep, it was romantic, and he was going to have to take the wet clothes off anyway. I expected him to set me down in the living room but he carried me all the way up the steps to his door, then set me down gently on my feet. I was very happy that he seemed to be helping me with my plan without even knowing it. He caught a glance of himself in the full length mirror.

"Uhg." He groaned. "I _do _look like a wet rat."

"Yes, but a very cute wet rat."

"And my clothes are soaked."

"Then take them off." I said, pushing him backwards into the room and locking the door behind us. He stumbled onto the bed. I pulled off my sopping shoes and socks and then pulled his off as well. I climbed ontop of him and licked a drop of rain off his neck. I tugged at his wet shirt and managed to get it over his head. I ran my hands over his slick chest and sucked off a few droplets of water. He let out a deep moan and tangled his fingers in my wet hair.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"I don't know. Are you seducible?" I kissed his neck a few times.

"Very." He said, breathless. I smiled against his neck.

"Then yes, I am seducing you." He pulled away and looked at me for a second.

"Ana," He said disaprovingly. I put one finger over his lips.

"This has nothing to do with Jason or anything else. This is about me and you. I love you; I just want to be with you." He thought for a second, then slowly nodded.

"Okay." He lifted a slightly shakey hand and pulled my face to his. He kissed me with passion. I pulled away.

"Are you nervous?" I asked, finally realizing why he was a little gaurded.

"A little." I was shoked. Since when did Adam get nervous? "I've just...never been with a woman that I love like this, you know? I just don't want to...disapoint." I laughed a little in shock. He glared at me. I smoothed the line in his forehead with my thumb.

"You're worried you won't be good enough? Adam, what do I have to comapre it to? I love you; there's no way you could disapoint me anyway." He smiled and caught one of my lip rings in his teeth. He rolled over so that he was over top of me. One hand roamed up my shirt while he held himself up with the other. I sat up so that he could tug my shirt over my head. It hit the floor with a soft 'plunk' and I laid back on the bed. He ran the tips of his fingers over the bare skin on my stomach and sides, causing goosebumps to rise. He kissed the sensative skin on my neck, down my chest, and to my stomach. He sucked on the tender skin at my hip bone, making me moan. I pulled his face back up to mine and kissed him fiercly. I gently ran my nails down his back as I took one of his nipples in my mouth. He gasped. He unbuttoned my jeans while I kissed and bit at his neck and chest. I lifted my hips a little as he pulled off my jeans and threw them to the side. He ran his hands over my thighs and up the rest of my body to my face. He kissed me with force, making my whole body tingle. I started to fumble with his pants. He smirked against my mouth and pulled back to help me. After he got them off he threw them to the side with the rest of the clothes. I could see the growing buldge in his boxers and gently rubbed my palm against it. He gasped then threw his head back and let out a loud moan. I pulled his face to mine as I kept rubbing the growing bump. He unhooked my bra as he kissed my collar bone. He took my right nipple in his mouth. I moaned and tangled my fingers in his hair. He took my other nipple in his mouth as I slowly started to pull down the last of his clothing, exposing his large hard on. I nibbled on his ear and he sucked at the soft skin on my neck. He slowly kissed, licked, bit and sucked his way down to my belly button. He hooked his thumbs in my panties and slowly pulled them down. He softly kissed along the inside of my thighs as he pulled my underwear down my legs, making me buck my hips in anticipation. When they were on the floor with the rest of the clothes, he let his eyes look over my naked body as I did the same to his. He moved his face back to mine.

"You're sure?" He asked, searching my eyes for any doubt.

"I'm sure." I nodded. He studied my face for a few more seconds, then pushed his lips to mine once more. He bit my lip then slowly pulled away and postioned himself over me.

"I'll be gental." He promised.

"Don't be." I joked nervously. I bit my lip as he slowly entered me. I clenched the sheets as a sharp pain shot threw my body. He kept his blue eyes locked with mine as he pushed his full length inside of me, then pulled back out. I held back a slight moan of pain as he pushed back in. After a few thrusts, the pain started to disapear and I was enveloped in an intense pleasure. I moved my hips to meet his thrusts and let out a slight moan, this time in pleasure. Our eyes stayed locked on each other as our thrusts got harder and faster and our moans got loader. I leaned up to capture his lips with mine as I rolled us over so I was ontop.

"Mmm." He quietly moaned as I nipped at his neck. He placed his hands on my lower back and leaned up to kiss me. He flicked his tongue over my nipple. We both tried to hold back loud moans but failed in the end. A wave of heat rushed through my entire body as I felt myself coming undone.

"Fuck, Adam." I moaned as I reached an intense orgasm. Adam soon followed, arching his back and moaning my name. I collapsed on top of him and he wraped his arms around me. He ran his fingers up and down my spine, giving me goose bumps.

"I love you." He whispered and softly kissed my head.

"I love you too, Baby." I kissed his bare chest and nuzzled my face into his neck. I traced the freckles on his chest and shoulders with my fingers as I slowly drifted to sleep.

I woke up what I asumed was a few hours later. I was still ontop of Adam, his arms wraped around me tightly. I knew he had to be uncomfortable with my dead weight on him. I unwraped his arms from around me and started to get up.

"Where you goin'?" He asked in a sleepy voice, pulling me back to him.

"To get a drink." I pulled his hand from around my waist and kissed it. "I'll be right back."

"Baby," He called as I walked to the door. "You might want to consider putting clothes on first." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Oh, right." I said, looking down at my naked body. I grabbed one of his shirts off the floor and a pair of his boxers and threw them on. I walked to the kitchen and turned on the light, jumping when I saw Alli sitting at the counter.

"Scare ya?" She smiled.

"What are you doing up?" I wondered, grabbing a cup and filling it with water. She shrugged and took a bite of her cereal.

"I miss Anoop." I smiled.

"Aww; that's so cute." She glared.

"So, Adam kick you out of bed?"

"No." I sat down next to her as she looked me over.

"How was it?"

"How was what?"

"The sex." I almost spit out my water but managed to swallow it down.

"What sex?" She rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Audri. You've been sleeping in there for weeks and now you're wearing his clothes."

"We were sleeping. And this is comfortable."

"There's a huge hickey on your neck." My hand flew to my neck.

"We were making out, so what?" I felt my face turn red. She sighed.

"I could hear you guys." My jaw dropped. I felt my face heat up like fire, almost burning my skin.

"What?"

"Well, I mostly heard Adam. He's _really _not shy, is he?"

"Allison..." She rolled her eyes.

"It's not like I'm gonna tell anyone. And Iim sure Danny and Kris couldn't hear it all the way down the hall." I just stared out her. "Come on, just tell me how it was; it sounded pretty good to me." She joked. I bit my lip and smiled.

"It was great." She smiled.

"What was it like?"

"I really don't know how to explain it. I mean, there was this great physical pleasure of course. But it was also like I was so connected to him, you know? Like I was giving him this piece of me and getting a piece of him in return." I looked down and shook my head at myself, realizing that I missed him when he was just in the other room.

"You really love him don't you?"

"More than the world."

"And I can see why." She said, looking over my shoulder. I looked back to see Adam standing in the doorway in nothing but his boxers.

"Didn't mean to interup girl time; I'm just getting some milk." He walked to the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk, taking a big swig.

"Other people have to drink that you know."  
"Like you care." He grinned and kissed me.

"I care." Alli said, annoyed.

"So, is that supposed to mean something to me?" They glared at eachother.

"Be nice Adam. She just misses Anoop."

"Whatever. I'm goin' back to bed." She put her bowl in the sink and slapped Adam in the head as she walked out. He put the milk away and grabbed a can of whipped cream.

"Nothing like whipped cream at three AM." He sprayed it in his mouth then handed me the can. I sprayed some on my finger and licked it off then sprayed more on and held it to his lips. "Let's go back to bed." He suggested after he licked it off.

"As long as we don't do any sleeping." I winked at him. I went to go put the whipped cream away. He wraped his arm around my waist to stop me.

"Keep that." He smirked as he pulled me down the hall.

"Guess Alli won't be getting much sleep either." I giggled.

* * *

As always, let me know what you think.


	12. Just a note from MrsGlambert

**Okay, please do not kill me for this not being and actual chapter...**_**please**_**. I just wanted to tell you all that I **_**am **_**continuing the story. I have just been so busy lately; I got a job, I am helping take care of two very sick grandparents and my baby sister, I took up advanced AP classes and drama classes, and I have a new boy friend to make time for(his name is Adam Mitchell. How weird is that?lol) So I have had literally no free time to write even though I have lots of ideas floating around. But, I promise that I will not stop writing this story until I have finished it and that won't be for a while because I have no idea how I want it to end. I will try my hardest to get this next chapter out by monday or tuesday. Just bare with me, you guys are great. While you are waiting, I am open to suggestions for the story if you have any. I have a lot of ideas for upcoming chapters, but I wanna make you all happy. Just wait a couple more days and I will have a (hopefully) great chapter out for you. Thank you all for supporting me and liking the story. Sorry it's taking so long :\**

**~I love you guys~**


	13. Chapter 12

"Where's Adam?" I asked one of the camera men. It was another elimination night and I was more worried than ever. I needed Adam to hold my hand and tell me how stupid I was being.

"Probably in wardrobe." I nodded and almost ran to wardrobe. I flung the door open.

"Oh my gosh. I'm _so _sorry." I said to the half naked Danny. I was more sorry for my eyes than for him. I shut the door and pulled out my cell.

"Where are you?"

"Looking for you. I need you. I think I might puke."

"I'm in rehearsal room C." I hung up the phone and went to the room. I took Adam in my arms and buried my face in his chest.

"Adam, it was so horrible." He rubbed my back.

"What happened?"

"I saw Danny in his underwear." He froze.

"Eww."

"Fix it." I whined. He pulled away and kissed me passionately, taking my mind off of it, as well as my breath.

"Better?" I nodded.

"Thanks."

"What else is bothering you?"

"I'm going home." He rolled his eyes and pushed me away from him.

"Shut up."

"I am though, Adam."

"It _should _be Danny. But it _could _be any of us."

"Besides you. I don't even know why we're still doing this when you've been the winner since the top ten."

"Anyone could win, Ana. It could even be you. Your voice is just as great as mine." I ignored his stupidity and continued with my rant.

"I mean, I'm okay with you winning. I'd rather you win than me; you deserve it more. I just wish I could be in the top with you."

"Audriana, shut up before I get really pissed at you." He pulled me into him and kissed my head.

"Promise nothing will change if I go home tonight?" I looked up at him. His annoyed expression softened.

"Ana, nothing could change this. It doesn't matter if one of us goes home tonight; nothing will be different between us." He kissed me for a moment before he pulled away.

"I have to go put my shoes on." I told him.

"Okay, I have to do my hair. The stylist can't do it how I want it for her life. I'll see you out there." He kissed me and I went to go finnish getting ready. As I was walking to get my shoes, Alli ran and jumped on my back.

"Piggy back ride!" She yelled.

"Get off me!" I spun around, trying to throw her off but it just made her laugh hysterically. I slapped her butt and she jumped off.

"Where are you going?"

"To finish getting ready." She linked arms with me and we started to walk. Danny bumped into me as we turned a corner.

"Oh, uhm, sorry Audriana." He said, steadying me.

"It's okay. And uhm, sorry about, you know...earlier. I'll learn to knock."

"Yea, uhm. It's okay." He said rubbing at the back of his neck. We stood there in awkward silence.

"Hey, guys!" Kris yelled, walking over.

"Kris!" We all yelled in unison. Alli and I grabbed him and started walking the other way.

"See you later, Danny." I yelled.

"What was _that_?" Kris asked.

"I saw him in his underwear ealier." I shook in horror at the memory as they both made disgusted faces.

"I am so sorry." Alli said. Kris nodded.

"Yea, me too." I said. I rushed to get ready and ran out to the stage. Most of the show went so fast that it was almost like I blacked out. One minute I was singing in the group number, and the next I was standing with Kris, waiting to see who would be leaving. I really didn't want Kris to go home, but I didn't want to go either. I felt like Kris deserved it more and I wasn't too surprised when Ryan told me I would be leaving. Kris' mouth dropped and he pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Audri."

"Don't be sorry, Kris; you deserve to stay." I told him, looking over at Adam's unreadable face. He kissed my cheek. Allison hugged me next.

"I'm gonna miss you so much, Audri. You're like, my best friend." I could hear the lump in her throat and it made tears come to my eyes.

"I'll miss you too, Alli. I love you. But it's just a few weeks."

"I love you, too." She pulled back and gave me a teary smile. Danny gave me a quick hug.

"I'm sorry." He told me, pulling away. I smiled at him. I forced my eyes over to the person I had been avoiding. His blue eyes were already filling with moistier. He took me in his arms and held me a little too tight.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too." I let a tear roll down my cheek and gripped him tighter.

"And we're off." One of the camera men called. The judges came up to say bye and I had to force myself away from Adam.

"Oh, honey." Paula cried, taking me in her arms. "You will go so far. Such a talented young woman."

"Thank you, Paula." I looked over at Simon and held out my arms.

"Alright." He smiled and hugged me. "I am very proud of you, Audriana." I smiled; Simon Cowell just said he was proud. Of _me_.

"Thank you Simon." I said bye to everyone else, including Ryan, the camera people, wardrobe, and anyone else that could get to me. I was pretty happy that none of my family was there; they all had to go back home. It saved me my mom's tears and my sisters catty remarks. I went back to my dressing room to get my stuff. I heard the door open and shut. I didn't have to look to see who it was. Strong arms wrapped around me and soft lips kissed the top of my head.

"I miss you already, you know." I looked up at him.

"You know you _have _to win this now; for me."

"I can't make promises, but I'll do my best; for you." I turned around and stood on my tip toes to kiss him.

"I have to go pack my stuff." He sighed and put his forehead to mine.

"How 'bout I just hide you in my room?" I smiled.

"Nah, I'd never let you leave." He shrugged.

"Sounds good to me."

"Me too." I pushed my lips to his again. He pulled away and ran his thumb over my bottom lip. There was a gentle knock on the door but we didn't bother shifting our attention.

"Hey, they said we gotta go. They're cleaning up." Kris informed us. Adam nodded slightly, keeping his gaze locked on mine.

"Well, I guess we have to go." I whispered.

"Yea, but I'll help you pack and stuff. We still have a few more hours." I nodded even though that was not enough time at all. He kissed the top of my head. We walked to the elevator and while we were waiting for the doors to open I remembered what I had thought about so many times since Adam and I had first started dating. The door opened and I glanced at the emergncy stop. I turned to Adam and smirked at him.

"You know that song 'love in an elevator?'" He nodded.

"I love that song." I kept my eyes on him as I reached my hand out and pushed the stop button. He smirked back and took a few steps toward me.

"Me too." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him with everything I was feeling. After a few moments he pulled back to take a breath.

"Hold on." He said, breathless.

"Damn I'm good; I already got you worked up." He laughed once.

"This has always been one of my secret fantasies." I pushed him against the wall and started kissing every inch of his exposed skin, which there honestly wasn't enough of so I pulled his leather jacket and shirt off. I tangled my fingers in his hair and gently pulled his head back. I licked from his colar bone, up his neck to his ear and then along his jaw to his mouth. He spun me around so I was pressed against the wall. He took my shirt off and kissed me all over. He picked me up and laid me on the ground. He flicked his tongue over the birthmark on my lower stomach, where he knew I was sensative. He took off my jeans and looked at my thigh-high leather boots.

"I didn't know these were that long. They're sexy."

"I can leave them on if you want." He licked from the heel of the boots all the way up to the exposed skin on my thigh. My head fell back and I closed my eyes as he sucked on the tender flesh. I unhooked my bra and threw it to the side, knowing we might not have much time before someone found us. I sat up and pushed him to the ground. My tongue traced the freckles on his chest as my hands undid his pants. His boxers came off and so did my underwear. For a little while we didn't have to worry about anything. I couldn't have thought straight if I wanted to as Adam used every trick he knew on me. For a second I was afraid that someone might hear me if I wasn't careful but I stopped caring when Adam let go and let a loud moan out into my ear. I soon followed with a series of loud moans. He gave me tender kisses.

"Alright...we should...get dressed...before someone...finds...us." I managed between kisses.

"What if...no one ever...finds us?" I rolled my eyes at him. "A guy can dream, can't he?" I grabbed his shirt and shoved it in his face.

"Nope." We got dressed.

"Clothes are no fun." He pouted.

"How long do you think it'll be?" I asked. He shrugged.

"We could always just do this." He pulled the emergency button back out and the elevator started to move.

"I didn't know it did that." I looked at him for a second, suspecting he had done this before. I glared at him.

"What?"

"Brad?" He nodded slightly and looked forward as the door opened. He pulled me into his side and we walked out to the car. Most of the drive was silent. I tried to focus on his hand in mine and not the fact that I'd be gone soon. When we got to the house we sat in the car for a little too long. I jumped as the ringing of my phone broke the silence.

"Uhg." Adam reached into my pocket and pulled it out and answered it.

"Hello?....Yea, hey Mrs. Flowers....Mhmm, she's a little distracted right now....In four hours I think...I'll have her call you when she gets to the air port...No problem....Bye, bye." He hung up and put the phone back in my pocket.

"What'd she want?"

"She wanted to know what time your flight left." I looked down.

"I guess I should go pack, huh?" I wiped a tear from my cheek. He slowly nodded. He gave me a few small kisses and then got out. We went up to his room and I fell on the bed. He laid down next to me and took me in his arms.

"You know you didn't deserve to go home, right?" I shrugged.

"You know what the one good thing about this is?" I asked him, pushing a strand of hair out of his face.

"What?"

"I was right and you were wrong." I sang and stuck my tongue out. He smiled.

"Okay, I was wrong. For the first and last time." I rolled my eyes. He smiled, took one of my lip rings between his teeth, and pulled me ontop of him. He ran his hands up my shirt over my bare back and I knew where he was headed.

"Adam...Adam...We don't have...Time." I told him between kisses.

"I can be fast." I rolled my eyes.

"Adam, we _just _had sex." He sighed let his arms fall to his sides.

"Fine. Your loss." He smiled and kissed me again. I rolled off him.

"Sure is. Now help me pack my shit." He got up and started throwing my clothes from the floor into my suit case. I eyed him as I got his sweats that I had been sleeping in out of the dresser, trying to be quiet so he wouldn't notice.

"Drop them." He turned around and put his hands on his hips. He smirked at me.

"No. They're mine now." He shook his head. He took a step towards me and I put them behind my back. He stood right in front of me.

"Did I tell you that you could have them?"

"Am I supposed to care if you did or not?" He wrapped his arms around me and tried to take them.

"No!" I squeeled. He picked me up and threw me on the bed. He climbed on top of me and we started wrestling. I giggled as he pulled the sweats out of my hands, then frowned as he held them above his head.

"Do you really want them?" I nodded and pouted. He trew them over his head in the general area of the suitcase.

"Yay!"

"I want something in exchange."

"What?" He nipped at my ear.

"Guess." He whispered.

"Adam, as much...as much as I would...like to...we, uhm, we..." I forgot what my argument was as he kissed, licked, and bit along my neck strategically. I gave in with a slight moan.

Cheeks slightly flushed, his big blue eyes full of a beautful mix of love and lust, his hair tousled, freckles completely visible. I loved looking at Adam right after we had sex.

"You're beautiful." I mumbled as I cuddled up to him.

"What am I going to do when you're gone?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Well, that's what your hand is for, Baby." He smiled.

"I can deal with that. I just meant _you_ in general." He kissed my temple. The door busted open and Alli walked in.

"Do you _ever _knock?" I yelled, covering Adam up with the sheet.

"Knock, knock. Oh, don't glare at me. You're lucky I heard you goin' at it and packed your shit for you. Thank me."

"You really packed my stuff?"

"It's all by the front door." I smiled.

"Thank you."

"Now put some damn clothes on. You have a flight to catch." She walked out and shut the door. Adam tightened his arms around me. I glared at him, knowing what he was tryimg to do. He sighed and kissed my temple before he let me go. I got up and put on his sweats, T-shirt, and sweatshirt.

"Did you plan on taking _all _my clothes?"

"Like fierce, rock God Adam Lambert would ever wear this anyway." He stood up and started pulling his boxers on.

"No, but lazy, ice cream eating, Gossip Girl watching Adam Lambert would." He buttoned his jeans and walked over to me.

"But this is so comfy." He kissed my head.

"Keep them."

"I planned on it." He looked at the door, a sad look on his face.

"Just a few weeks." He mumbled.

"I know."

"I was talking to myself. Let's go I guess." He zipped up my suitcase and pulled it to the front door. Danny came in and smiled at me. He gave me a small hug.

"I'll see you later, kay?" I nodded and he left.

"Kris, Allison! I'm leaving!" They both came running down the steps and Kris attacked me with a tight hug.

"I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you, too. It's just a few weeks, though." He pulled away and kissed my cheek.

"You're gonna call me, right?" He made puppy eyes and pouted his lips.

"Of course. Everyday." He kissed my forehead and handed me off to Alli. We hugged and I heard her sniff, which made tears come to my eyes.

"Audri," She mumbled.

"Hmmm?"

"I have to live with a bunch of nasty boys!" She cried. I laughed.

"I know. Make sure you annoy the hell out of them for me."

"Already got that covered." She pulled away and gave me a teary smile. She wiped a tear off my face. I gave Kris a kiss on his cheek and Alli on her nose, then turned to Adam.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready." I grabbed a suitcase and so did he. We walked out to my car. I ignored the eyes I felt burning into our backs.

"Hey, how are you going to get back?" He shrugged.

"Taxi?"

"Adam, you don't have to come wi-"

"I want to." He cut me off. He put the bags in the back seat and kissed me. I felt his hand slipping into my pocket. He pulled away and held my keys up.

"But I'm driving." I rolled my eyes and climbed in the passengers side of my car. On the way to the air port we tried to forget that I was about to get on a plane and go 3000 miles away. He kept telling me lame jokes and singing off tune at the top of his lungs to horrible songs on the radio. His face fell when the air port came into view.

"Just a few weeks." I reminded the both of us. I figured we'd better get used to it; after the tour we would probably be apart all the time. I didn't want to tell him that.

"Right." I looked down as worries flooded my mind. Worries that I knew were ridiculous, but I couldn't make them go away. I sniffed back tears. "Hey," He said, lifting my chin so I was looking at him. "What's wrong? Just a few weeks, remember?"

"Yea, but you fell in love with me in just a few weeks."

"Yes, I did." He said, not really understanding what I meant.

"Well, What if...what if you realize while I'm gone that you don't really miss me and you fall _out _of love with me just as quickly?" He

looked at me for a few seconds, just blinking. His face unreadable.

"Audriana, that is the dumbest thing I have ever heard. I will _never _fall out of love with you. _Ever. _And you think that _space _is going to make me stop loving you?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just still waiting for you to wake up and realize that you could do better."

"Ana, listen to me. I love you; everything about you. I love when you're smiling and it lights up the whole room. I love the little wrinkle you get in your nose when you're pissed at me." He paused and kissed my nose. "I love that look you get in your eyes you only get when you're looking into mine. I love when you bite your lip to try to hide that you love when I'm cheesy, like you're doin' right now." He smirked and put his hands on either side of my face. "I love how you're so passionate about everything you do. I love how you love me with everything you have. That's only the start. I love every little thing about you. And that is not going to change just because we can't be together for a while."

"Promise?"

"Of course I promise." He pressed his lips to mine and then we got out of the car. He hugged me to his chest.

"Excuse me, is this car going on the plane?" I pulled away from Adam and wipped my eyes.

"Yea." I nodded. We got everything worked out with the car and Adam walked me to the gate.

"Well," He sighed. "I guess I'll see you in-" I cut him off with a long, passionate kiss. We only stopped when they called my flight. I looked around and bit my lip.

"A few weeks." He kissed my head.

"You'd better go before you miss the flight. I love you so much."

"I love you too." I gave him a quick kiss the grabbed my bags and hurried away before I could change my mind. I got on the plane and found my seat. I thought it would be a long flight, but I actually fell asleep pretty fast. I woke up to the sound of a stewardess on the intercom.

"We will be landing shortly. Please stay seated and buckle your seat belts." I felt a few small bumps and then the stewardess said that we could take our bags and exit the plane. I grabbed my carry on and headed for lugage.

"Audriana!" I heard someone yell, and then a whole crowd was screaming at me. I looked up at all the flashing cameras and people trying to get close to me.

"Audriana! Audriana! Over here!" I kept my head down and walked as fast as I could until I bumped into someone.

"Woah." A large hand reached out to steady me. "You okay?" I nodded.

"Yea, thanks." I looked up at the tall, balding man.

"Anything to say to TMZ, Audri? Can I call you Audri?" I smirked.

"You can call me Audri. Can I say hi to Max Hodges? He's hot." He rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Sure." I smiled.

"Hey, Max; call me." I winked at the camera. The tall camera man laughed again.

"That all you have on your mind?"

"Yupp, I have to go. See you later, uh,"

"Tom." I smiled.

"See ya later, Tom."

"Thanks, Audri." I got my bags and went to the front to look for my ride. I looked around for close to ten minutes when I realized I had forgot to call someone to pick me up when I got off the plane. Damn paparazzi. My car wouldn't be arriving until the next day so I decided to just grab a taxi. As I climbed in to the back of the yellow car, the driver smiled at me.

"Hello." He greeted with a strong Spanish accent.

"Hello."

"Where to?" I didn't want to take the chance of him finding out where I lived and telling someone else; the papparzzi could figure out in no time.

"Hilmans Bakery. 6712 Pippin Avenue, please." He smiled and pulled out of the airport parking lot. _Geeze, Ana. Paranoid much? _I thought to myself. I would have to carry my lugage three blocks to my house. But that encounter with the paparazzi made me realize that I was famous now. It wasn't _exactly _part of the deal of being on Idol that you'd get your private life taken away; but going in you knew it would happen eventually. I just wasn't ready to give it up.

"You're that girl form American Idol. Audriana, right?" The driver said, confirming the thoughts in my head that I was now famous. I forced a smile.

"Yupp."

"You were my favorite. I was so mad last night when you got sent home. My wife is all for that one guy, what's his name?"

"Adam." I stated looking out the window at the familuar city.

"Yea. How'd you know?"

"All the girls are for Adam." He laughed.

"Yes. My teenage daughter is obsessed." My phone started vibrating.

"Speak of the glittery devil." I said answering it. "Hey."

"Hey. You're off the plane? Why didn't you call me?"

"Calm down, Adam. I'm in a cab. I was gonna call you when I got home."

"Why didn't someone pick you up?"  
"I forgot to call someone." I could almost hear his eyes roll. "Hey. Don't roll your eyes at me." He laughed.

"Sorry."

"It's okay, Babe." I quickly glanced up at the driver. Thankfully he seemed to be paying no attention to me.

"How was your flight?"

"It was alright. I kind of got mobbed."He let out a small laugh.

"What do you mean you got mobbed?"

"Paparazzi were _everywhere_."

"Phone!" Alli yelled and I heard a small thump.

"Allison! Get the fuck off me!"

"Hi Audri! I had coffeeeeeee!" I shook my head.

"Really? I couldn't tell."

"Are you at home?"

"I'm on my way n-"

"Oh, that's goooood. Is it cold there? Do you miss me yet?"

"Yea, Alli. I miss you lots."

"Yay! I'm loved! Oh. My. Gosh. Look at the puppy, Audri!"

"I can't see the puppy Alli; I'm in New York."

"Oh, right."

"Allison, can I _please_ have _my _ phone so I can talk to _my _girlfriend?" Adam asked, and I could just see him with his jaw clenched, and his eyes annoyed.

"Can I have more coffee?"

"_**NO**_!" I heard Adam, Kris and Danny yell.

"I'm going to go swimming."

"Whatever. Okay, Baby. Sorry. We don't know how she found the coffee." I grinned.

"I miss you guys so much already."  
"We miss you, too."

"Uh, Miss Audriana. We are here." I looked out the window at the familiar bakery that had made all my birthday cakes since I told my mom I hated her baking when I was seven.

"Oh, thank you. Adam, I have to go. I'll call you in a little while okay?"  
"Okay. Be safe, Baby. I love you."

"I love you more, Baby." Damn it. I looked up at the driver who was searching under the seat for something. I hung up the phone and got out.

"Do you need help with your bags?"

"No. I should be okay. Thank you. How much do I owe you?"

"Well, nothing if you sign this." He held out a People magazine. Jessica Simpson's 'weight struggle' was the main story of the day.

"No, I have to pay you."

"Really. It was a honour to drive you." He smiled and waited for me to take the magazine. I wanted to roll my eyes at him but I just took the magazine and the marker.

"Who should I make this to?"

"Oh, my wife; Maria." I signed it and handed it back to him.

"Thanks."

"No thank you. Here," He handed me a piece of paper. "call me if you need a ride any where else." He winked.

"Uhm, okay." He smiled and drove off. I rolled my eyes and threw the paper with his number on the ground. I threw my duffle over my shoulder and pulled my two suitcases behind me. I made it home just before I lost the feeling in my legs from the cold. I opened the door and threw my stuff down.

"Hey! Anybody care that I'm home?!" My mom's little fur ball of a dog, Zoey, ran in. She got Zoey when she realized she would never have another baby and got all depressed. She didn't realize she would have a grand daughter nine months later. She licked my face and started running around in circles.

"Audri?" My mom asked, stepping out of the kitchen and wiping her hands on her floral apron.

"Hey, Mom." I picked up Zoey.

"Did your father pick you up?"

"Nope. Took a taxi."

"You took a taxi?" My dad asked, coming down the steps. He hugged me and Zoey jumped from my arms.

"Yea."

"Why didn't your mom pick you up? Sandy why didn't you pick her up?" He asked, following her as she turned and went to the kitchen.

"She didn't call me, Don."

"Why didn't you call her? You knew she'd be home."

"I don't know. Why didn't you call her?!" They started fighting. I sighed.

"Thanks, I'm excited I'm home too." I said to myself. I took my bags to my room, throwing everything on the floor and resolving to sort threw it after a nap. I laid on the bed and fell asleep right away, months of exsauhstion washing over me.

I woke up a couple hours later and started to unpack. I called some friends and then ate dinner. Nicole came over to watch TV with me.

"What do you wanna watch?" I asked, flipping through channels. She shrugged.

"Oh, stop. It's Orlando." I rolled my eyes at her Orlando Bloom obsession and turned back to TMZ. After a commercial the show came back on and it showed Max smirking.

"Guess who thinks I'm hot." He sang. I swollowed hard.

"Everyone." Nicole answered.

"Who?" Harvey asked.

"Audriana Flowers." Nicole snapped her head over to me.

"The girl from American Idol?" Max nodded. It showed the clip of me in the air port telling Max to call me.

"She just turned 18; you should call."

"I would if I had her number. She's cute."

"Isn't she dating Adam Lambert from the show?" Harvey asked.

"No!" I shouted at the TV.

"Eww, he's too hot for her; she's ugly." The jealous girl with glasses that always sat next to Max snickered.

"Whatever; she's hot. Someone get me her number." Max said before they showed the clip one more time and moved on to another story. Nicole just stared at me.

"What?"

"Call you? Don't you already have a boy toy?"

"Yes. And he would know that I was joking. Not to mention, agree that Max is hot." I looked back at the TV and realized that it was only a matter of time before mine and Adam's relationship was a headlining story. Nicole stayed for a while and made me promise to go to the skate park with her before I went back to LA. The skate park used to be where I spent way too much of my time; it was like a hot guy gathering spot. I agreed and she skipped to her car. I slowly walked back to my room, taking in the familiar pictures and decorations. It was weird, I thought that being home would be kind of comforting, but it wasn't. I already missed everything back at the mansion; Adam, Alli, Kris, the huge kitchen. I kicked the mess on my bedroom floor; I _really_ missed the maid. I sighed and fell on my bed, noticing that it wasn't as soft as the ones back at the mansion. I rolled over and put my face in the pillow, making a face when I didn't smell Adam's shampoo and colonge on it. I sniffed the sleeve of the hoodie, smiling at the sent. Looking over at the clock I picked up my phone. I dialed the number and waited.

"Hello." He said in a huskey voice.

"Did I wake you up? I'm sorry. I'll call tomorrow."

"No. Don't think you can get out of talking to me. Or would you rather talk to Max Hodges?" I smiled.

"I guess you were watching TMZ?"

"No. Cheeks sent the clip to my phone. I'll give Max your number if you want. But Cheeks will be mad if you steal another one of his men."

"I did not _steal _you. I just put an evil spell on you to make you fall in love with me."

"Is that what happened?" He laughed. We talked for a while longer and I could tell he was getting tired so I let him go. I laid there in bed for what seemed like forever tossing and turning. Wishing there were strong arms around my waist and gentle breathing in my ear. I wrapped my arms around my pillow and rubbed my thumb over the pendent on my necklace.

_His hands were digging into my sides, surly they would leave bruises. And all I could think about was Adam. Adam had warned me. Adam told me not to go out at night alone. Especialy not in New York. Why wasn't he with me? Why wasn't he pulling Jason off of me? Did Jason hurt him? I felt him rip my pants off and my bare skin scrape against the freezing snow covered ground as he thrust into me. Why wasn't I fighting? I felt like I had no reason to. Like I was dead or something. He was raping me, and it hurt, but I just didn't care. I was kind of hoping for death. Why? Then I remembered; the car crash. A tear came to my eye._

_"Kill me, Jason."_

_"What?" He growled as he thrust in and out of me harshly._

_"Do whatever you want, just kill me when you're done."_

_"I love you, I'm not going to kill you." He had stopped now, looking at me with the strangest look of love I had ever seen._

_"I don't want to be here Jason. Not without him."_

_"What was so great about him?"_

_"I loved him." He kissed my cheek._

_"It's what you really want?" I nodded._

_"I can't do it without him.I miss him so much. If I could just hear his laugh one more time...I'd give the world." It was the first time I'd ever seen compassion on Jason's face. He nodded._

_"If it's what you want. I'll make it fast."_

_"No. He was in pain when he died. So much pain." I heard him screaming all over again. Screaming for me to help. But I couldn't. I couldn't save him. He kissed my lips gently. He placed the cold metal of the knife to my neck. He slowly pushed it in. I gasped for air as I felt warm blood trickled down my neck. I smiled a little as darkness fell around me._

I sighed as my eyes shot open. Still asleep, I rolled over, searching for the warm, comforting body next to me. Instead of finding my comfort, I found myself on the floor with a loud 'thud.'

"Oww." I pulled myself off of the ground and back into bed. I laid there for a few minutes. I started tapping on the wall, trying to substitute Adam's heart beat so I could fall back to sleep. It didn't work. I pulled my phone off the charger to play tetrus until I calmed down. I smiled when I had a new text.

_'I cant sleep. This bed is lonely:(' _I didn't know if he was still awake but I hoped that he was as I typed the text.

_'I kno me either. N I had a bad dream *TEAR*' _I closed my eyes for a few seconds before I felt it buzz.

_'Aww. Poor Baby. Tell me bout it?'_

_'No, it will just upset me more. Take my mind off it, pls.'_

_'Hmm, well Alli crashed n I had to carry her 2 her room. She thought I was Anoop and tried to kiss me.'_

_'Lol. I might have 2 kick her ass.'_

_'U got some1 givin u a run 4 ur money now;)'_

_'Psh. Watever u love me 2 much. Besides she wanted ANOOP not u.'_

_'Every1 wants me. haha. jk.'_

_'U hav no clue how right u r wen u say that.'_

_'Whatever. Go 2 bed. Ur delirious.'_

_'OK. I love yoo. :*'_

_'Love U 2. Night Baby. Call me wen u get up *:'_

"Wake up, Audwi! Wake up!" Melanie was jumping on my bed. I looked up at her, her blonde curls bouncing every where as she jumped.

"I'm up." I grumbled.

"Hey, Little sister." Abby said, sitting on the edge of my bed with a cup of coffee in her hands. I glared at her.

"I was sleeping."

"She couldn't wait to see you." She shrugged.

"Audwi!" She sat down next to me and pulled the covers off of me. "Mommy said you're taking me shopping and to the movies!" I raised an eyebrow.

"I have to go see k-u-r-t." I rolled my eyes.

"Abby, I don't care about you s-e-x life."

"Mommy has a sex life?" Melanie asked.

"Why the hell does she know how to spell sex?" She shrugged.

"I wanted to start teaching her how to spell early; she doesn't know what it is. I don't think."

"Melanie, go tell grandma to make you pancakes." She jumped up and ran out of the room, yelling for my mom. Abby turned to me and smirked.

"Speaking of sex, spill."

"Spill what?"

"You had sex."

"What?" I looked around the room for a moment then met her gaze. "How did you know that?"

"I can always tell when someone's virtue has been taken." I cringed. Jason had taken something from me. Adam had _given _me something.

"It was not taken; it was...given."

"So, how was it?!" I got out of bed and started looking for something to tie my hair back.

"The first time? It was fantastic."

"There was more than one time?"

"There were many times." She clapped.

"I'm so proud of you." She hugged me from behind.

"You know, it's kind of creepy you're this excited about me having sex."

"You _what?!" _ I turned to see my mom standing in the doorway, jaw on the floor. I just stared at her, hoping she'd walk away. "Did you use protection?" I rolled my eyes.

"Mom-"

"Audriana Marie. Were you safe about it?"

"Yes Mother." I looked over at Abby who was holding back laughter. "Abby got me birth control last year; I'm still on it." She looked at Abby for a second, then shook her head and focused back on me.

"So, are you in a relationship with him?"

"No, Mom. He was there so I thought I'd take advantage of him and steal his virginity. Yes we're in a relationship."

"Do you love him?"

"Very much."

"Do you plan on marrying him?" I groaned and fell onto my bed.

"Mom, I'm eighteen. I'm too young to think about marriage."

"But you're old enough to think about sex? Audriana, what if you get pregnant?"

"Then I will be thrilled to have a mini Adam."

"Audriana-" She growled.

"Look Mom, yes. I do want to marry Adam _some day_. Just not like tomorrow. And I do want to have kids with Adam one day."

"How can you possibly know all this when you're so young?"

"I'm old enough to know when I love someone. You fell in love with dad when you were twenty." She crossed her arms and stared at me for a moment.

"Don!" I sighed.

"Mom, don't."

"I'm not going to tell him everything. But don't you think he should know if you really want to spend forever with this boy?"

"What?" He asked, walking into the room with a beer. I stood up and sighed.

"Audriana needs to talk to you. Abbigale, out please."

"But Mom this is better than a movie."

"Go take care of Melanie." She ordered. She sighed and walked out with her arms folded.

"Do you have something to tell me?" My dad asked in a tone that told me it better not be bad news. I didn't know how he was going to take it and I really wanted Adam there for support.

"Mom, I kind of wanted him here for this."

"Who?" My dad asked, looking suspitious now. I took a deep breath and looked down.

"Uhm, Adam." He raised an eyebrow.

"You mean the boy from Idol? No, no. You mean _man _from Idol?" I bit my lip and nodded.  
"Yea, we've uhm, we've sorta been...dating." I smiled nervously. He looked at me for a second.

"I kind of thought he was...how do I put this? I thought he was gay." I rolled my eyes.

"You thought wrong."

"Isn't he the one with the pictures of-"

"Yes, Dad; He kisses boys and girls. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Are you getting an attitude with me?"

"Do you have a problem with him?"

"Yes, I do." He said firmly.

"Then yes, I am getting an attitude." I growled.

"Audriana Marie, you'd better watch yourself."

"Don, Audri."

"Stay out of it." We both said, not breaking our glare at each other. She threw her hands up in the air and walked out.

"You lived in the same house with him for months without me knowing about this?"

"Dad, it's not like we were doing anything wrong."

"How old is he, Audriana?"

"Twenty-three." His jaw went tight and his eyes narrowed more.

"He's an adult."

"So am I."

"Barely."

"Do you have a problem with his sexuality, or his age?"

"Both." I clenched my hands, trying not to slap him.

"You're such an ass, Don."

"You do not talk to me like that, Audriana!" He screamed in my face. "And you are _not _to see him anymore."

"What are you gonna do, Dad?!" I screamed back. "I'm eighteen, you can't do shit! We'll be together all summer on tour!"

"You still live under my roof! You still have to follow my rules!"

"I'll move out then! Maybe I'll move in with Adam!"

"Audrian-"

"_No_. I am _in love _with Adam, Dad. He loves me just as much. We're a package deal now. If you can't accept him, you don't get me. There is no arguing about it. There is no dicussion needed. There is no negotiating. Nothing. He means more to me than anything in the world. If you really can't deal with this, I will move out. But you are not going to run my life." I pushed passed him and went out the front door. I forgot that I was in New York and it was cold and I almost turned back around but I needed to calm myself down. I folded my arms and walked down the street to my old elementry school playground. I climbed up onto the giant plastic turtle that had somehow become known as "Fred the gay turtle" a while ago. I ran my finger over the profanities carved into his head as I took deep breaths. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I expected it to be my dad but smiled when it was the one person I would happily talk to.

"Hey, Pumpkin."

"Pumpkin?"

"Eh, just thought I'd try it."

"Don't try it again."

"Okay." He laughed. "Abby texted me and said I should call you. What's going on?"

"Nothing. My mom just found out about us and _had _to tell my dad."

"He's not too excited about it?" I sighed and pulled my knees to my chest.

"No." He let out a heavy breath into the phone.

"Age thing?" I nodded, even though he couldn't see it.

"And," I paused, not wanting to tell him how much of an idiot my father was being.

"And?"

"He has a small problem with your sexuality."

"Ah."

"Yea, ah."

"Well, he'll either learn to accept it, or ignore it."

"I don't know about that. He pretty much told me to dump you, then I kind of kicked myself out."

"What do you mean you kicked youself out? Where are you now?"

"At my old school, on the playground."

"Audiana, it's like...almost midnight there."

"Yes, and cold." He sighed.

"Go home."

"No. I'm not going back there with that ass."

"Audriana, I don't want you out there at night alone. Do you have any idea what I would do if something happened to you?"

"Do you have any idea what's going to happen to him if I go back to that house?" He was silent for a second.

"How far is Nicole's?"

"I guess I could go to her house, if that would make you feel better." I thought about Jason's house just down the street from Nicole's, and I really didn't want to pass it. But I didn't want him to worry, and I could no longer feel my arms they were so cold.

"It would." I jumped of the turtle and started walking toward Nicole's house.

"I'll probably be there in ten minutes. I can call you when I get there."

"I'd perfer to stay on the phone with you until then." I rolled my eyes.

"So over protective." I mumbled.

"I just love you is all."

"I know. And I love you, too." I walked for a little while as he told me about his day. I stopped when Jason's house came into view.

"Baby, did you hear me?" I blinked a few times and started to walk again.

"Oh, uhm, sorry. I just, I was looking at the stars."

"I said I got the okay to sing 'whole lotta love.'"

"That's great, Sweetie." I kept eyeing Jason's house. I noticed the curtain to Jason's room close and sped up a little.

"Babe, are you okay?" Adam questioned in a worried tone.

"Ye-" I was cut off by a hand over my mouth. The unmistakable smell of cigarettes and Jason's colonge overwhelmed me. I dropped the phone and tried to push him off me. I bit his hand and screamed when it moved from my mouth. I heard Adam yelling from the phone that was now on the ground. "Adam!" Jason spun me around and pushed me to the ground, covering my mouth again. "Jason, please." I cried out under his hand. He sat on my legs and put one hand to my throat, choking me. I frantically started punching him in the stomach. His fist connected with my face and he forced a cold hand up my shirt. I tried desperately to push him off of me. He moved his hand from my throat to my pants. I screamed as load as I could, hoping someone, anyone, would hear me. He pressed his mouth to mine. I bit his tongue as he slipped it into my mouth. He pulled away.

"Fucking bitch." His knee connected with my stomach. I hit him in the head as hard as I could, the connection hurting my hand more than his head. He was thrown off for a second and I stuck my finger in his eye. His hand flew to his face. I kicked him in the stomach and staggard to my feet. I ran as fast as I could toward Nicole's, the cold wind stinging my wet eyes. I heard loud feet behind me. I knew he could out run me so I took a sharp turn and jumped two fences into Nicole's yard. I ran to the side door that was usualy unlocked and swung it open, slaming it shut behind me. I locked it and ran to Nicole's room. She shot up in bed as I ran in.

"What the hell? Audri?" I sunk to the ground and tried to catch my breath. I didn't realize I was sobbing and shaking until Nicole pulled me into her arms. "What's wrong?"

"Jason." I cried. She stiffened in my arms. "Adam. I need to call Adam." She nodded and pulled her cell phone off the charger. I took it and dialed the number as fast as I could, having to start over a few times.

"Audriana?!" He answered after barely one ring.

"I'm okay." He didn't seem to be very convinced.

"What happened? Was it Jason? Are you sure you're okay? Ana! Talk to me!"

"I would if you would shut up."

"Sorry." I took a second to calm myself down.  
"Damn, I wish you were here."

"I can be if you want me to be I'll jus-"

"Just what, Adam?" I interupted. "Just leave the show and give up all your dreams so you can come wipe a tear off my face? And probably end up in trouble for doing something to Jason?"

"I just, I don't know." I could hear him losing some kind of control. I was pretty sure he was crying, which didn't help with my crying. "I feel like a horrible person for not being there. I said I would never let you be hurt like that again."

"Adam, pull yourself together. I need you to be strong for me." He sniffed.

"Okay, okay. What can I do to help you right now?"

"Just, just stay on the phone with me for a minute. Don't talk. I just need, I just need," I needed to lay my head on his chest and listen to his heart beat is what I needed. I needed to hear the one thing that was keeping me from giving up on being strong right now. I needed to feel his arms wrapped around me. Feel his lips against mine. I needed to look into his crystal blue eyes. "I just need to hear you breathing." That would work for now. He let out a long breath then started breathing steadily. After a few minutes I started to calm down. "Okay."

"I love you. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you."

"Adam, it's okay. Really. Nothing really happened. I fought him off. Other than a few scratchs I should be fine." That didn't really soothe him.

"I swear, if I wouldn't never see you again, I would murder him."

"Adam, please. Just shut up."

"Okay." He managed to be quiet for about ten seconds. "Just, what can I do to make it better?" I closed my eyes.

"Really Adam. There isn't much you can do. I just have to go to court tomorrow and make sure he gets what he deserves. All I want you to do is focus on your singing and win the show. And I'll be back soon."

"Right. Singing."

"You need to sleep and I need to call my parents."

"I don't think I'll be sleeping too much."

"Yea, me either. Maybe I can fly back out in a few days."

"I should have never let you leave."

"Adam, stop. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you _so _much and I miss you like hell. I'm safe now, so don't worry."

"I'll try my best. I love you too, Ana. Call me as soon as you wake up."

"I will." I hung up and dialed the house.

"Where the hell are you, Audriana?" My mom answered.

"At Nicoles. I'm going to stay the night. Pick me up tomorrow before court." I hung up and walked to her closet. I pulled out all the blankets I always used to make my 'bed' there. Nicole was asleep before I was done making my 'bed' and asleep when I left the next morning. I had raided Nicoles closet and took a shower in her bathroom. I called Adam and taled to him as I did my makeup and hair before sneeking out unnoticed by Nicoles Mom. My mom didn't say a word as I got into the car. I wondered if my dad would come at all to support me or if he was still mad.

"Is-"

"Your father loves you but he thinks he's losing his baby girl."

"He's not losing me."

"He's afraid you're going to go down the same road as Abby." I groaned. They were always so hard on Abby and _never _gave her a break.

"Abby works hard, is an amazing mom to Melanie, and a great sister to me. She tries her hardest but you both have your heads shoved to far up your own asses to notice how hard she's trying."

"Audriana-"

"No. It's not Abby's fault that you and Dad aren't in love any more. And it's not her fault you won't admitt it. You wanna live in a marriage that isn't working anymore that's fine with me. But stop taking it out on my sister. I'd be proud to be a mom like her one day. It'd be better than you." We had parked at the court house and I jumped out of the car and slammed the door. I stomped my way up to the door and took a few deep breaths to calm myself. My mom came up behind me and opened the door. She didn't say anything and she didn't look at my face. I looked at my feet as a gaurd showed me to a seat and motioned for me to sit. The jurry walked in just as I turned my phone off and shoved it back in my pocket. The judge followed soon after.

"All rise for Judge Linda Newlin." I stood and smooth my shirt nervously.

"You can have a seat." She said as she sat. "Bring in Jason, please." I held my breath as they brought in the person I once loved and trusted. I had to remind myself that he couldn't hurt me with all the people around. Our eyes locked. I remembered how I used to love those eyes. How they had control over me. Piercing blue eyes, surrounded by freckles, and filled with love flashed in my mind. I looked away from the cold brown eyes and down at my hands. I was sworn in and then a very, very, _very _long two hours began. Two other girls testified. One was the girl that Jason had cheated on me with. She looked at me and gave me a small teary smile.

"I'd like to call Audriana Flowers to the stand please." My head shot up and I forced my eyes to the lawyer that was trying to put Jason in jail.

"Miss Flowers?" Judge Newlin said when I just stared, eyes wide. "Will you please take the stand?" I cleared my throat and stumbled to my feet. I made my way to the front of the room and took a seat in the cold wooden chair.

"Miss Flowers," The lawyer started. I couldn't remember her name. Claire something or other. "When did you first meet Mr. Grismere?" My mouth was so dry I was scared that no sound was going to come out.

"When I was fourteen; three months before my fifteenth birthday." My voice sounded distant in my own mind. My eyes started to burn as I felt tears try to push their way through; I knew what questions were coming. They would be the same questions the last two girls were asked.

"Were you ever in a relationship with Jason?" I nodded. "For how long?"

"A little over five months, I think."

"Did Jason ever hit you or hurt you physicaly?"

"Yes."

"How many times?" I looked over at Jason. His eyes were no longer cold and empty; they were sorry and pleading.

"There were three incidents when he hit me." My voice cracked on the word hit.

"Did you ever have to miss school because of his physical abuse?" I nodded.

"Yes."

"Audriana," She asked, carefully; sympatheticlly. This is where it got more personal. Jason hadn't raped any of the other girls. "Did Jason ever abuse you sexually?"

"Yes." I choked out. A tear slid down my cheek. Jason looked down at his hands.

"How?"

"He," I took a deep breath. "He raped me."

"How many times?"

"Once."

"Why didn't you report it?"

"I...I was scared. I was scared he would hurt me. Or himself." I looked up at him again. His eyes were glistening with tears. I looked away before I could feel sorry for him. They dismissed me and then said we could all go home. I wondered if I should have told them about the night before as I got into the car. I would be back at court tomorrow to see what the out come of all this would be. I didn't know what I wanted, but I knew that I probably wasn't ready for it.

"Do you want anything before we go home?" My mom asked with an unreadable face. The same one she'd had on since our argument earlier.

"Yea. Stop at the drug store; I want a Vitamin Water." The whole drive was silent. I wasn't sure why. There were so many things to avoid talking about, I didn't know which one was keeping us silent. She handed me a ten and I went into the little Walgreens. I grabbed a bottle and went to wait in the line. A picture of Adam on the front of People magazine caught my eye. I picked it up and saw a picture of me was pasted next to him. The headline read _"Adam and Audriana...It's love." _Well, at least they got it right. I sighed. I really didn't want this to be happening. Not today at least. I started flipping through the pages, looking for the story.

"I'm open over here." A cashier called, smiling at me. I glanced down at the magazine, then up at the guy waiting to check me out. I turned the magazine over and threw it down. I kept my face as hidden as possibal but I knew he recognized me.

"Is it true?" He asked, pointing to the magazine. I glared at him. "Just wondering. Because if you're single..." He winked at me.

"Even if I was single, I wouldn't be giving you a chance." I threw the money down on the counter. "Keep the change." I half ran to the car. As soon as I climbed in I pulled the magazine out of the bag and found the page.

"What's that?" My mom asked.

"The end of my private life." I mumbled.

_Their chemestry on the Idol stage was undeniable. Rumors made their way around the Idol world that the young singers are a little more than friends. Now an inside source is telling People that the two are serious about each other. "They were trying to hide it at first, but they just can't anymore. They're holding hands, kissing, cuddling all the time. It's really cute." Lambert, 23, is a crowd favorite on Idol. Flowers, 18, was sent home last week. So, how are they handling being apart? "There's a little spark gone from Adam. He's not as excited about rehearsing and picking out offits. But he's still going for the win." Most people would agree that Adam has a good shot at winning the show. His power house voice, electrifying stage presence, and bold style out shine many of his competitors. "Audriana told Adam he would win the show in the top ten. Adam is so humble, though; a gorgeous girlfriend, a top spot on Americas biggest show, and amazing talent and he is still not stuck up at all." People can't help but wonder: how will this relationship ever work out with both stars being so young and just starting their carreer? "They fell in love very fast. Audriana hated Adam at first. She made assumptions about him that she quickly realized were wrong. For Adam, it was love at first sight." We'll be watching this relationship. "I think a lot of people will be hoping for them not to work out. They are both gorgeous and talented young people; that will bring a lot of hatred and jealousy their way."_

For Adam it was love at first sight? Even he's not _that _cheesy. When we got home I ran to my room and called him.

"Hey how was court?" Court wasn't even on my mind right now.

"Have you seen the new People magazine?"

"No?" He said confused. I sighed.

"Have you seen Perez Hilton's blog?" I froze.

"Why? What's it say?"

"Look for yourself." I went over to my computer and went to . I scrolled through the first page. _Glambert's got a girl. _There was a picture of us sitting together on the couch on stage.

"God damn it."

"What? It's not a bog deal."  
"We're on the front of People."

"Hmm, I didn't think we'd be a head lining story."

"Adam." I whined. "Listen to this crap." I read him the article. He laughed when I was done.

"Who do you think leaked it? I bet it was Danny or something."

"Aren't you at all upset that our private life is going to be talked about _everywhere _now?"

"No."

"And why not?"  
"Because now I get to show you off." I smiled. "And at least they're getting the story right."

"Yea, accept that love at first sight shit. How cheesy is that?" He was silent. "Adam. I will kill you if you say it's true; there is no such thing as love at first sight."

"Well, it wasn't really _love _at first sight, but it was something. I knew you were going to be important to me."

"When _did _you fall in love with me?" I asked, realizing I had no clue.

"Well, I think I fell in love with you that day in the pool when I was holding you."

"And then Alli ruined the moment."

"Well, what else is she there for?" I laughed. "But I didn't realize it was love until we danced in the living room." I smiled.

"I think that's when I fell in love with you."

"Really?"

"Yes, that was the first time I noticed your freckles."

"Why would you like those things; I hate them."

"I love them. I miss them." It was silent for a few moments.

"Whatever, you're crazy."

"About you." He laughed. We talked for a few more minutes until I heard Simon Fuller yelling in the background and he had to go. I was tired for no reason so I took a shower and went to bed.

When I woke up I called Adam and then got ready to go back to court and see what Jason's fate was. My dad and mom were going today. I wasn't talking to either of them, and they weren't talking to each other so there was a lot of tension in the car. I looked out the window. My phone buzzed and it took me a full minute to dig it out of my purse. I looked at the screen and smiled.

_'One new picture message from Adam.'_ I stared at the phone for a moment, almost afraid to look at it while I was with my parents. Knowing him it could be anything. I opened it and a huge smile spread across my face. It was picture of natural Adam showing off all his freckles.

_'They miss u 2.'_

_'Aww. Thank u. I needed that.'_

_'I love u Baby. Srry I cant b there.'_

_'I love u 2 Sweetie. Its ok. Go sing ur cute lil ass off.' _

_'I cant sing it off then wat will u have to slap? Vote 4 me(;' _I was about to tell him I was voting for Danny when we arrived at the court house. I frowned and put the phone in my pocket. I walked in, eyes glued to the ugly wood floor and took a seat. The judge came in and started talking. My mind was reeling. I wasn't paying attention and I didn't even realize they brought Jason in until the judge asked if he had anything to say before hearing his judgement. He slowly stood up and walked to the stand.

"I-I want to tell everyone that I'm sorry." I had never heard Jason sound so broken and small. Or so honest. "I'm sorry for the people that I hurt and let down. All the girls, I-I," He took a deep breath and let out a few tears. "I hate myself for all the things I did. Audri," He looked up at me. I froze and met his eyes, my jaw hard. "I regret hurting you the most. I took something from you that you can never get back and-" He looked down at his hands again and twisted his fingers "I know you think that I never did, but I did...I _do _love you. And I wish I could have been good for you. I hope you can forgive me one day." I wiped my eyes. I didn't even realize I had been crying. It made me mad that I was feeling anything but hatred towards him. My dad squeezed me to his side.

_Five years in jail; no chance of parole. Eight years of probation. A filed sex offender for life. _I couldn't decide how I felt about it as I walked back into the house. And Jason. Jason being so sincere when he apologized. I couldn't stand that it made my heart ache for him. I picked up the phone and hoped Adam wasn't too busy.

"Hey, Baby girl. How'd it go?"

"Five years in jail; no chance of parole. Eight years of probation. A filed sex offender for life." I said blankly, like I was repeating it in my head again.

"That's _it_?!" Obviously Adam knew how he felt about it.

"Yea, I guess so."

"Jesus. I was hoping for more like life with brutal beatings everyday."

"Adam." I said, tears in my eyes.

"Oh, Ana. I'm sorry. How are you feeling about all this?" I sighed and fell back on my bed.

"I don't know. This is just so hard and confusing."

"I know, I know."

"I just," I sighed again.

"Just be happy he can't hurt you anymore."

"I guess so. But..."

"But what?"

"I don't know. Never mind."

"No, talk to me." I cuddled up to my giant stuffed Panda, Fred.

"It's nothing, Adam. Really. This is just...weird."

"I know. I th-" He was cut off by yelling.

"Adam! Get off the phone with Audri and get to work!" I recognized Jess' voice. He sighed.

"Babe, I'm _so _sorry, but-"

"Go Adam. I love you. Talk to you later."  
"Okay. Love you too." I hung up the phone and went to go get something to eat. My dad was sitting at the kitchen counter, looking deep in thought. He looked up at me and gave me a stained half smile.

"Sit, Audri." I sighed.

"Dad..."

"I'm trying to be nice. Sit." I sat down, ready and willing to go off on him if he said _one _bad thing about Adam.

"Okay, bring on the nice." He looked down at the beer in his hand.

"Well, I know you must be dealing with a lot right now with Jason and all. So, I figured I should probably try to help with some of that and maybe give the boy-"

"Adam."

"What?"

"He's not just a boy, Dad. His name is Adam. And I love him."

"Right. I thought maybe I should give _Adam _a chance. I guess he does seem like a pretty nice kid." I smiled.

"Really?"

"Yea. Maybe after he's done with Idol we could all spend the day together. Does he like football?" I looked down.

"Uhm..."

"No, okay. How 'bout hockey?"

"It's best to stay away from sports."

"Well, what could we bond over?"

"He loves music. You could tell him about all your stories from going to concerts in the 70's."

"You think he'd really like that?" I nodded.

"I think he'd love it."

"Well, tell me some more about him. Why are you...why do you...What do you see in him?" I held back a laugh at how hard it was for him to say that I loved him.

"I don't know where to start; I love everything about him." He made a gagging sound. "Hey, you asked."

"Yes, I did. Go on, then."

"He's just so sweet and funny. And he loves me so much. He's just everything I want and I didn't even know I wanted it and-" He blew out a heavy breath that made me stop talking.

"You know what, I'll just talk to him. This is, this is...hard."

"I get it, Dad." He looked at me, an anxsious look on his worn face.

"So,"

"Go watch the game, Dad." He stood up and kissed my head.

"You're a good girl, Audri." I smiled up at him and he went to the living room.

The days dragged on _forever_ until it was time to go back to LA. My dad had decided he would go with me so he could talk to Adam and my mom wouldn't have to take time off work. He was fidgity and annoyed me the whole flight. I wished they would have just let me come out by myself, but since they found out I was dating Adam they wanted to make sure we weren't alone. When the flight was finally over I walked in front of my dad, happy I wasn't stuck inches away from him any more. I grabbed my lugage and started walking towards the doors. I stopped in my tacks when I saw him smiling at me.

"Adam?!" I yelled and dropped my bags. I ran up to him and didn't hesitate before I pressed my lips to his. After a few moments I pulled away. "I thought I wouldn't see you until later tonight." I kissed him again before he could answer.

"Well hello to you, too." He smiled at me. Damn. I almost forgot how much I loved that smile. I swear it lit up the whole air port.

"Shouldn't you be rehearsing or something?" He shrugged.

"I took my break early." He looked at the giant clock behind him. "And extended it about an hour." I laughed a little.

"Ahem." I heard my dad behind us. Adam looked over my shoulder at him. I grabbed his face and made him focus on me again.

"Pretend he's not here." He rolled his eyes and turned me so that I was standing at his side.

"Hey, Don." He smiled and extended his hand. My dad shook it and then shoved his hands in his pockets, a sign that he was uncomfortable and wanted to say something he knew he shouldn't.

"Package deal, Dad. Remember?" I said, pointing to myself and then poking Adam.

"I know, I know." I wrapped my arm around Adam's waist and squeezed him to my side.

"I guess you have to go back now, huh?"

"Yea, I could drive you to the hotel. Are you staying at the one by the mansion?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Dad, don't be difficult."

"Okay, fine. I will know if anyone sneaks out or in." He looked at us with his warning face. I rolled my eyes.

"That won't be a problem, sir." Adam assured him. _Speak for yourself. _I thought.

"Let's go."

"I got a rental car." He reminded me.

"Well, I'll ride with Adam and you can follow us."

"I don't think so."

"Dad, you'll be _right _behind us the whole time."

"Alright." He sighed. "But I get to have my talk with the bo-uh, Adam, tonight." I nodded.

"I'll meet you at the hotel." I took Adam's hand and walked toward the garage.

"Talk?"

"Oh, yea. He wants to get to know you. I guess he wants to figure out what I see in you."

"Yea, I'm still trying to figure that out too."

"That makes three of us." I smiled up at him and he captured one of my lip rings in his mouth. We got to his car. He opened the door for me and I got in. He drove to the hotel which was (sadly) only ten minutes away. My dad had gotten stuck at a few trafic lights so we took the oppertunity to get in a few minutes of making out. After weeks of feeling uncomfortable at home and not knowing why, I realized that that wasn't where I was supposed to be; _this _was where I was meant to be. With Adam. He nuzzled his face into the nape of my neck, planted a soft kiss on my sensative spot, then gently blew on it.

"Mmm." My hand started to drift south when we were startled by a knock on the window. My dad glared at us. I smiled inocently at him.

"I'd better get back to rehearsing. Did I tell you I'm singing with Kiss and Queen?" I rolled my eyes. He had only told me about a trillion times since he found out.

"Yes. And I am very proud of you. But I don't need to hear about it again. I will watch it tomorrow night."

"But it's fucking _Kiss_. Gene Simmons." He stuck his tongue out and pointed at it. I laughed.

"Maybe we'll have some fun with that later." I whispered and winked. He froze and then nodded. I smirked and kissed him.

"Get to work. You're going to be the American Idol soon."

"Nah, Kris is." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I got out and went to my dad's rental car. I still had three hours before having to go to the studio and reherse for the fianly. My dad and I checked into our hotel room on the 18th floor. He wouldn't take the one on the second floor because "Sneeking in and out would be too easy." He was being really over protective and it was pissing me off. I lay on the uncomfortable bed for a few minutes and then decided to take a shower and get ready to go to the studio. After getting ready, having a fight with my dad about letting me drive myself, winning the arguement and getting stuck in traffic I finaly made it to the studio. I parked and walked in. The second I opened the door Alli tackled me to the ground.

"I missed you!" She yelled before placing a sloppy kiss on my cheek.

"I missed you, too." I smiled at her, not even annoyed because I was so happy to see her. We got up and after greeting everyone else, and Adam kissing me in front of everyone because he could, we got to work. I watched Adam and Kris do their thing. Adam was going to be the winner tomorrow night. There was no doubt in my mind. I loved Kris, and he was amazing. But Adam juat had _it_. Whatever it was. I was pretty tired by the end of the day, and Adam was about to fall asleep standing up but he insisted that we go to Ihop while everyone else was at parties.

"Adam, you're gonna fall asleep at the wheel."

"No...I'm not." He promised with a cute little yawn.

"Adam, we can spend time together after the finaly when we're bo-" He silenced me with a soft kiss.

"I want pancakes. Let's hurry before your dad hunts us down, kay?" I nodded and we went in. Everything was pretty good all through our meal. We asked our waiter for our check.

"Yea, sure. But, uhm, is it true that you guys are together?" Adam pulled a face.

"Yes." He took my hand. "Check please?"

"Well, I have a question." The sort of short and dorky twenty-something year old said.

"What?" Adam growled as the waiter pushed his thick rimmed glasses up his nose. He took a step closer to Adam.

"Is she as good in the sack as I think she is?" He whispered with a smirk. Adam's eyes got wide, his jaw tight.

"Adam..." I cautioned.

"What?!" He growled.  
"Is she a freak in bed?" He waggled his eyebrows at me and looked me up and down. "She looks like she'd be one."

"Get me the manager." Adam demanded.

"Why?"

"Get. Me. The. Fucking. Manager."

"Adam. Just get the check and let's go." He snapped his head to me.

"Are you hearing what he's saying?"

"Yea, he's a male. He's a pig. What the fuck else is new? Let's go. I'm tired. I don't feel like dealing with this." He grabbed the check book out of the guys hand, ripped out our check, threw money in his face and pulled me to the car. He didn't speak again until he we got to the hotel.

"I'm sorry about that." I shook my head.

"Doesn't matter, Adam. I'm tired, and you have to come up and talk to my father."

"Oh yea, I forgot." We got out of the car and went up to the room.

"Dad, Adam is here to talk to you." He turned his attention from whatever sport he was watching.

"Okay. Adam, take a seat. Audri, go somewhere else." I rolled my eyes and shut the door. I went to the lobby and sat, reading a magazine. After twenty minutes Adam pulled the magazine out of my hands.

"How'd it go?" I asked, hopeful.

"I don't know, ask him. Unless you wanna go to the elevator..." He smirked at me.

"No, I'm tired."

"Alright. Go sleep. You have a big day tomorrow."

"_I _have a big day tomorrow? No, _you _do, Mr. Idol."

"I told you, Kris is going to win."

"Whatever. You. Say." I said between giving him soft kisses. "See you in the morning."

"I love you. So much." He pushed his lips to mine.

"Love you, too. Night."

"Sweet dreams." We kissed one more time and went our seperate ways.

"Well?" I asked as I opened the hotel door. He sighed.

"Well, I didn't want to like him. But that boy is _crazy _about you. He would do anything for you. Hell, he watched foot ball with me." My eyes went wide.

"He watched _football_?"

"Yupp, he even tried to understand what was going on. I don't like the idea of you growing up and falling in love but if you're going to, I'm glad it's with him. I can't hate anyone that loves my little girl so much."

"Thank you, Daddy." I hugged him and he kissed the top of my head.

"Now go on to bed. You've got a long day tomorrow."

The next day I got up and got ready for a very long and important day. I had three cups of coffe, which did nothing to calm my nerves that where completley on edge. Adam was too busy to call so he sent me a few quick texts, saying things like: "Sorry I didnt call. So busy. Get here soon." and "OmfGaga. QUEEN is here!" I hurried out the door, ignoring my dad's warnings of not getting in trouble, and he's be there for the show and blah blah blah. I spent the entire day with Alli, practising our songs. I didn't see Adam once. I knew he was with Queen and Kiss so I didn't care too much. I wanted him to be perfect on that stage for his last time. About ten minutes before show time, Adam came running up to me.

"Baby, today has been crazy amazing, but I missed you." He kissed me.

"Adam Lambert! Wardrobe, _now_!" Someone yelled.

"Gotta go, she's pissed at me. I ripped the 'perfect shirt.'" He made air qoutes. He kissed me again and ran back the way he came.

"Yea, missed you to." I called after him. Kris came over to me and smiled.

"I'm nervous." He said.

"Don't be."

"But Adam is singing with Kiss and, I don't even know how I got here...I mean, why would America-"

"Kris, you're here for a reason. Just like Adam. And you're singing with Keith Urban and Queen. You'll be amazing. All there's left to do is wait." He nodded.

"Right. I'd better go see Katy." People started pushing me all over. By the time I was seated comfortably in the front row, just a few seats from Adam's family, watching Adam perform with Kiss and out singing Gene Simmons, I was so hyper I was bouncing in my seat. Kris was awesome with Keith Urban, and then Adam and Kris did their thing with Queen. I could see how excited Adam was and couldn't help but smile. They went to the last commercial break before they would announce (Adam) the winner. I ran backstage.

"Did you see me? I didn't fall in my boots, and I didn't go up in flames, and I didn't pass out."

"Yes, you were amazing." I kissed him for the first time all day and I didn't want to stop, but it was time to come back from commercial. I got back to my seat just as Ryan was asking Adam and Kris to join him. They came out on the stage. The lights dimmed as Adam put his arm around Kris. Ryan started talking and I spaced, just looking at Adam and thinking how happy I was that everyone pushed me into doing this. My life was so much different than it was just last year at the same time. I was pulled out of my trance when Ryan opened the results card.

"And the winner of American Idol...season 8...is..." Adam rubbed kris' shoulder as he looked at the ground. He glanced up though his hair at me. I held Allison's hand and smiled up at him. "...Kris Allen!" My mouth dropped, along with everyone else's besides Adam's. He grabbed the stunned Kris and pulled him into hug, shaking him a little. A camera man motioned for the rest of us to come to the stage. While everyone else ran to Kris, I went to _my _Idol. I was utterly shocked that he didn't win, but I was so happy for Kris. Adam was still going to have an amazing career and so was Kris. He pulled me into a hug.

"Guess what?"

"You told me so?"  
"You got it." He kissed my temple and let go. Allison grabbed him and I went to Kris.

"I don't even...but...Adam's not mad is he?" Kris whispered in my ear.

"No, he's so proud of you, and so am I."

"He deserved it." I pulled away and looked at him, his big brown eyes still wide. Katy and his parents stood next to him, crying. I shook my head.

"Nah, you did." After the cameras went off we went to celebrate for a while before we would be thrown out to the papparazzi. After about a half hour of dancing and Adam being _way _too hyper, Simon Fuller came in.

"I'm sorry to interupt the party, but it is time for my Idols to do their press. Kris, Katy can go with you. Adam, Audriana, we tried to keep you guys as close together as possible but you have to start out with different reporters. So pull your hips apart and I promise you'll be back together in no time." My face turned red and Adam laughed at me. He gave me a short kiss and we all went to where Simon pointed us to. I went to the reporter Simon told me to; a tall red headed girl. I already liked her because she reminded me of Allison. She intoduced herself as Jessie and then asked me a million questions about Adam; some beyond way too personal. Half way through press time, Adam and I ended up bumping into each other; and the crowd went _insane_.

"Kiss!" They all yelled. Adam looked at me and smiled. I shrugged and stood on my tiptoes, placing a soft kiss on his lips. The cameras went crazy, the flashes burning my eyes. Adam took my hand and we talked to reporters together for a while, then went to another party. I kept telling Adam he could go drink with everyone else and I would stay with Alli, but he insisted that he would have no fun without me anyway.

"Then let me drink with you." I smiled. He glared at me. "I was kidding!" He sat down and pulled me into his lap.

"You know what?" He said after a few minutes of kissing.

"No, but I bet you do." He smiled.

"It's late. Your dad's back at his hotel asleep..." I knew what he was thinking, and I knew arguing would do me no good because he always got his way. We said good night to everyone and headed back to the mansion.

* * *

Alright, I really hope you all liked it. It took lots of work for me to get this out. It was a lot longer than my other chapters, so hopefully that makes the wait a little better. I'll try to get the next one of MUCH faster. Love you guys, and as always, let me know what you think. (:


End file.
